A heart restored
by Zoobert
Summary: What if Edward and Alice were the new kids at school? What if Jake had just broken Bella's heart and she was now befriended by the new girl Alice with a mysterious brother.Throw in some jealous and obsessive ex's drama drama drama! All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own many things but certainly not twilight or any of the characters although if I had Edward for an afternoon...**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I glanced at the clock, 7.30pm, Charlie would be home from La Push soon, with a lifetime supply of fish I was sure.

I collapsed onto the sofa and turned on the tv, it threw colors and shapes across the walls of the dark living room. The Notebook was on, great! I love a good love story.

I settled myself onto the sofa and tried to focus on the screen now filling with images.

As the movie started I got lost in the epic romance that was Aly and Noah.

That should have been me and Jake, I thought to myself.

This summer was supposed to be the best summer of my life. Jake had promised me the world this summer and I had believed him. Ha I scoffed at myself.

We had so many plans...it was hard to believe it was almost over with school starting back up again tomorrow.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt something wet on my arm. I looked down, it was a tear, they were streaming down my face now. I cried so often lately I didn't even notice anymore.

I hugged a cushion close to my body and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater. I looked at the tv to see the credits roll up the screen. I told myself that the tears were chick flick tears but my heart new they were Jacob Black tears and this angered me, it had almost been a month since I had last seen him and here I was sitting in the dark, crying with a crushed heart.

I couldn't keep doing this to myself. I wiped my eyes again and looked at my tear stained sleeve.

These are the last tears I will ever shed for Jacob Black, I promised myself. Tomorrow is the first day back at school, a new day, a clean slate.

Just then the front door flew open,

"Bells?" Charlie called out, probably wondering why the house was in darkness.

"In here Dad" I called back.

He took off his boots and set down his gear in the hallway and made his way to the living room.

"Bells" He called again, "Why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked, switching on the light.

"Oh...um... I was watching a movie, how was fishing? I asked

"Oh Bella the fish were..." he trailed off as he looked at my face for the first time since he entered the room.

I tried to imagine what I must look like, big red puffy eyes, sitting at home in the dark.

"You been crying Bells? he asked softly.

I blushed crimson and wiped my eyes again "It was just the movie Dad. It was a sad one"

"Oh right" he said, not believing me for a second.

My break up with Jacob hadn't exactly been a secret and I'm sure they were aware of it at La Push too.

"You know uh.." Charlie began, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I saw Jake today, he was asking how you were."

My blood became hot under my cheeks as he finished his sentance. "He said he tried to call you a bunch of times" Charlie added rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well the last time I saw him he had his tongue down Leah Clearwaters throat..." I shot back. I could feel the anger in my voice and the water welling in my eyes. "Maybe he thought her mouth was the phone!" I breathed heavily.

Charlie looked at me shocked with his mouth open...speechless.

"Sorry Dad." I said, calming down. "I didn't mean to lash out like that."

"You know kiddo, your Mom would be so much better at dealing with this kind of thing. I'm sorry I'm not more..."

"Its ok Dad." I cut him off. He glanced at me. "Really its just hormones" I said letting out a little laugh. The sound felt strange to me.

"Hormones right" he agreed laughing a little awkwardly, the room was silent for a moment.

"Well" he said suddenly, "I'm gonna put this fish in the freezer and then I'm gonna go to bed, I'm beat."

"Ok I'm gonna have a shower and get my things ready for tomorrow" I said.

"Oh right, first day back at school" he replied just remembering what date it was. "Are you excited?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh I can hardly contain myself" I said sarcastically, before heading to the bathroom. I heard him laugh and mumble to himself as I headed up the stairs.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I let my long brown hair fall loosely at my shoulders as I stared at my reflection, big brown puffy eyes stared back at me, my face pale just the hint of color still in my cheeks from my encounter with Charlie. My eyes were red and bloodshot too. I looked down at my tear stained sleeve again remembering my promise "No more tears" I said almost aloud. I stole another look at myself before getting into the shower and letting the hot water wash my worries away, at least for now.

When I was in my pj's, hair towel dried and teeth brushed I met Charlie on the stairs.

"Night Dad"

"Night Bells" he replied stifling a yawn.

I closed my bedroom door and went straight to the wardrobe. Time to get the school bag out.

When I eventually found it amidst all the clutter, I dusted it off and left it on the rocking chair by my bed. As I opened it I noticed something, there on the front pocket were the letter BS + JB wrapped in a big red heart. I stared at it for a moment remembering when I had done it. I could feel myself going back to that day...Ok new bag!! Snap out of it Bella I thought to myself.

I dug out an old schoolbag, it would have to do for now. I got into bed and pulled my earphones on. Once the music started, everything in my head went quiet. I started to drift to sleep and as I started to drift I started to dream.

_I was sitting in class. I recognized the room, the people, the teacher...it was Trig ! The teacher called the class to attention._

_"We have two transfer students from La Push joining us today class" he stated._

_Just then Jacob and Leah walked through the door holding hands. My heart sank._

_"This is Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater" Mr Varner introduced them. _

_This wasn't a dream this was a nightmare!!! I stared at Jake in horror, he was smiling completely content. I looked at Leah. She looked smug. The classroom seemed to be getting smaller and Leah was laughing, her shrill crude laugh getting louder and louder now. I put my hands over my ears and started to scream!_

I woke myself up screaming. I gasped and then sighed with relief when I realized where I was, in my bed, in my room, wrapped in the wire from my earphones.

I looked at my alarm clock, 7.00, Charlie had already gone to work. Thank goodness for that! I didn't really want to explain the screaming to him although he knows by now I talk in my sleep.

I looked out my window, it was a cloudy overcast day, typical weather in Forks.

Oh well at least its not raining...yet I thought to myself. I dressed for the day in converse, jeans and a dark blue sweater. I looked at my hair and decided to leave it loose and down. I never really wore much make up but it was the first day back so I decided to make an effort. I slicked on some mascara, a little eyeliner and some gloss for my lips. Nothing too extreme. I brought my old schoolbag down stairs and threw it on a chair in the kitchen where I found a note from Charlie. It was difficult to read his childish scrawl.

_Have a good first day Bells_

_try to contain yourself_

_See you later_

_Love Dad_

I got myself a bowl of cereal, just as I was finishing it the rain came. I groaned.

After I brushed my teeth, I pulled on my jacket, pulling up my hood. I grabbed my bag and keys and I was out the door. I pulled down my hood when I was safe inside the truck and drove slowly to school.

I turned on the tempremental radio and was pleased when I got good reception, but changed my mind immediately when I realised what song was playing. I turned it off and let silence fall in the truck again. The words of the song came creeping back into my head. I thought about my dream and shuddered. No more tears!. But every song I heard lately reminded me of Jacob.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I was running a little late.

Nice one Bella! First day back! I scolded myself.

I finally found a space after circling a few times. Could it be any further away from the school? I thought to myself as I climbed out of the truck.

It was raining hard now. I pulled up my hood and began running across the parking lot towards the office trying to avoid the puddles. I have to get my new timetable I reminded myself.

The rain was in my eyes now and I tried to pull my hood up further to shield my eyes. I couldn't see where I was going. Not a good thing for a prone klutz.

Suddenly I crashed into something hard. I didn't quite know what it was but it knocked me on my ass.

"Ouch" I said as I hit the pavement. I thought it was a parked car until I heard an unfamiliar soft voice

"Are you ok?" Only then did I realise it was a person. I looked up through the sheets of rain falling now, to see the face of my road block.

My eyes took a moment to focus, he certainly was tall. When my eyes finally reached his face, my mouth fell open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie but you guys already knew that!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, add's and fav's you guys are awesome!!**

Chapter 2 : Encounters

Bella's POV

He was god like. He looked like he had just stepped off the catwalk in Milan or Paris. Such a beauty was only wasted in a place like Forks. He stood there with raindrops dripping from his unruly bronze hair like he had just finished shooting an ad for hairgel. He had a slightly confused expression on his face and his topaz eyes bore down into mine with concern. He's probably waiting for you to respond I told myself or possibily contemplating if I was mentally disabled.

Snap out of it Bella, say something I was screaming at myself on the inside.

"Oh um yeah.." was all I could manage, trying to get up off the ground.I looked at the extended hand before me for a moment, he had long pale slender fingers like a pianist. I took his hand, it was cold he pulled me to my feet. He pulled his hand away too soon. I wanted to hold on just a little longer. What was wrong with me?? I asked myself.

"Sorry" I said " I was running and not looking where I was going and then...."I started to explain myself. The words coming out fast and running into each other.

"Its ok" he cut me off as he started to walk away.

"Thanks" I called after him. He turned slighty and smiled at me. The smile was heartbreaking.

I stared after him watching him walk away until I realised I wasn't getting any dryer. I ran into the office, collected my timetable and contemplated going home when I realised what my first class was, Trig. with Mr. Varner!! I stole a glance at myself in one of the windows, my make up had began to run down my face, I wiped my eyes, took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan" Mr. Varner said as I entered the classroom.I blushed furiously and took a seat next to Jessica.

I instantly regretted it when she turned to me and whispered "I heard about the break up with Jake"

I blushed a deeper shade of red and just nodded my head.

"So what exactly happened?" She asked leaning in closer to me, obviously not happy with my lack of response the first time.

I was about to feed her the "its complicated" line when Mr Varner called the class to attention and I pretended to be interested.

"We have a transfer student joining us today class" Mr. Varner stated.

My heart beagn to beat violently in my chest, my breathing became heavy. Had he just said what I thought he said? Fragments of my dream flashed before me.

Trig class, Mr. Varner, transfer students and that laugh, that crude shrill laugh ringing in my ears. Jessica looked at me with confusion and concern. I thought my heart was going to rip through my chest.

"She has just recently moved to Forks from Alaska with her family" Mr. Varner continued.

Wait! What? Alaska? I thought to myself.

Just then I noticed the pixie like girl with short black hair that stood next to Mr. Varner. My heart rate began to slow to a normal pace and I let out a long sigh. She couldn't have been more than 5ft tall.

"This is Alice Cullen" Mr Varner introduced her. She smiled a brilliant smile that lit up her big eyes. I watched as she almost danced to an empty seat at the front of the class.

The morning seemed to pass in a blur, everyone seemed to be pre-ocupied with the new girl, even Jessica, who let the Jacob subject drop as she gushed about the new arrival.

She filled me in as I walked to the cafeteria with Angela and Ben.

"She moved here with her parents and her brother, her Dad is a doctor and her Mom is a decorator or something!!" Jessica reported.

"Cool" Angela replied.

"Anyways, I asked her to sit with us at lunch" Jessica informed us with excitement in her voice.

"Asked who to sit with us?" a familiar voice said behind us.

We all turned to see Mike standing there. Jessica began to stutter " The ...new....Alice" was all she managed. She blushed.

"Hey Bella" Mike said smiling

"Hey Mike" I said confused why he had singled me out.

"I heard about Jacob" he said the smile still not leaving his face

Oh god! Kill me now I thought to myself.

Angela gave my hand a tight squeeze. Was my break up broadcasted on the news or something?

"Come on" Angela said suddenly "We wouldn't want to leave the new girl on her own" pulling us into the cafeteria.

I gave her a thankful look and she nodded. We qued for our food, I half listened to Mike prattle on about his summer, nodding every now and then. We sat at our usual table. I scanned the crowd that were seated there, the usual people were present, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Lauren. But where was Alice? I glanced around the room and noticed the new girls short black hair that stuck out in every direction. She was sitting on her own, with a tray of food in front of her. Jessica followed my gaze. "I asked her to sit with us" she explained as the rest of the group looked up."Maybe she's shy"

"Maybe you should go over and ask her again" Angela said to Jessica. I nodded.

"I cant ask her again!!!" Jessica exclaimed "She'll think Im stalking her or something!!!"

Mike laughed. Jessica was pleased at this.

"We cant leave her on her own" Angela said.

I looked up to see Alice picking a bagel apart with her fingers. I felt for her. I knew what it was like being the new girl when I moved from Phoenix. "I'll ask her" I said rising from my chair.

As I walked towards her table, I receited in my head what I would say. Hi my name is Bella and my friends and I were wondering if you would like to sit with us today?

As I reached the table and was about to begin my rehearsed lines. I froze. There were two people at the table. I hadn't seen him sit down. I was too busy learning my script and trying not to trip and land on the girls tray of food.I turned around to see the table I had just come from and the expressions on the faces of the six people who sat there. I turned away quickly.I looked at the bronzed haired boy who looked back at me with the same confused expression he had this morning. Re-evaluating my mental stability I thought to myself. I looked at the pixe like girl. She was smiling at me waiting for me to say something.

I stood there like an idiot for another moment before my brain started working again.I was suddenly very aware of the emergency exits.

"Hi" was all I could say. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Hi" Alice replied cheerily "You're Bella Swan right?"

I looked up suprised "Eh...Yeah" I said. How did she know my name. She noticed my confused expression.

"You were late for Trig this morning right"

"Oh yeah, I was ...." I looked at the bronze haired boy and his beautiful eyes flashed to my face, I blushed and tried to finish my sentance "...clumsy." What was I saying?

"Well I'm Alice as you already know" she said with a laugh "And this is my brother Edward"

Edward. I repeated the name to myself. Finally the beautiful face had a name. A beautiful name. An unusual name now a days. Maybe it was an Alaskan thing.

"Would you like to sit down Bella?" Alice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no. Thats ok. I should get back" I said pointing at the table across the cafeteria, where my friends sat. Well friends and Lauren.

Alice and Edwards eyes followed my finger, to the table with six pairs of eyes staring back at them curiously. When they realised they were staring they all tried to look busy. Edward let out a little laugh. It was a lovely musical sound. I found myself laughing too.

"Well I should go" I said after a moment.I turned to leave.

"Bye Bella, nice to meet you" Alice called after me.

I turned to say something but my eyes met Edwards and my mind went blank. On my way back to my table I tripped and had to catch myself on another table. I didn't dare look back. When I finally reached my table I was bombarded with questions. Luckily the bell rang and I made up some excuse about being early for biology. I walked to class slowly, it had been the first time I was alone all day. The one person I tried not to think about all day came creeping back into my head. Jacob.

I was daydreaming and didn't even notice the figure beside me or the other students who had entered the room.I looked at the person who sat next to me. Angela smiled back at me.

"Welcome back daydreamer" she said

I laughed and apologised. Just then something hit me in the back of the head. "Ow" I turned to see Jasper laughing. He was one of my best guy friends, we never had many classes together.

"Hey Bells" he said smiling

"Hey Jazz, missed you at lunch today." I said

"Oh I was signing up for the baseball team. Have you heard all the hype about the new kid" he asked

I blushed remembering our encounter in the cafeteria. "Yeah Alice is in a couple of my classes"

He looked confused now. "Who?"

"Alice Cullen...Edwards sister" I said presuming he was the new kid he was referring to.

"Oh I didn't know he had a sister. He sat beside me in history. He seems pretty cool, not a big talker though" Jasper recalled.

I knew Jasper wasn't very good at talking to people he had just met. I laughed remembering th first time I had met him, he knew what I was thinking and laughed . Banner began speaking and I turned back around to face him. He was prattling on about the Krebs cycle when the door opened. The whole class turned to see Edward standing in the doorway. He handed Mr. Banner a slip and mumbled something about a confusing campus, before he took a seat next to Jasper. Biology passed uneventfully and when the bell rang, Angela turned to me.

"You ready for gym Bella?" she asked.

I groaned. Being a natural born klutz doesn't make you very popular in gym class. Walking out of the class Jasper noticed the expression on my face.

"Gym?" he said with a smile on his face. I nodded and he laughed.

Gym passed without any trips to the emergency room although I did managed to clip Mike's shoulder with my racket though he was on my team.I was glad it was over. I was ready to go home.

I was walking through the parking lot towards the truck when I saw someone leaning against it. I froze in place. I recognized the tall figure with dark hair from the back. I looked around to see kids climbing into cars everywhere. I contemplated running and leaving my truck there. It wasn't that far of a walk home. No! I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and walked towards the truck.

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I do however own a purple glow in the dark care bear!!**

**Authors Note: Sorry about all the confusion regarding Edward...He is human but I just didn't want to change anything about him so I left his eyes topaz. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been distracted by all the new twilight pics that came out lol Anyhoo this is chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3. New acquaintances

**Bella POV**

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked in an irritated voice trying to keep it under control.

I opened the door of the truck and threw in my bag. He jumped from where he was leaning and I saw his motorcycle parked beside my truck. He walked towards me with his arms outstretched. I flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me Jacob!!" I almost shouted.

"Jacob?" he questioned "Since when are we using such formal names Bell?"

Was he serious? "Since about a month ago" I shot back.

He came closer to me now and put his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look up into his big brown eyes.

"I miss you Bells" he whispered "Its no fun at La Push without you"

I looked up at him again, his hand trailing down my arm now. Something inside me was screaming. He leaned his face in closer to mine. I flinched away, worming my way out of his grasp.

"Maybe you should have thought about that sooner Jacob. We're not together anymore, so just leave me alone!!" He started to protest.

"I don't want to hear it" I was shouting again. I looked around to see Jasper walking towards us. Jacob noticed him too.

"This isn't over Bella" he said as he hopped on his motorcycle and sped away before Jasper had even reached us. I stared after him in shock. Jasper approached me then giving me a big hug.I hugged his waist. He was so much taller than me. "What did he want?" he asked. The word "he" rolled off his tongue with disgust.

"Just to make sure, there wasn't a piece of my heart he had left uncrushed" I said into his sweater. He released me then and looked down at me.

"You should have backed over his motorcycle" he said trying to cheer me up.I laughed half heartidly.

"Are you ok? I can drive you home if you want"

"Its ok Jazz, I can handle it. I'm not gonna let him get to me anymore"

"OK as long as you're sure?" he asked.

"Yep." I said as I climbed into the truck. " Call me later" I said and gave him a wink.

I drove home slowly, not daring to turn on the radio. I tried to occupy my mind with things other than Jacob. When I got home I made a start on my homework and Charlie's dinner. I had no choice but to make fish since it was the only thing populating our freezer right now.I had all my homework done before Charlie returned. All except Math. I hated it, mainly because I sucked at it. I left it to last. When Charlie arrived home, we ate dinner, as we did every night with him half reading the paper and half listening to me. I didn't really mind tonight, I didn't want to talk about my first day back I wanted to forget it .After dinner I washed the dishes as Charlie made his way into the living room to watch some game. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. JAKE flashed on the screen. I cancelled the call and deleted his number . I knew it by heart anyway but I was making a statement. The phone in the kitchen rang just then and I knew who it was right away. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Hi, Bella's not here at the moment, but if you'd like to take the hint please press one!!" I hung up before he could even say anything. I was quite proud of myself.

"Who was that Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Wrong number Dad" I called back. The kitchen was as clean as it ever would be, I couldn't avoid it any longer. I dragged myself upstairs to start on my math homework.

After spending an hour on one problem and getting no where, I decided to take a break. I need a tutor I thought to myself. My phone vibrated again and I was half afraid to look at the caller id but when JAZZ flashed on the screen I smiled and flipped it open. We talked for two hours. Time seemed to fly by. Jasper always knew how to make me feel better. I told him about my phone prank on Jacob and He almost high fived me down the phone!!. I told him about my math and he offered to help but honestly he's not that much better than me. Plus I knew we'd get nothing done and just talk about other stuff. I said goodbye to Jasper and tackled my math again. At ten thirty I gave up. I said goodnight to Charlie and crawled into bed defeated! That night I dreamt about being chased down the hallway at school by my trig book while Mr. Varner stood by and laughed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock again wrapped in my earphones cord. I had to drag myself out of bed and drag myself to school. Hopefully today would go a lot smoother than yesterday. I had managed to get to school and get inside without bumping into anyone and landing on my ass. Go me!! Not that I minded bumping into Edward yesterday. Stop it!! I told myself. My first classes of the morning were pretty uneventful and passed in a blur. I looked out the window and saw my truck in the parking lot, how could you mistake it?. I was tempted to hide in my truck than go to my next class. I walked slowly to trig, dreading it. When I reached the classroom it wasn't even half full, maybe I hadn't walked as slow as I thought. I took a seat and was doodling on my notebook, when I heard the chair beside me moving. I turned to greet Jessica and I froze in place.

" Hi Bella" The pixie like girl greeted me, smiling at my shocked expression.

"Hey Alice" I said after a moment. There was silence for probably only a minute but it felt like longer as I wracked my brain for something to say. She beat me to it.

"What did you think of our homework yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh math isn't really my best subject" I blushed "soooo I thought it was pretty hard." I finished.

"It was a bit gruesome for our first day back" she agreed " I'm pretty good at math though" she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her " Lucky you" I said and she laughed.

The other students had all filled in now and Mr. Varner was speaking. I looked at Alice as she listened to him. She really was very pretty, the same beautiful pale skin as her brother and her topaz eyes which lit up when she spoke. I hadn't noticed I was staring at her until Mr Varner called on me for an answer which I gave and it was wrong. Big surprise there! Not! Alice gave the right answer while I blushed furiously at my mistake. I listened and tried to concentrate throughout the rest of the class, it didn't help that Jessica was glaring at me. What was her problem? She practically wanted to date Alice yesterday. By the end of class I still didn't understand the math and I wasn't looking forward to the homework. Alice noticed my glum expression as we walked to the cafeteria with Jessica not so far behind.

"Whats wrong Bella?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I looked down at her big eyes. "Nothing, just thinking about trig" I said.

"Do you still not get it?" she asked

"No not really" I blushed crimson

"I could help you if you'd like" she smiled at me.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that, I mean you just moved here and its only the second day of school...." I rambled on and on

"Don't be silly Bella I used to tutor at my old school" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked as we entered the cafeteria and qued for our food. Jessica was still behind us, close enough to eavesdrop I thought to myself. I was still questioning Alice about my total retardedness when it comes to math denting her social life as we sat down. I noticed I wasn't at my usual table. I could feel six pairs of eyes boring in to my back. I looked around for Jasper but I couldn't see him.

"Who are you looking for?" Alice asked curiously

"My friend Jasper" I replied searching the room with my eyes.

"Any luck?" I jumped as I heard the voice behind me. Jasper stood there, tray in hand smiling brightly. He took a seat next to me.

"Jazz you scared me." I said hitting him lightly on the arm. Just then Alice cleared her throat. It was a quite sound but it got my attention.

"Oh sorry, Alice this is Jasper, Jasper ,Alice" I said introducing them.

Alice giggled as he shook her hand and I thought I saw Jasper blush a little.I was shocked! Never had I seen Jasper act this way around a girl, not even Lauren who's been chasing him for years. I stole a glance at her. She was staring at Alice with narrow eyes. I laughed to myself. I sat there eating my apple while Alice and Jasper chatted leaning across the table. I was amazed, I had never seen Jasper talk or laugh with someone he had just met. I was beginning to feel like a third wheel. I was playing with my soda bottle cap while Jasper and Alice talked about baseball, I really had no interest in sports, when the chair next to Alice moved. I looked up to see Edward standing there. His beauty still shocked me. Beauty is not really a word one would use when describing a boy but there was no other word for Edward. I was staring at his face when he looked at me.I looked away and blushed. Jasper noticed, he would remind me of that later I thought to myself.

"So Bells, how's the math coming along?" Jasper asked.

"Not so good" I replied "but Alice, the little math whiz has offered to help me" Jasper looked offended.

"I offered my help last night and you didn't take it" He was smiling now and I knew he wasn't serious.

"Jazz no offense but you're nearly as bad at math as I am" I said

"True, true, Alice I too may need your help sometime" Jasper said with a glint in his eye.

Alice giggled "Anytime" she replied as she winked at him.

I couldn't believe it, Edward noticed it to and he just smiled.

Edward and Jasper talked about sport, cars and everything else uninteresting to us girls you can imagine.I spoke to Alice quietly while they discussed yet another car.

"OK Alice spill" was all I had to say

"Oh Bella he's so cute, with his hint of southern drawl, you should bring him to every tutoring session" she said with a smile "although I'd doubt we'd get much done" she laughed.

We both looked at Jasper now and laughed. He looked at us curiously.

"Why do I get the feeling, you're talking about me?" he said eyebrows raised.

"Don't flatter yourself Jasper, you're not that interesting" Alice replied with a wicked grin.

"Oh really" Jasper said as he leaned across the table towards her.

"Yes really" she replied leaning towards him as she spoke.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, maybe I'll have to change your mind" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe" she said leaning back in her chair. "I'll see if I can pencil you in"

I sat there shocked at the exchange that had just happened before me. Jasper and Alice were still staring at each other when the bell rang. Edward was up and out of his seat straight away. He hadn't said much to me during lunch. I don't know why this annoyed me. I reminded myself it was probably a good thing because I found it hard to be coherent when I was around him. Jasper left and Alice stared after him. She invited me over to her house after school for our first tutoring session. When I explained to her I had no clue how to get to her house she told me to just follow behind the Volvo on the way home. I was nervous about it for the rest of the day. As school drew to a close I was getting a slightly sick feeling in my stomach as I prepared myself to meet the Cullens!

**Please review. I'll give you a cookie if you do xx xx you know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I may own a lot of things but I do not own Twilight!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, add's and fav's!! I love you guys**

**Hope you had a good Easter!**

Chapter 4: Meet The Cullens

Bella POV

I think I blushed the whole way to the Cullen's!

I followed behind the silver volvo my stomach doing little flips. Every now and then Edward would look back at me in the rear view mirror and my heart would stop!

His eyes were so devastatingly beautiful and every time he looked at me I felt like he was looking right through me, at my heart though it may be little pieces now. I got the feeling he wasn't driving at his normal speed and maybe he was a little irritated that my truck didn't go over fifty. I tried to keep my eyes diverted from his so I wouldn't crash.

We turned off into a very long driveway. The house was totally secluded by trees and when we pulled up in front of it my mouth fell to the floor. Kinda like the first time I saw Edward I said to myself as I watched him climb out of the Volvo and head inside. The house was beautiful, a timeless beauty. It was the kind of house you saw in magazines and in old movies. It was huge,painted white and it had steps that led up to the front door.

I sat in the truck in awe, taking it all in. I jumped when Alice knocked on the window. I climbed out of the truck, my mouth still hanging open a little,Alice laughed at my expression and brought me inside.I couldn't wait to see the interior of the house. It was very brightly lit with lots of space. I was surprised! I had expected to see cardboard boxes everywhere with various things scribbled on them but saw none.

Edward was standing in the livingroom with another man when Alice and I entered. I scanned the room with eyes before letting them rest on the mans face. He was a quite an attractive young man with blonde hair. He looked about twenty three or twenty four. Both he and Edward turned to face us when we had walked in and Alice proceeded to introduce us.

"Bella this is Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is Bella Swan" Alice said

He smiled at me "Nice to meet you Bella"

"Nice to meet you too"I replied smiling "I didn't know Alice had another brother" I said looking at Edward and looking back at Carlisle.

He looked at me with confusion for a moment but then his face spread out into a wide grin. Alice and Edward were laughing now. I looked at Alice and back at Edward wondering what was so funny. I began to blush as I felt like the only one who didn't get the joke. Alice turned to me still laughing.

"Bella, Carlisle isn't my brother.....he's my Dad!!!" she couldn't contain her laughter and started giggling again.I blushed 8 shades of red.

"Oh ...sorry, I didn't know......" I trailed off. No point in even trying to explain my stupidity.

"No need to apologize Bella" Carlisle said still smiling.

I felt like such an idiot!! I didn't dare look at Edward. Carlisle excused himself still laughing as he left the room and Edward disappeared upstairs.

I was kicking myself on the inside as I made my way to the kitchen with Alice. We sat at the kitchen table, she was still giggling to herself when she looked at me. I was still scarlet. Probably permanently now I thought to myself.

"Its OK Bella" she said reassuringly

"My foot constantly lives in my mouth" I said and sighed.

"Its because he's so young, people just don't expect him to have 3 grown up kids. Obviously he's not our real Dad nor is Esme our real Mom but they're the closest thing Emmett,Edward and I have to a Mom and Dad."

"Emmett?" I questioned

"He's my older brother, He's in college in Alaska. Hopefully you'll get to meet him someday"she said smiling.

"Oh so you do actually have another brother" I said taking out my books

"Yeah....so you weren't completely wrong Bella " she said laughing again. "I'm sorry you didn't meet my Mom, she's at a convention in Washington today"

We spent what felt like hours on our homework. Alice was a really good tutor. She was very patient with me and explained everything thoroughly, a lot better than Mr Varner and she made it look somewhat easier and gave me a little cheer when I solved a problem which made me feel five years old again.

We decided to take a break and Alice directed me to the bathroom.I walked up the winding staircase admiring the second floor of the house, still looking for a pile of cardboard boxes with no luck. It was beautifully decorated. Hadn't Jessica said something about their Mom being a decorator?. I was taking in the different colors, pictures and textures of the upstairs when I heard music coming from one of the rooms.I recognized the song and noticed the door of the room was left slightly ajar. I peeked into the room and I saw the biggest cd I've ever seen. The whole wall was nearly covered and I saw the big stereo from where the music came from. I craned my neck to look at the rest of the room I saw a big bed and some cardboard boxes. Finally I thought to myself. I strained my eyes to read what was written on the boxes. **EDWARD**.

I stopped inhaling and held my breath. This is Edward's room!! I froze as I noticed the long leather sofa that was pushed against the far wall. He lay there still as a statue with his eyes closed. It didn't even look like he was breathing. For a moment I thought he was asleep until I heard him humming along to the song.I would have gladly stood there all day watching him but I had to get back to Alice. I stole another glance at him, he had a small smile on his lips.I looked at his lips a lot longer than I should have.

I turned to walk away trying no to make any noise when I stubbed my toe on the door frame. "OUCH" I yelped as I hopped around on one foot. Nice one Bella, so much for stealth!Now you can add peeping Tom to your resume. Edwards eyes snapped open now and I moved away from the door still on one foot.I was considering running or hopping down the stairs and pretending I was never there but he was at door already.

I was afraid to look up at his face, I felt the full power of his eyes on me but he didn't say anything. Finally I gave in and looked up at him, preparing myself for the anger that would stain his beautiful face but his expression surprised me. He didn't look mad, he was smiling, his eyes were amused.

"Do you always kick door frames instead of knocking" he asked me still smiling.

"Yes...I mean No..I always knock" I wasn't sure if I was still red form my exchange with Carlisle but I was certainly red now.

"I was joking Bella" his smile growing wider. That was the first time he had said my name and it hung in the air for a moment.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you....I was looking for the bathroom.....and I heard the music" I struggled with my explanation of why I was spying on him.

"You know Debussy?" He asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"Just my favourites" I said " Clair de Lune is one of my favourites, my Mom used to play it all the time around the house" my mind went back to our little house in Phoenix but snapped back out of my thoughts when Edwards lips curled into a heartbreaking crooked smile.

"Its one of my favourites too" he said. Just then I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Alice standing there with her hands on her hips.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you'd fallen in" she said

"Sorry Alice, I was just on my way, when I heard....."Alice looked at me and then Edward and back at me again. She smiled brightly and grabbed my wrist and pulled me down stairs not letting me finish my sentence or go to the bathroom. I glanced back over my shoulder at Edward. He was leaning in the doorway like a Greek god. My eyes met his one last time and I had to look away and let my hair fall on my face.

When it was time for me to go, I said goodbye to Carlisle, apologising again for the mix up earlier, he just laughed and told me not to worry about it. I thanked Alice again. I wanted to say goodbye to Edward but he stayed up stairs.

I hopped into my truck, Alice stood on the first step still waving as I put the key in the ignition. I braced myself for the noise of my truck as it roared to life, but it never came. I tried again and again and nothing.

"Damn it" I yelled as I hit the steering wheel. I climbed out if the truck and kicked the wheel, which hurt a lot more than I'd expected.I hopped around on one foot for the second time today. Edward had now joined Alice on the steps and he hadn't missed my tantrum. Great!!. I looked up to see the two of them laughing. I made my way up to them.

"It wont start" I said defeated as I dropped my bag on the step.

"Its a pity Emmett's not here, he would probably know what to do" Alice explained.

I thought for a second and then I had an idea. "I'll just call Jazz, he'll come get me" I said reaching for my phone in my pocket.

"Bella!!" Alice almost screeched as she grabbed the phone from my hand. "You cant get Jasper to come here" She shouted wide eyed.

"Why not?" I asked as Edward raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Look at what I'm wearing!!!" she said pointing at her clothes.

I eyed her up and down "You're wearing exactly what you wore to school today Alice" I stated

"Exactly" she said as she threw her hands in the air as if her point had been proved.

I looked at her puzzled, and I almost laughed when I noticed Edward had the same confused expression on his face.

"Edward will give you a ride home" Alice said suddenly, her eyes dancing.

The smile faded from my face and I gulped. "What?" was all I could manage to say.

"You don't mind do you Edward?" Alice asked him with a slight grin on her face and one eyebrow arched.

"No" he said as he took the keys from his pocket and started towards the Volvo.

I stared after him in shock as Alice hugged me again and pushed me towards the car. I heard it roar to life and then slightly purr.I picked up my bag and got into the car. It felt like it was no longer just my cheeks blushing it was my whole body. There was silence in the car. It felt like you could cut it with a knife. I wracked my brain thinking of something to say. He beat me to it as Alice had earlier today in Trig.

"So what other kinds of music do you like other than classical Bella" he asked. I liked the way he said my name. The way it rolled off his tongue.

"Umm.... I like a bit of everything" I said as we turned out of the driveway and onto the road. He leaned forward and opened the glove box which was full of Cd's, some even fell out on my lap.I was suddenly very aware of Edwards hand grazing my knee as he tried to catch some of the cd's that had fallen.I let my hair fall on my face, covering it.

"You can pick the road tunes" he said with a smile. I returned his smile as I sorted through the cd's

"Are all these yours?"I asked after a while

"Yep" he replied

"Really" I said smiling holding up a copy of the high school musical soundtrack. "I never took you for a HSM fan"

He looked at the cd in horror. "OK That one belongs to Alice"

"Sure sure that's what they all say"I said laughing. He was laughing too.

"So whats in your cd player right now?" he asked

"This!" I said as I pulled the cd out of the case and popped it into the cd player. I skipped forward to number 6. my favourite track on the album.

Edward waited and soon One Republic All fall down filled the car. He nodded in agreement.

"The cello is amazing isn't it?" he asked

"It totally makes the song" I said and then we were quiet as we listened to the lyrics.

"Do you have a boyfriend Bella?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked at him wide eyed. Had he just said what I thought he said?

"Emmm.... no..I....."I looked at his face and blushed pink.

"I didnt mean to be nosy Bella"he said sincerely." I just saw you talking to some guy in the parking lot yesterday and assumed...." he trailed off

"Oh no!! Jacob no we used to date ...not anymore umm... no"my hand tightened around the cd case I was holding,

"If you dont want to talk about it, its OK Bella" He said the full power of his eyes on me now.

"Thanks" I said. "Its kind of complicated"

"Lets see whats on the radio" he said switching it on.

Avril Lavigne 'when you're gone' filled the car. I looked at Edward and I could feel it coming. The words creeping into my mind. Before I knew what I was doing I reached forward and turned it off.

Edward looked at me surprised."So he broke your heart I'm guessing" was all he said.

I nodded my head. It was all built up inside me. Seeing Jacob yesterday had brought it all back and that song, the same song I heard yesterday on the way to school. Before long I was pouring my heart out to Edward. Telling him everything that happened. He was practically a stranger but maybe that's what I needed.

I amazed myself because for the first time in weeks I hadn't cried when I went back over everything in my mind.I was giving Edward directions between cursing Leah and Jacob and told him about him calling me yesterday. He laughed when I told him about my prank on the phone. As we turned onto my street I pointed at my house and I proceeded to put the Cd's back into the glove compartment.

"Eh Bella?" I heard Edward say.

I looked up at him and he motioned his head towards my house. There at the end of the driveway was a black motorcycle and a very angry looking Jacob leaning against it.

"Oh no" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

I looked at Edward who had a wicked grin on his face. He got out of the car. I panicked as I watched him walk around to my side. He open my door and took my bag. I stared at him in confusion as he held out his hand for me and I took it.

"Follow my lead" he whispered into my ear. I shivered and nodded. I stole a look at Jacob who was no longer leaning he was standing , his fists were balled. Edward continued to walk me to my door not even acknowledging Jacob.

We both stopped at the door and Edward handed me back my bag. I looked at his beautiful face. One of his hands came up to my face as his finger tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and he let his finger trace the line of my jaw. He made sure Jacob caught that. I stood there motionless, my skin still tingling from where he had touched me.

"Invite me in Bella" he whispered. I looked at Jacob, he looked furious. And before I knew what I was doing I took Edwards hand and led him inside closing the door behind us. I didn't dare look back.

**So that was chapter 4! Please review!!**

**Jeez I wish Edward would drive me home once in a while ha ha lol!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but you guy's already knew that!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews,add's and fav's...I love you guys xx**

Chapter 5:

**Bella POV**

I closed the door and leaned back against it. My heart was racing, pounding in my chest, my cheeks hot as I listened. I heard the sound of the motorcycle as it roared to life and then as it sped away. I looked at Edward, he had a slightly pained expression on his face that I didn't understand until he looked down at our hands. Only then did I realise I was still holding his hand, no not holding squeezing. I loosened my grip, but he didn't let go, instead he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb into my hand. My heart rate had somewhat slowed down to a normal pace. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Edward looked concerned until I snapped out of it and smiled at him he returned my smile, my favourite crooked that made my heart race again. He finally released my hand. I never wanted him to let go.

"I can't believe I just did that!!" I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I hope he didn't slash your tyres"

Edward laughed. "Silly Bella" He mumbled. "I doubt you'll be seeing him again anytime soon"

"Oh you don't know Jacob, he's very stubborn, I'm sure he'll come again" I said sighing.

Edward raised his hand to my face again just as he had outside. He let his hand brush my cheek as it flushed red.

"I'm really sorry he's bothering you Bella" he said. As I looked at his eyes I knew he really meant it.

"Thank you Edward" I said after a moment of studying his perfect face.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"All sorts of things" I replied and he smiled. I walked to the kitchen and Edward followed behind me. I found a note on the table from Charlie. I read it aloud

Bells,

Don't worry about dinner for me tonight. I'm going to Harry's after work. See you later

Love Dad

"So you're going to be here alone Bella?" Edward said suddenly behind me.

"Yeah it's no big deal though" I said turning to face him.

"But what if he comes back?" Edward asked the word "he" rolled off his tongue with disgust.

"I doubt Jacob will come back today" I looked out the window and saw Edward's car parked out front. "especially with your car parked outside, maybe I should buy a Volvo and leave it out there permanently" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

Edward laughed "Or maybe I'll just have to hang around here a bit more" I looked at him surprised at what he had just said. "It would be the least expensive option" he said with a dazzling smile.

My heart raced at the thought of Edward 'hanging around here' a bit more. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my stomach growled noisily. I hadn't eaten since lunch time today, with all the commotion that had happened this afternoon I hadn't noticed my hunger pangs. I let out an embarrassed laugh at the fierce sound it made. I turned away from Edward towards the sink, almost leaning on the counter for support, for what I was about to do.

I took a deep breath and whipped around toward Edward again. His eyes met mine expectantly. I bit my lip. _Do it Bella._

" Have you eaten yet Edward?" I asked him, even though I was at his house all afternoon and hadn't seen him in the kitchen once so I knew he hadn't, well unless he had a secret stash up in his room.I waited for his reply.

"No actually I haven't, not since lunch today" he said smiling "why?"

Oh jeez he was gonna make me say it. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked nervously "Its the least I can do to thank you for saving me out there, if you need to go its..." _Oh shut up Bella and give him a chance to answer._

He pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table "What are we having?" he asked smiling brightly. My stomach did a little flip. I thought about the school of fish populating our freezer right now but then decided against it .

"Ummm..... Pasta?" I replied after a moment of weighing my options.

"Sounds good to me" he said reassuringly.

I proceeded to make dinner. He had gotten up to help but I refused, I was thanking him I reminded him. I suggest he watch tv in the living room while he waited but he stayed in the kitchen.

I was so flustered with him just sitting at the table. I could feel his eyes on me all the time and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Pasta was quick and easy to make, with not a lot of work involved to distract me. As I wracked my brain thinking of something to say to Edward I suddenly wished I had gone with the fish option.I had decided to set the table to keep my hands busy, but Edward had intercepted, I frowned at him.

"At least let me set the table Bella, I feel bad just sitting here doing nothing" he flashed a brilliant smile and I caved instantly.

I went to stir the pasta just for something to do. Why was I so nervous around him all the time? _Maybe because he's gorgeous, and sweet, and kind and funny and about to have_ _dinner with you, so you better play it cool_ I said to myself. I served dinner and we both sat down at the table. He sat in Charlie's chair and the difference's between Edward and its usual occupier were almost comical. We talked about anything and everything while we ate. He laughed a lot and I'd never seen him act so casually, when we had both finished eating the conversation turned serious.

"Do you think you will ever be reunited with Jacob again, Bella?" he asked suddenly. I nearly fell off my chair.

"No I doubt it very much, he hurt me a lot" I blushed eight shades of red.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said sincerely

"Oh don't be Edward it's not your fault, good riddance is what I say" I laughed trying to lighten the mood of our suddenly serious conversation. "What about you?" I asked

"What about me?" He asked

"Well you know... did you have a girlfriend in Alaska?" I asked sheepishly keep my eyes cast downward.

When he didn't reply I looked up. He was looking out the window." Bella I should go, its getting late and Alice will be wondering where I am" he said suddenly.

He stood up and I stood too. Clearing the plates to hide my disappointment.

"Sure, I have some homework to do anyway"._That was a lie I had done it all at his house._

I walked him to the door. "Dinner was great" he said "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he said hopefully.

"Yeah , If I get up early enough to get the bus, stupid truck" I laughed

"Don't be absurd Bella I can give you a ride to school" he said

"Oh you don't have to do that I ...." He put one long pale finger on my lips to silence me. I hope he didn't notice them quivering beneath his finger.

"I'll be here in the morning. no arguments" and with that he was gone out the door.

I closed the door and leaned against it for the second time today, this time with a very different expression on my face. I sighed loudly and pulled out my phone to ring Jasper.

**Edward POV**

As I drove away from Bella's I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so much more interesting than anyone I'd ever met. I cursed myself for leaving so abruptly and acting so rudely but I had to leave.

Alice would be livid when I got home. I tried to take my mind off the welcome home I would receive. I turned on the Cd player and listened to one republic on the way home. I couldn't help but think about Bella. She had really opened up to me in the car and the look on her face when we pulled up in front of her house and saw Jacob. Just thinking his name made me angry. How could he hurt her? My hands tightened on the steering wheel.

As I turned up my driveway I noticed Esme's car was parked outside. Mom was home.I climbed out of the Volvo and made my way to the house. I opened the door quietly hoping I could just sneak in without Alice noticing but as soon as I turned around she was standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked very annoyed.

"Where the hell have you been Edward Cullen?" she said almost shouting. Uh oh.. use of the second name = very annoyed Alice.

"I drove Bella home" I said trying to make my voice sound innocent.

"To where..... Phoenix???" she said as she folded her arms. She was holding something in her hand.

"No, I got a little distracted and lost track of time" I said trying to hide a smile. Suddenly she threw what she was holding at me.I caught it. It was my cell phone.

"Next time you get "Distracted" you might wanna bring this with you" she said turning to walk away. "Oh and by the way Tanya called......._again_" her voice clearly annoyed.

I froze.

**Dun dun dun!!!!!! Tanya???? WTF???**

**Please review!! love ye xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I think I would keep Edward all to myself and not share him with anybody!! No you can't make me lol**

**Authors note**: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! You rock!! Sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't help myself lol. So Tanya yeah hmmmm... I wonder what she wants with Edward?? Also someone commented on my spelling sorry but tyres is spelt with a 'y' in Ireland I just found out that you spell it tires but you got the drift anyway. So this is chapter 6. Hope you like it. **Please review :)**

Chapter 6: Complicated

Edward Pov

I lay on the sofa in my room with the music on low as not to disturb Carlisle or Esme.I still had my cell phone in my hand. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.I opened my eyes when Alice entered. She stood at the door eyeing the cell phone in my hand.

"Have you called her yet?" She asked with her hands placed firmly on her hips now.

"Called who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Tanya!!! you know exactly who I'm talking about Edward" She shot back.

"I don't think it's any of your business Alice!!" I snapped.

"It is when my friend is involved Edward" She had closed the door now and walked towards the sofa.

"What are you talking about Alice, you and Tanya were never friends" I said slightly confused at her last comment.

"I know that Edward! I was talking about Bella!" She said standing over me now.

"Bella?" I asked as I sat up looking her directly in the eye now. "What does Bella have to do with any of this?"

"Edward seriously?" she covered her eyes with her hands clearly frustrated. I stared at her. "Just sort it out before someone gets hurt" she said removing her hands from her face, her eyes pleading.

"There's nothing to sort out Alice" I said

"Then why is she calling non stop since we got here?" raising an eyebrow at me

I stared at her for a moment. "Well?" she asked again pressing for an answer.

"Just forget about it Alice" I said, her expression turned furious.

"Fine!!" she shouted as she stalked out of my room and slammed the door, so hard that my Cd's shook. I lay back down on the sofa. I hated it when Alice was mad at me. I was thinking about the comment she had made about Bella when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id flashing on the screen.

**TANYA**

Bella POV

When I got off the phone with a very excited Jasper, who was ecstatic to hear my news of a very jealous Jacob, I headed for the shower. I ran back over my conversation with Jasper in my head while I was washing my hair, he had asked a LOT of questions about Alice. I think he really likes her. He also teased me about liking Edward!. I told him that was absurd, although in the back of my mind a little voice knew better. I pushed the thoughts away. He was waaaayyyy out of my league anyway.

Something else was bugging me too. His quick exit at dinner! What was that all about? Charlie still wasn't home as I was crawling into bed, I tried to wait up but I was exhausted.I pulled on my earphones, and when All fall down suddenly came on I couldn't help but smile. I thought about riding to school with Edward tomorrow and that made me all the more anxious to fall asleep quickly.I drifted to sleep, still smiling.

I awoke before my alarm had even went off. When had that ever happened?? I lay there and untangled myself from the earphones cord. Charlie was convinced that I would strangle myself with it in my sleep one of these nights. Speaking of Charlie, I could hear him pottering about down stairs. I dragged myself out of bed.

It was a cloudy overcast day. No change there then I thought to myself as I made my way down stairs still in my pj's.

"Hey Dad" I called as I entered the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, the same chair Edward had sat in last night, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bells" He replied. "You're up early"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep" I said as I plonked down in the chair across from him. "What time was it when you came home last night?" I asked

"Hey, last time I checked I was the parent" he said smiling "It was late Bells, sorry about dinner and leaving you here on your own, I was just catching up with Harry and Billy and watching the game" he said as I got up and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Its OK Dad" _I wasn't on my own_, not that Charlie would need to know that.

"So I noticed the truck is missing" he said after a minute.

"Oh Yeah I drove to Alice's house after school yesterday and then it wouldn't start so her brother gave me a lift home."_And then we had dinner together and oh yeah wound Jacob up._

"Oh we may get that truck looked at so, do you need a ride to school?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm getting a lift with Alice" I said "besides you leave way too early"

"That's true and speaking of, I best be off" he stood finishing his coffee and looking at his watch.

"Bye Dad" I called to him as he made his way to the door.

"Bye Bells, see you later" he said as he left.

I sat in the kitchen for a little longer listening to the cruiser pull away as I finished my orange juice. I washed my glass and Charlie's coffee mug and went upstairs to get dressed. I pulled my wardrobe apart looking for something to wear. _Its only school Bella I had to keep reminding myself_.

Finally I settled on a dark blue blouse and dark jeans. I tried to make my hair co-operate but it simply wouldn't so I tied it up loosely with pieces falling on my face as the morning went on. _Why was I so pumped this morning? _I knew the answer but didn't want to admit it to myself. I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock, he was early, good thing I'd been up for about five hours. I ran down the stairs and took a deep breath before I flung open the door. I gasped.

"Hey Bell" Jacob said. My mouth fell open in shock.

Edward POV

Alice hadn't spoken to me all morning and I knew I was in trouble. I had tried to talk to her at breakfast but she just ignored me so I took the hint.

We were in the Volvo now on our way to Bella's, I could feel the tension in the car, you could cut it with a knife. Alice had put on the High school Musical soundtrack just to annoy me. I tried to act like it didn't bother me and every few minutes I would catch her looking at me, no not looking... glaring.

The ride seemed so much shorter yesterday Maybe it had something to do with the awful silence that filled the car now. Neither of us were speaking just Zac Efron singing his little heart out. I had to say something. It was killing me. I leaned forward and turned off the music. Alice shot me a dark look.

"I was listening to that" she spat.

"Alice, I really don't understand why you're upset with me right now" I said

"You're kidding right?" she said eyebrows raised

"No I'm not" I said looking at her. She looked out the window, not speaking to me directly.

"Well when you figure it out, get back to me" she said as she leaned forward to turn back on the music. She stayed looking out the window for the rest of the way. I sighed in defeat.

Bella POV

I stood there frozen in place. Jacob stood there waiting for me to say something. He was not who I expected at all and it took a moment for my brain to start working again.

"Jacob" was all I could manage still in shock.

"Bell, I wanted to catch you before you left, I really think we should talk" he said taking a step forward. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood directly in front of him blocking his entrance, he was much bigger than I was and would easily brush past me but he wouldn't dare touch me.I shot him a warning look.

"I don't think we have anything left to talk about Jacob" I said standing my ground.

"I think we should talk about yesterday, don't you?" he said with anger in his voice

"Not really no, I have to get ready for school now Jacob" I said as I moved my hand to the door, trying to give him the hint to go away, but stubborn Jake as usual, was having none of it. He put his strong hand on the door, stopping me from closing it.

"Who is he?" he asked, his eyes full of anger were boring into mine. I decided to play dumb.

"Who's who?" I asked looking away from his eyes.

"The guy" he said through clenched teeth

"What guy?" I said I knew I was skating on thin ice with the growl that came from Jacob's chest. He slammed his fist into the door. His anger frightened me and I jumped at the sound it made.

"Dammit Bella!! You know who I'm talking about. The guy you were with yesterday. The guy who had his hands all over you" He was shouting now.

Edward POV

As Alice and I were pulling up to Bella's house I noticed the motorcycle in the driveway. I growled with anger. Alice looked at me surprised by my reaction. I had barely stopped the car before I was out the door making my way up the drive way.

I looked back at Alice, she stared at me wide eyed. I clenched my fists. Neither of them notice me coming towards them. He had just punched the door and she looked frightened. This angered me even more. I thought Bella had noticed me but he was shouting now and she was looking down at her feet. She looked like she was about to cry. Maybe not.

".......the guy who had his hands all over you"

"You mean me?" I said. Jacob whipped towards me with fire in his eyes. Bella's head snapped up. Her eyes wide.

Bella POV

How had I not seen him coming. It was as if he had appeared out of thin air.I looked at him now. His posture was stiff with his fists balled and his teeth clenched. He was a little taller than Jacob. Both of them stared at each other. Jacob spoke first.

"And who are you?" he asked clearly trying to control his voice. Edward glared at him for a moment and I thought he was going to hit him but instead he turned to face me softening his expression.

"Bella love, are you nearly ready?" He said in a soft silky voice. _I'm sorry!! What did he just say??_

Edward winked at me and then turned back to face Jacob who looked like he was going to explode right there in front of us. I turned to grab my bag and my jacket, still dazed from what Edward had said. I grabbed my keys and closed the door. Both Edward and Jacob were still staring at each other. I thought they had forgotten my presence, until Edward stepped towards me taking my bag and my hand. He intertwined our fingers and beagn walking towards the Volvo but not before turning towards Jacob once more and saying.

"Edward Cullen"

**Smmoooth Edward! Very smmooth...**

**Please review!! You get a cookie if you do!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I just like playing with them lol**

**Authors note**: Hey Guys thanks sooooooooo much for all the reviews and all the support, you guys are amazing. Also I've gotten so many comments about how I ended the last chapter lol I just thought it would be so smooth of Edward to stay calm and then reply as he was walking away and then I didn't want to spoil the smooth moment so I left it.I know you're dying to know whats going on with Tanya and Edward and you will find out soon, also someone wanted to know If I would be bringing Rosalie into the story and I will.

This is Chapter 7 hope you like it. **Please review :)**

Chapter 7:

**Bella POV**

I was still in a daze when we arrived at school. I had been pinching myself in the back of Edwards car just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I had almost drawn blood I was convinced it was real. Edwards words clouded my head. _Bella love._ I got goosebumps when I thought of it.I didn't dare look back at Jacob as we drove away. No one, had said anything in the car on the way and I sensed a bit of tension between Alice and Edward, but I didn't want to ask. Alice climbed out of the car without a word and took off across the parking lot. I wasn't even out of the car yet as I stared after her. Edward opened my door for me, always the perfect gentleman.

"What's up with Alice, is she mad at me or something?" I asked, wracking my brain trying to think of something I'd done wrong.

"No she's not mad at you Bella, she's upset with me" he said with an expression on his face I couldn't figure out. _Hurt? Shame?_

"Why?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me. He slowly lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. If I hadn't been leaning against the car I would probably had fallen over and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Its complicated" he said finally. _Its complicated, that's my response to anyone who asks about Jacob, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it._

"Oh" was all I could say with a million things running through my head. I really wanted to say _uncomplicate it_ but that would have been rude.

Just then, Jessica and Lauren walked by, they scowled at me and mumbled something that I didn't catch but it certainly wasn't "Morning Bella". Edward noticed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, we're gonna be late" I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

Walking through school with Edward was amazing and interesting experience. I couldn't believe the amount of attention he got, especially from girls. They were practically falling over him and what was even more amazing was that he seemed to be oblivious to it.I got some serious dagger eyes thrown at me as we walked towards trig. He stopped at the door.

"See you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling and kinda wishing I had a time machine so we could skip straight to lunch.

"That's if Alice lets me sit with you" he said and then he was gone, walking down the hall way leaving a string of tumbling girls behind him. I mad my way into class. I sat next to Alice. Jessica shot me a look, even though she was already sitting beside someone. I would try and talk to her now, Edward had said she wasn't mad at me but as we sat in silence I decided to make sure.

"Alice, did I do something wrong?" I asked in a whisper. She looked at me her usually happy face,frowning. She sighed.

"Sorry Bella, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Edward" she almost spat the name. "it's not fair to take it out on you" she smiled.

"Can I ask why?" She looked at me for a moment,and then gave the same answer as her brother. "Its complicated"

"That's what he said" I mumbled. I was not ready for her reaction.

"Oh did he now!!" she almost shouted She was really mad now. Mr. Varner hushed her from the board. She gritted her teeth.

"What's going on Alice?" I whispered. She opened her mouth to answer when Mr Varner called on me for an answer.

Edward POV

As I walked to history, I thought about the events of the morning. The argument with Alice, my stunt with Jacob, Bella's questions. _Why all of a sudden, do I feel the need to protect her all the time?._The look on Jacob's face as we walked away was priceless. How dare he hurt her!!

I thought about the conversation I had with Tanya last night and my response to Bella's question._Why didn't I tell her the truth?_ I shook the thoughts out of my head as I saw Jasper waving at me. I sat next to him.

"Hey man" he said with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Hey" I replied still trying to work out why he was smiling. And then he answered my unspoken question.

"Bella told me what you did to Jacob yesterday" I looked down a bit embarrassed "it was so sweet, I wish I could have been there, man I've wanted to beat his ass for so long" he rambled on and on until Mr. Stewart called the class to attention.

"Next time you plan on doing something like that give me a call" he said smiling.

_You've already missed the sequel _I thought to myself, I nodded at him.

Although I hadn't planned any of it, it just kind of happened and again this morning. I tried to pay attention in class but I couldn't, not in any of my classes of the morning and yet I was dreading lunch,having to face Alice again and with Bella and Jasper I presume, present who knows what she might say. As I qued for my food with Jasper, I spotted Alice and Bella sitting in the same seat we were in yesterday. I tried to think of an excuse as to why I needed to skip lunch but came up with nothing. Jasper too had spotted the girls and was walking towards them, I followed him reluctantly.

Bella POV

I saw Jasper and Edward walking towards us. Jasper was smiling where as Edward looked like he was in pain. Alice still hadn't told me what was going on and had managed to avoid the subject all morning. Maybe Jasper knew what was going on.

"Hey" Jasper greeted us with a big smile, he looked at Alice and she smiled brightly at him as he sat down next to her. I watched Alice as Edward went to sit down. She shot him a look and he came and sat by me. They didn't speak to one another.I looked at Jasper who stared back at me with a very confused expression. I just shrugged.

"So" Jasper began "What did you crazy kids get up you last night?" he asked. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Alice noticed too as she glared at him. She turned back to Jasper smiling again.

"Nothing Jazz, what did you do?" she answered

"Uh nothing, I had practice after school and then I just did my homework and watched tv, nothing too exciting" he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Lunch continued with neither of the Cullen's speaking directly to one another. Jasper and Alice talked all through lunch where as Edward barely said anything to me. Every time I stole a glance at him he looked lost in thought. He caught me once and he just smiled at me but it didn't touch his eyes.

I picked at my lunch suddenly loosing my appetite. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Still no truce had been made between Alice and Edward and I thought I was gonna die if someone didn't say something in the car on the way to the Cullen's for tutoring session number two. Between the tension and the high school musical soundtrack I was sure I was gonna snap. As we pulled up in front of the house I noticed the big red jeep that wasn't there yesterday. It was huge.

"Your Mom sure does have extreme taste" I said still staring at the massive machine. Edward laughed and Alice squealed.

"Emmett's home!!!" She jumped out of the car as we pulled up next to it.I saw my truck with the hood pulled up. Alice had said yesterday Emmett would know how to fix it. I got out of the car and made my way to my truck, excited to meet the other brother. Someone was working on it all right. Suddenly the hood crashed down. I froze when I saw the person behind it. It wasn't Emmett, that's for sure.

"Try it now Emmett" she called. She was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair with flawless skin and a take 5 notches off your selfesteem figure. The truck roared to life which made me jump.

"I told you I could do it" she called "You owe me twenty" she said laughing. Just then the biggest guy I've ever seen climbed out of my truck. He was big and burly but still handsome. Alice ran towards him and he effortlessly scooped her up into a big hug. He hit Edward on the back which nearly knocked him on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me then.

"Hey, this heap of junk must be yours," he said as he threw my car keys at me. "You left those in the ignition yesterday" I almost fell tying to catch my keys and Edward had to catch me. _He was always saving me._Emmet's booming laughter echoed around us. "You're funny" he said still laughing.

"Forgive my brother," Edward said shooting him a look. "Bella, this is Emmett and this is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale" he said gesturing towards the girl who looked like a swim suit model.

"Hey"I said, she looked at me and smiled, I extended my hand to Emmett but he just grabbed me into a bear hug, crushing my rib cage. _Can't breath!!_

When he released me, I thanked Rosalie for fixing my truck. "I like a challenge" was all she said as she made her way into the house with Emmett. Alice looked so excited to see them both I decided to postpone tutoring for today.

"Are you sure Bella?" She asked, her big eyes lighting up.

"Yeah Alice you should go be with your family and catch up, I'm sure I can handle tonights homework and If I cant I can always call Jazz" I said and she laughed at the last bit. She hugged me then.

"Call me if you get stuck OK" she called as she made her way up the steps almost dancing. Edward offered to drive behind me just in case my truck broke down again, but I refused telling him I had faith in Rosalie and that he should sort things out with his family. He stood there for a moment, as if he were trying to decide whether he should tell me something or not as I looked up at him waiting. He let out a big sigh and said "Thank you Bella" and then he was gone.

I drove home slowly, I had forgotten how noisy my truck was being in the Volvo the past two days. When I pulled up in front of the house, I was overjoyed to see no unwanted visitors, but my joy was short lived as the phone rang while I was coming in the door. I ran to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello" I answered breathless

"Bella, its me Jake" I fought the urge to hang up straight away.

"What Jacob?" I asked in a hostile tone.

"I just wanna apologise for this morning Bell, I was way out of line and I should never have gone off at you like that."

"No you shouldn't have Jacob!" I said, finding it easier to stick up to him when I couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry. So who is he?" he asked. _Not this again!_

"Edward Cullen" I said matter of factually. I could hear Jacob growl down the phone when he wasn't getting the details he wanted and then he hung up. I stuck my tongue out at the receiver feeling five years old again.

Edward POV

My phone vibrated again in my pocket, I flipped it open **one new message from Tanya**. I closed it again without even reading it. I drew my attention back to Emmett and whatever story he was telling. Alice was glaring at me. We were all sat around the kitchen table talking as my mom flew around the kitchen making dinner. Alice kicked me under the table, I looked at her suddenly with a what the hell expression?. She just raised an eyebrow at me.

"So Emmett ,How long are you staying for?" I asked ignoring Alice.

"Just a few days, Rose and I are heading back to Alaska Friday" he said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. My phone vibrated again. I didn't even need to check it, I already knew who it was. I sighed in defeat. Alice stared at me.

"Mind If I carpool?" I asked bowing my head

**So Edward is off on a road trip it seems! Tune in next week to see what happens *insert dramatic music here***

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I would be awesome.**

**Authors note:**Thanks so much for all the reviews I love you guys and I love getting feedback!! :) Ok so Edward is going to Alaska in this chapter. People have been freaking out over Tanya. I hope you enjoy is chapter 8 **Please review ** **:)**

Chapter 8:Was it something I said?

**Bella POV**

I struggled with my math homework that night but I didn't dare tell Alice that. She was so excited to see Emmett and Rosalie, I wouldn't want to make her feel guilty about spending time with her family, even if she wasn't speaking to one member right now. Jasper called me after dinner to see what was up with Alice and Edward today, but I was hoping he had the answer, obviously not. The next day at school I was relieved to find Alice in a better mood. Edward seemed to only be there in body and not in mind. He barely said two words to me all day and avoided my eyes, when I looked at him. Jasper and Alice talked like they usually did at lunch, making me feel like a third wheel even with the body of Edward present. They talked, laughed and flirted outrageously while Edward and I sat in silence. When he suddenly spoke I jumped.

"Did you make it home ok yesterday Bella?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Um.. yeah, she runs like a dream" I said. He laughed now and had to look at me.

"I highly doubt that Bella" he said.

I didn't answer I just studied his face. He didn't look away.I noticed Jasper and Alice had stopped talking and suddenly Alice kicked Edward under the table breaking his gaze. I reluctantly tore my eyes away and blushed. There was silence for a few seconds before Jasper and Alice found something else to talk about and then they were lost in conversation again like they were the only two people on the earth. Edward looked at me again.

"Did you have any unexpected visitors yesterday Bella?" he whispered.

"Nope no visitors, just a phone call" I said sighing.

"You were right Bella, he is stubborn. You weren't exaggerating then." he replied.

"Told you! He's almost as stubborn as me, maybe that's why we didn't last" I let out a little laugh at the last part. _Nothing at all to do with the fact that he's a liar and a cheater._Edward stared at me for a moment.

"Do you truly believe that Bella?" he said in a soft velvet voice.

"No" I said quickly looking down and blushing

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?" he asked still staring at me. _Woah!! where the hell had that question come from?? _His eyes compelled me to tell the truth, I had no funny or sarcastic come back so I was honest with my answer.

"I hope so...... I hope I'm not broken beyond repair" I looked down, picking at the bagel that was on my tray.

Edward didn't respond. I peeked up at him again through my hair. He was staring at the table again lost in thought. I looked at Jasper and Alice again, they were talking and laughing their faces just inches from each other. I looked back at Edward, he was still staring at the table. I sighed and slumped back in my chair._What was wrong with me? _The bell rang and I dragged myself off to class.

I said goodbye to Jasper in the parking lot after school and followed the Volvo to the Cullen's. I finally met Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she begged me to call her.I complimented her on the house, but she smiled and said it wasn't even half finished. I wondered what she could do to make it more beautiful. _Maybe hang a few more pictures of Edward. stop it!!_

Alice did her best to explain the homework but I was too distracted to even absorb any of it, with Edward sitting across from me. Though she never lost her patience with me once, no matter how many times she had to repeat it, because Edward was twirling his pen in his fingers now with a furrowed brow. _How did she expect me to learn anything with him sitting right across the table?? Maybe I should bring Jasper to the next tutoring session and see how she likes it!!_

We took a break when Emmett and Rosalie came home from a day of shopping. Emmett looked exhausted. Alice jumped up and down while Rosalie showed her what she purchased.I really didn't like shopping as much as Alice did. I stayed sitting across from Edward when Emmett joined us.

"You all set for Alaska tomorrow man?" Emmett asked hitting Edward on the arm. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. _He never mentioned he was going to Alaska tomorrow, Alice never mentioned it either. Why is he going back so soon? _Millions of questions ran through my head as Edward stared at me with wide eyes. He looked at Emmett who was still talking.

"....How long has it been since you've seen Tanya, long distance relationships must be hard" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at him and then back at me. His eyes still wide studied my face. I felt like I had just gotten stabbed in the heart. I'm sure it was written all over my face. The pain I felt when I had seen Jacob and Leah together was resurfacing, like there was a gaping hole in my chest. I gasped. My eyes started to well. I could feel the water about to spill I couldn't cry in front of him.I stood up, not really knowing what to do next. Edward stood too, still staring at me. I quickly shoved my stuff in my bag. Edward tried to stop me. Emmett sat there with the most confused "Was it something I said?" expression on his face.

"I have to go" I said, not looking at Edward, letting my hair fall over my face hiding it.

I bolted out of the kitchen and blew past Alice and Rosalie in the living room. Edward ran after me calling my name. I knew if he stopped me, my tears would betray me and spill over. I threw the front door open and ran to the truck. I fumbled with the keys and the truck roared to life. Alice had followed Edward now, I could see both of them now standing on the steps as I drove away.

I managed to keep my tears at bay until I reached the house. The minute I reached the kitchen I collapsed on the chair and broke down._How could he does to me? He was just like him!! He was just like Jacob! I had my suspicions over the last few days why he never talked about himself or his life in Alaska and now I knew why!! He's a liar! I can't believe I trusted him. Why would he be any different? _I was startled by a knock at the door. I listened as someone called my name.

"Bella?" Edward called from outside. I moved to the door, but didn't dare open it.

"Bella, it's me Edward, I know you're there, listen you have to give me a chance to explain, ok, just open the door. Bella please" Edward said as he leaned his forehead against the door. I stood there frozen.

"Bella, please open the door" Every time he said my name I felt as if the hole in my chest was getting bigger and bigger. He finally gave up and drove away.I sat at the other side of the door replaying the last few days in my head.

Edward POV

I awoke when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was Emmett. I looked at my alarm clock. 5:30. I had gotten two hours sleep. I had spent 3 hours trying to get through to Bella but she wouldn't answer my calls or text messages. I was beginning to feel like Jacob.

_Why did Emmett have to open his big mouth? Everything would have been fine if he hadn't said anything!_I knew deep down I had no right to be angry with Emmett and that the only person I had to blame was myself. Alice was not even acknowledging my existence at this stage.

I had tried to sleep last night because I knew I had a long weekend ahead of me, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Bella's face. Her face, so easily read, like an open book. I hated hurting her. Truthfully it didn't really matter whether Emmett let slip to Bella, I still had to go to Alaska today. I still had to face Tanya whether Bella knew or not.

I groaned as I hauled myself out of bed. I would have to push Bella to the back of my mind today, if that was possible and focus. I drank some coffee and tried to wake myself up for the long trip ahead of us. I barely spoke to Emmett or Rosalie, I wasn't really a morning person any way. They decided to let me wallow.

I drove behind Emmet's jeep. I decided to drive up myself so I could come home when I wanted to, if I needed to. I was dreading this so much. I drove in silence first and then turned on the cd player. I almost crashed the car when the song started._Damn Alice and damn High school Musical!!_I grabbed the first cd I could put my hands on and put it on. One republic._ Great!_ I turned it off then and tried to concentrate on the road.

Bella POV

It took all my strength for me to get up, get dressed and come to school this morning. I sat in biology, not really paying attention to anything. Angela looked at me with a concerned expression on her face. Every now and then I would glance back at Edward's empty seat next to Jasper. I gritted my teeth.

Jasper had done his best to cheer me up, but failed. He smiled at me, I half smiled back and sighed. I hadn't heard a word Mr. Banner had said since the start of the class.

I had avoided Alice all morning, a little embarrassed about my actions in her house yesterday evening. I still wasn't sure if I even had the right to be angry with Edward and then another part of my mind would scream and silence that voice. I felt like I was moving in reverse. First Jacob and now Edward. The two circumstances had being entirely different but the gaping hole in my chest was pretty much the same. I was dreading lunch. I sat at the same table I had yesterday, slumped in the chair. Jessica and Lauren were staring at me with narrow eyes. _I so wasn't in the mood for them right now. _Alice and Jasper approached the table now and greeted me.

"Hey" I replied in a detached tone not looking Alice in the eye.

"Not eating any lunch today Bella?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I lost my appetite" I mumbled. I kept my eyes down tracing invisible patterns on the table.

"Bella, you really should eat something" Alice said in a soft voice.

"Actually I'm not feeling too well" I said in a harsh tone. Jasper and Alice exchanged looks.

"Bella about yesterday.." Alice began. I stood up.

"Alice can we not!" I said looking at her for the first time. Her eyes were wide and surprised. "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Bella you can't just leave.." Jasper started to protest but I just turned on my heal and left. The sooner I was out of this school the better. I was glad neither of them followed me. When I reached the truck, I climbed inside and just rested my forehead on the steering wheel.

Edward POV

I stood outside Tanya's high school now. My old high school. It felt foreign to me now.I was pacing. She had told me to meet her here._ Maybe she has forgotten!_ I highly doubted it but still had the smallest bit of hope. That hope was crushed however when I seen her and her friend Bree approaching me now. My hand started to shake a bit._ Pull yourself together Edward. Be a man!_ I stood frozen in place as she came closer.

"Hey baby" she said with a wicked smile. "Talk laters Bree" she called as Bree left us alone.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" I said through gritted teeth.

"Whats wrong Eddie?" she said. She knew I despised that nick name. I shot her a look.

"I'm here now Tanya, so talk!!" I said in a harsh tone.

"Look Edward, I'm not the one who ran away ok and left without so much as a goodbye, so there's no need to be angry with me!!" she almost shouted. We stared at each other now.

"I didn't run away Tanya!! In case you haven't noticed I've moved ok with my family, and I didn't come all the way up here to get yelled at" I said taking a step towards her. I was taller than her but not by very much.

"Then why did you come?" She spat.

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone!! Texting me and calling me, calling Alice!!" I said glaring at her.

"You were the one who didn't answer, you were avoiding me!!" she returned my glare.

"What was soooo important that you had to bug me 24/7?? Well I'm here now aren't I?" she stared at me for a moment, my face just inches from hers. She took my hand in hers turning it over as she spoke.

"I just thought that we could talk things through Edward, I mean you left so quickly we barely had time to discuss it" she looked up at me through her lashes. "I knew you'd come back to me Edward, no matter how hard you try, you will never replace me. You can't." she reached up on her toes now her lips just an inch from mine. She closed her eyes. I flinched away from her and pulled my hand from hers. She opened her eyes, clearly angry now.

"Jeez Tanya! I almost fell for it again. You almost had me. We have nothing left to talk through! Nothing left to discuss!! You hurt me!! It was me who was left with a broken heart again and again, and I'd take you back believing you had changed. " I was shouting now and the anger in my voice suprised me. I had been holding this in for far too long. "I defended you in front of my family again and again. Then I learned that they were right. Do you know how embarrassing that is? How ashamed I am" I was breathing heavy now and the words were rushing out.

"I have changed Edward" she whispered as she stepped closer to me.

"So have I" I said as I stepped away from her. Then she snapped.

"Fine Edward!! You go back to Forks!! I hope you have a miserable life there and when you think of me, which I know you will, remember you never satisfied me!! You were just a toy Edward. A toy I liked to play with." she said with a furiously evil grin on her face. I stared at her for a moment and tried to think of what I saw in her in the first place. I was drawing a blank.

"Don't worry about me Tanya, for I wont be thinking of you and as for replacing you, I think I have already found her although calling her your replacement is insulting her intelligence just a bit, she's more like your superior!! She makes me so much happier than you ever did or ever could" I shot back. The grin faded from her face, her eyes were livid.

"Why did you even come?" She asked.

"To tell you this" I replied "For closure, you no longer have a grip on me like you used to. And I suppose to say goodbye. For good!!Please just forget you knew me for I will do the same. You're so not the person I thought you were."She stepped towards me again, that wicked smile on her face.

"You'll come crawling back Edward. You always do!! And as for you and you're imaginary girlfriend, I hope you're very happy together." She turned and stalked off. As I watched her leave I prayed it would be the last time I saw her. I walked back to my car. Once inside I rested my forehead on the steering wheel and sighed. I was glad that conversation was over and done with although I knew I had a much harder conversation back home waiting for me. Bella.

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.....I'm just not that awesome!!**

**Authors note:**Hey Guys thanks so much for all the guys are awesome and geeting feedback just inspires me to write more. I'm updating as fast as I can cause truthfully the story stays in my head all day and I cant concentrate on anything else which sucks when someone is talking to you and Ed and Bella are talking in my head ha ha lol I'm not crazy I swear. Any hoo this is chapter 9. Hope you like it. **Please review :)**

**Chapter 9:** The exchange

**Bella POV**

I awoke on Saturday morning, wrapped in my earphones as usual. I pulled my duvet over my head and wished the world outside would just go away.

I knew Edward was in Alaska right now doing God knows what. Jasper had rang me after school yesterday to see if I was ok. I lied and told him I was. He told me he was thinking of asking Alice out. I found it very hard to be happy for him right now but I tried to make my voice as enthusiastic as I could, and told him to go for it. At least one of us was rang me also, she avoided the subject of 'you know who' and just asked me if I was feeling better.

I rolled over in the bed and heard a loud crash, I jumped and realised I had pulled my cd player to the ground._Awesome!!_

I crawled out of bed and set the cd player back on the table. Once I was out of bed I couldn't go back asleep. I lay there for a while tracing patterns on the white ceiling before I went for a shower. The shower relaxed me a bit. The hot water washing away the tension in my muscles. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, I got out when the water ran cold.

I pulled my wardrobe apart looking for something to wear. I was looking for my favourite pair of comfy sweats when I came across an old t-shirt I used to sleep in. It belonged to Jacob. I threw it in the corner as if it had some disease on it. I found my sweats, changed and dried my hair. It was being impossible, so I tied it up in a pony tail.

That took up most of my morning. I went to get some breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table, with nothing to do. _How was I going to keep myself busy and mind off things? _I had barely any homework since I really didn't stick around long enough to get much yesterday! _How was I gonna explain that one to Charlie?_At least he was gone fishing today, he wouldn't have to put up with my serious moping session. I did some laundry and went back upstairs.

I stood in the middle of my room and looked around, it was a mess. I decided to do a major clean up, at least it would keep my hands busy. While I was cleaning my room, I found another t-shirt that belonged to Jacob, some of his cd's and bike magazines and a picture of us both on the beach at La Push. I was beginning to feel like Jacob was interrupting me every where I go, even in my own house. I piled all his things into a box, including the picture which I had ripped in half and took my side.I considered burning it._I wonder what Charlie's policy on back yard bonfires was?_ I couldn't do it, even I wasn't that mean. When my whole room was clean with nothing left to occupy my hands I looked at the box again. I took a deep breath and picked up my cell phone. I dialled the number I swore I'd never dial again.

"Jacob, its Bella, listen I was wondering if you could come over and pick up some stuff from my house?" I said trying to control my voice. He sounded happy to hear from me until he heard what I wanted.

"What kinda stuff?" he asked

"Your stuff!!, I don't want it around the house anymore ok and bring whatever you have that belongs to me" I said in a hostile tone.

"Well I can't come today cause I'm fixing the bike, but I can come tomorrow. Maybe we can catch up" he said sounding hopeful.

"Just come and get the stuff Jacob" I said as I sighed angrily and hung up. I dropped the phone on the bed and kicked the box.

I picked up my battered copy of Wuthering heights and went down stairs. I was sitting in the kitchen reading when Charlie burst through the door. I looked at the clock. It was only three thirty. I frowned.

"Bells?" He called

"In here Dad" I called back as he entered the kitchen._Who else would be here?_

"Hey Bells" he said taking off his boots.

"Why are you back so early Dad?" I asked curiously

"Oh we're going fishing tomorrow Bells, I was just out with Billy and Harry." he said sitting down now.

"Oh right" I said going back to my book.

"I eh... ran into Jake while I was there" Charlie said looking down at the table "he said you called him today" he finally looked up at me. My cheeks were hot.

"Yeah just to tell him to come pick up some of his stuff or I was gonna burn it!" I watched Charlie's expression. He looked horrified. I sighed.

"I'm gonna start dinner" I said as I stood up putting my book away. Charlie went to the living room to watch the tv and let me get started. I decided to make ravioli.

As we sat and ate dinner, Charlie prattled on about Billy and Harry and the fishing trip. I wasn't really listening just picking out random words and throwing in an "um" every now and then and pushing my food around on the plate, until I heard him say something which made my head snap up!

"What?" I said with eyes sighed, not one for repeating himself.

"I said, when I ran into Jake he told me to watch out for this Edward Cullen boy who was hanging around here!!" I stared at Charlie in disbelief and then I became angry. I stabbed a piece of ravioli with my fork.

"Jacob needs to mind his own business" I said through gritted teeth.

"So who is he? Charlie asked again.

"He's no one" I replied. My voice sounded sad, even to me. He grew angry with me now.

"Bella!!" He said almost shouting my name. Then I snapped, I don't think I even meant to, it just happened.

"He's just Alice's brother ok!!" I was yelling now. Charlie was shocked. "That's all he is to me Alice's brother and that's all he'll ever be to me ok!! Can we drop it now?" My breathing was heavy, Charlie's mouth hung open at my sudden outburst. I excused myself from the table, clearing my plate and ran upstairs. I collapsed onto my bed and puled the pillow over my face. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the night. Charlie didn't dare come near me.

Edward POV

As I turned up the driveway I let out a huge sigh of relief. It had been a long weekend that's for sure. After my encounter with Tanya, I didn't want to stay in Alaska for another second. I spent some time with Emmett, just not to be rude but then I was out of there as fast as I could go. Esme embraced me as I came through the front door. Carlisle must be at the hospital doing rounds, it was a Sunday after all. I saw Alice standing there with her hands on her hips. She glared at me for a moment but then her face turned into a smile and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry Alice" I said softly when my mother had gone into the kitchen. I set my bag on the floor. "You were right" She punched me suddenly in the arm.

"Ow" I said rubbing my arm

"That's for not listening to me earlier, don't you know by now I'm always right. How did it go anyway?" she asked

"Brutal! but I didn't expect any different from Tanya. How is she?" I asked looking down. Alice knew who I meant right away.

"I don't really know Edward but it's not good. I mean I haven't really spoken to her all weekend but she ditched school on Friday she just up and left at lunch!!" She said, her big eyes were wide.

"This is all my fault" I sighed, _I hated hurting her!_

_"_The only reason I pushed you to sort things out with Tanya was because I knew you would fall for Bella eventually," she smiled now and I blushed a little "I mean I just know these things,its like a sixth sense" I laughed at her now and tossed her hair. She hugged my waist.

"I'm glad you're back" she said into my shirt.

Bella POV

I woke up Sunday morning confused and still in my clothes from the day before. I groaned as I rolled over in the bed. I blushed as I remembered my out burst yesterday in front of Charlie._He must think I'm developing some sort of personality disorder or something._

I opened one eye to look at my alarm clock. It was already eleven thirty, Charlie was long gone. I leaped out of bed when I suddenly remembered who was coming over today. _Who know's what time Jacob will show up? _I dressed in jeans and my favourite grey Clash t-shirt and left my hair down loose.

I had some breakfast and brushed my teeth and then I waited. I listened for the sound of the motorbike roaring down the street but heard nothing. I picked up Wuthering Heights again and continued where I'd left off yesterday. I was lost in the story of Catherine and Heathcliffe again when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I was sure it was Jacob ringing with some excuse.

I took it out but when I saw the caller id I nearly dropped the phone **EDWARD** flashed on the screen before me!! I stared at it with disbelief for a moment while it vibrated in my hand then, I panicked and cancelled the call. My heart was racing as it started vibrating again, **EDWARD **still flashed on the screen. I turned my phone off and left it on the table. I can't talk to him right now._One boy at a time!! I can only deal with one boy at a time. _

I sat and waited for Jacob, glancing at my phone every now and then even though it was off. _Stupid Bella!!_

Edward POV

I lay on the sofa in my room with my music on. I had tried to call Bella a third time but her phone was off. _Take the hint Edward. _I said to myself. I knew this was a conversation which shouldn't be done over the phone. I was such a coward. I snapped the phone shut as Alice entered my room.

"Don't you ever knock?" I said still frustrated with the Bella scenario.

"Nope" she said smiling "Any luck reaching Bella?" she asked.

"No" I said I heard the disappointment in my own voice as I sat up now.

"Given any thought to what you're gonna say?" Alice asked sitting next me.

"I haven't thought of anything else in the last two days Alice" I said pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes.

"And?" she prompted

"Everything I come up with just isn't good enough or sounds like a speech from some heartthrob in a low budget chick flick" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Just tell her the truth Edward, Bella will understand, you don't need to 'come up' with anything" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just dont want to blow it. I mean I've only known her a few days and I've already messed things up!! I don't deserve her" I sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

Alice hopped up off the sofa and stood in front of me now. "Edward she will decide if you deserve her or not!! now stop moping and go do something about it!!" she said reaching out her hand to me, meaning to pull me off the sofa. I reached and took her small hand she was right.

Bella POV

I couldn't take it any longer, I put down my book and turned my phone back on. Two missed calls from Edward. I rubbed the name on screen with my thumb. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made me jump. _I didn't even heard the motorcycle!_ I flung the front door open. Jacob stood there, empty handed smiling brightly. I looked passed him.

"Where's the bike?" I asked curiously

"Still not fixed, Quil dropped me off. I figured I'd be here a while so he's gonna come back and collect me" I frowned at his arrogance. He brushed by me and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked looking at his empty hands now

"Oh yeah, I um.. forgot your stuff, looks like you're gonna have to come out to La Push and get it" he said with a wicked smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I can live without it thanks, I'll go get your stuff" I turned towards the stairs but he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Jacob!!" I screeched. I watched with wide eyes as his hand came up to my face and tried to tuck my hair behind my ear_. Is he seriously trying to do Edward's move right now?_ I was frozen in place!I looked on in horror as he tried to brush the line of my jaw with his finger but my hair got caught in his watch.

"Ow.. ow ...Jacob my hair ow!!" I screamed at him as he tried to untangle it just making it worse. I finally untangled myself.

"Just keep your hands to yourself Jacob!!" I snapped. " You're just here to get your stuff then you can call Quil and leave" I whipped around towards the stairs to retrieve the box from my room, a little part of me was sorry I hadn't burnt it.

Edward POV

My stomach did little flips as I walked towards Bella's door. The cruiser was gone so hopefully that meant Charlie was out. I knocked on the door quickly not knowing how much time I had left until Charlie returned. I took a deep breath. The door flew open then, but nothing prepared me for what I saw. Jacob stood there with a smug grin on his face. My heart sank! I'd blown it. I was too late.

**Uh oh!! **

**Please Review :) you get a cookie if you do xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own a purple care bear....bet you're jealous now!! fo sho!!**

**Authors Note:**Thanks so much guys!! You're seriously AWESOME!!!! This is my first fanfic and your responses and suggestions have been amazing. Keep the reviews coming, I really want to know what you guys think. So any hoo this is chapter 10. I hope you like it. **Please review :).**

Chapter 10: Awkward

**Bella POV**

I heard a knock on the door while I was up stairs._I hope that's Quil!!_

I made my way to the window and looked out to see who it was. I dropped the box when I saw a silver Volvo parked out front.

_Oh no! Not good!!....._ _Hey, maybe Quil is driving a silver Volvo S60r these days!! Yeah right Bella!_

I picked up the box and made my way to the top of the stairs. Jacob had answered the door and I strained to hear what he was saying. I could hear Edwards smooth velvet voice too. _Why doesn't the ground just open up and swallow you when you want it too. I looked at the floor for a moment, no such luck! _

Suddenly I heard the word shower and I snapped out of my thoughts and began running down the stairs.

**Edward POV**

I stood there still frozen in place. Jacob's grin growing wider.

"So Edward Cullen isn't it?" he said smugly leaning against the door frame.

"I'm looking for Bella" I said finally finding my voice.

"Listen pal, I don't think Bella will be needing your assistance any longer ok, I've got it under control" he said. I wanted to punch the stupid grin off his face.

"Is she home?" I asked worried he had tied her up in the kitchen or something.

"She's in the shower!" he replied. I was about to respond until I heard a loud crash inside. I brushed by Jacob and we both ran inside, he was trying to nudge me out of the way but I held my own. We found Bella at the end of the stairs and several Cd's scattered and broken all over the floor.

"Bella!" I gasped at her frail frame lying still.

**Bella POV**

I was running down the stairs as fast as I could,still carrying the box of Jacob's stuff. I was nearly there when I tripped and fell down the rest of the steps.

I heard a loud crash and felt the impact of the wooden floor as I fell on my face and hit my head. My ankle was hurting too. I wanted cry out but I couldn't find my voice. I was getting very light headed, as if I were floating on a cloud and water was filling my ears. I was aware of the two figures standing above me although they were just blurs now. I heard him say my name and then everything went black.

**Edward POV**

"Bella" I gasped again. She wasn't moving. Suddenly Jacob bent down and tried to move her.

"Don't move her!" I snapped

"I'll do what I want, ok Cullen just cause your Dad's a doctor doesn't make you one." as he turned Bella over. She was as pale as a ghost with a gash on her forehead. The blood almost matched the color of her full red lips.

"We have to get her the hospital, she may need stitches" I stated examining the gash on her blood ran down her face now.

"She hates the hospital!! You would know that if you knew anything about her but you don't!!" he said angrily

"I may not know her as well as you Jacob but I know she needs to see a doctor, so stop being a stubborn dog and get out of the way" I said in a hostile tone as I shoved him out of the way and scooped Bella up.

"Put her down!!" He yelled. But I just ignored him and made my way to the car placing Bella in the back seat gently.

"You stay here and wait for Chief Swan" I barked at Jacob sitting into the front seat.

"No way!! I'm coming" he said jumping into the passenger seat. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. Bella was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon and that was really worrying me.

The awkwardness in the car on the way to the hospital was unbearable. I kept my eyes on the road and turned to check on Bella every now and again. She looked so peaceful and if it weren't for the gash on her forehead, you could nearly say she was simply sleeping. I parked the car. Jacob had hopped out before I had even stopped. He was trying to remove Bella from the car but I scooped her up from the other side. He shot me an angry look. I ran into the hospital looking for my father.

**Bella POV**

My eyes flickered open and I examined my surroundings. It was a very bright unfamiliar room with white walls. My mind was still foggy and I had no idea where I was There was an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere close by. I was propped up in a very uncomfortable bed. I opened my eyes fully now and groaned. The realisation that I was in the hospital washed over me. I felt something on my forehead I reached up to pull it off when a hand caught mine. I turned to see Charlie sitting there by my bed, still in his fishing gear.

"Dad" was all I could manage to say my voice was raspy.

"Its ok Bells, you're gonna be ok. You fell down the stairs and cut your head and hurt your ankle" he said stroking my hair.I frowned and it it all came back to me. The Volvo outside, running down the stairs with the box, the two figures standing over me as I lay on the ground. I groaned again.

"Where does it hurt honey?" Charlie asked worried.

"My head and my leg" I lied not telling him the real reason I was groaning.

"They had to stitch your head and they did an x-ray on your leg" Charlie informed me as there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Swan we meet again, glad to see you're awake" Dr. Cullen said smiling at me and checking the various machines beside my bed.

"So whats the verdict, doctor, Will she live?" Charlie asked. I rolled my eyes which hurt.

"The good news is, its merely a sprain on your ankle it's not broken and your head should heal barely leaving a scar" Dr. Cullen said looking up from my chart.

"You'll have to watch yourself on those stairs Bell" Charlie said as he thanked Dr Cullen.

"There are some people here to see you Bella, if you'd like to see them" Dr Cullen said. My head snapped up to look at him. _What did he mean by some?_

"Who?" I asked cautiously. My breathing was becoming heavy. Dr. Cullen peeked his head out the door.

"Edward, Alice, and two other tall boys" he informed me

"Oh, Jasper and Jacob" Charlie filled me in. I blushed. This is gonna be awkward.

"They have been waiting here all day Bell" Charlie said looking at me with pleading eyes.

I just closed my eyes and nodded my head.

Suddenly they all came in at once when Charlie and Dr. Cullen left the room. I didn't know who to look at first. Jasper came running over to me with Alice by his side.

I noticed Edward walk to the foot of my bed. He didn't say anything he just stood there looking at me. Jasper and Alice were talking at the same time now in frantic voices. I didn't catch one word of it. I glanced at Jacob he stood behind Jasper and Alice but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Edward. I caught the end of Jasper's question about how I was feeling.

"I'm just a little groggy" I admitted.

"That's the side effects of the medication" Edward said suddenly. It was the first time he had spoken since he entered the room.

"Oh" I said. He stared at me with worried eyes. I blushed when his eyes met mine. I looked down. Suddenly Alice spoke, her beautiful musical voice filling the room.

"Oh Bella, when you get better I'm going to take you on the biggest shopping trip. It will be so great." She was almost bouncing with excitement. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Alice" he said in a soothing voice as Dr Cullen and Charlie came back into the room.

"Ok kids Bella needs some rest, so you can come back and visit her tomorrow if you'd like" Dr Cullen stated.

"Can't I go home today?" I asked. My voice sounded desperate even to me.

"We're just gonna keep you in overnight Bella,you hit your head pretty hard. It's just a precaution, just in case." Dr Cullen said. I looked at Charlie, desperate. He knew how much I hated hospitals and attention.

"Its for the best honey." he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back in the morning" he promised.

I waved to Alice and Jasper, as they left the room. I looked at Jacob, he was still watching Edward. They all left the room then and I was alone. I sighed heavily as I looked at my bandaged foot. I heard the door open again and I turned, expecting Charlie or Dr. Cullen. I froze. Edward stood there leaning against the door with a tortured expression on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a soft voice.

"S-s-s-sure" I replied my voice stuttered. He walked to the foot of the bed as he did the first time.

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I visited you tomorrow Bella?"he asked looking down.

"Um yeah..." I said. He looked at me then with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah?" he said more like a question. I nodded.

"Ok I should go, my father is waiting but I'll see you tomorrow" he said, as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks Edward!" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Saving me, bringing me here, all sorts of things" I replied. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and then he was gone.

How was I going to sleep tonight knowing he was coming to see me tomorrow?, but the nurse soon answered my prayers as she gave me some pain medication, sleep claimed me and I began to drift off.

I awoke to a very brightly lit room and it took me a few moments to remember where I was. I sighed and sat up, my head spinning a little. I noticed a bunch of flowers on the table next to my bed. I frowned at them, it hurt my forehead._ Note to self: less frowning!!_

"You don't like them?" a soft velvet voice came from the other side of my bed and I whipped around and saw Edward sitting there. I blushed.

"No... I do. They're beautiful. Are they from you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well it was the least I could do!"I looked at him not really understanding his last statement, but he didn't give me a chance to ask."Is is still ok if I stay, I mean you were pretty out of it yesterday, if you want me to leave, I will." his eyes were serious now.

"Why would I want you to leave?" I asked confused.

"Because of what happened in my house on Thursday..." he said looking down at the floor. I blushed as I remembered my outburst in his house. _Had it really only been Thursday?_

"Do we have to talk about that?" I mumbled.

"I think we should" he said I looked at his beautiful eyes. "I think I have some explaining to do" he said looking up at me from under his lashes. I think my heart stopped. Suddenly it dawned on me what day it was.

"Edward, shouldn't you be at school?" I asked._ It is Monday right?_

"Bella, it's lunch time, Charlie has been here all morning, he's gone to get something to eat" he said pointing at the big clock on the wall.

"Oh right, the medication really knocks you out huh?" I said laughing. This is my attempt to change the subject. He was having none of it.

"The reason I called to your house yesterday was because I felt like I had hurt you Bella, believe me it was unintentionally done, I had some things to deal with back home that I was just running from. I never meant for you to get caught up in any of it. I never meant to hurt you Bella!" his face was pained now, and before I knew what I was doing I reached out and touched it. He froze under my hand.

"I know" I breathed. "I guess I overreacted a little" I admitted looking down and removing my hand from his glorious face.

"No it was my fault entirely Bella, I'm so sorry. I know what its like to have your heart broken and betrayed and I know now I'm too late but I will shamefully ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness?... wait too late for what?" I was definitely confused now and it wasn't the medication.

"Well you know I mean, when I got to your house yesterday Jacob was there..." he trailed off and looked down. It suddenly dawned on me what he was talking about.

"Oh no Edward!!" I almost shouted and his head snapped up. " Jacob and I aren't back together he was just picking up some of the crap he'd left in my house over the Summer, but what about Tanya?" I saw his face wrinkle in disgust as I said her name.

"She's my ex-girlfriend from Alaska" my heart did a little flutter at the word 'ex' "She hurt me a lot like Jacob hurt you and I just needed to tell her it was over for good" his eyes were dark when he spoke about her. I shuddered. I saw Edward eyeing the clock on the wall.

"Do you have to go?" I asked after a moment trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I failed and sighed heavily.

"I should really get back, but I'll come back and visit you, if you're not released by the end of the day, only if you want me too?" he asked smiling.

"I'll always want you to" he stared at me for a moment and I didn't understand the expression on his face.

Then he slowly bent his face down so it was just inches from mine. His smell filled my head. The beeping of my heart monitor jumped around erratically. He smiled and I blushed. I reached my head up towards his as he brushed my hair from my face gently not touching my stitches. The monitor went wild. He pressed his soft lips to mine. The monitor stopped completely.

**Heart failure!!!!!**

**Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I iash I did then I could write Breaking Dawn and make sure Edward and Bella live happily ever after**

Authors Note: Thanks so much guys the reviews and feedback has been amazing!! This is my first fanfic and your reviews make me smile and do a little dance in the privacy of my own house ha ha lol. **So my computer crashed and that's why this chapter is late!!** Sorry I did everything I could, and just when Edward and Bella get it on my computer dies!! What are the chances?? Anyhoo this is chapter 11, hope you like it. **Please review :)**

Chapter 11: Visitors

Bella POV

I wanted to wrap my hands around Edwards neck and had a sudden urge to touch his unruly bronze hair, but the wires restricted me. I wanted to deepen the kiss but it was over way before I wanted it to end. I never wanted it to end. The feeling I felt with Edwards soft lips pressed to mine was hard to put into words. It was as if an electric currant was running through our bodies, pumping through my veins, but also another feeling. I felt like I was home. Restored. The wound in my chest healed as if there were no wound there to begin with. The heart monitor continued to jump around erratically even minutes after he had released me. That was embarrassing. He just shook his head and laughed his soft musical laugh, and then he was gone. Leaving me to battle with my mind, over whether I was losing my grasp on reality or the kiss really actually happened. The burned out monitor proved the latter was true.

I felt as if my bones had melted and spent the rest of the day in the hospital with a huge smile on my face and Charlie repeatedly asking me if I had gone into shock. Dr Cullen finally came to check on me and gave permission for me to be released. I nearly jumped out of the bed.Dr. Cullen perscribed me some pain killers for my foot, although no pain killer compared to kissing Edward. The permanent smile that was now etched onto my face caused Dr. Cullen to check my temperature sereval times before we actually left the hospital._There's nothing wrong with me!! If you should know I just kissed your mighty gorgeous son and well it was awesome!! _I thought to myself.

I couldn't walk on my ankle yet, so I hopped to the cruiser with Charlie supporting me and then he drove home, giving me a lecture about holding the banister while walking up and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes._I'm not five Dad!!._When we got inside Jacob's box was gone and the mess I made was cleaned up.I shrugged and Charlie helped me upstairs where I could sit on my bed and rest my leg. I have to admit watching Charlie playing nurse was quite funny.He brought me some blankets, a glass of water, more pillows, my copy of pride of prejudice and he even ran out and got me some soup. I tried to protest but he was having none of it. I sighed and sat back on my fifteen pillows which took up most of the bed. I finally heard the door open down stairs. _Here's Charlie with the soup!_ I heard him to talking to someone, but couldn't make out what he was saying!! _Was he talking to himself?? _Suddenly Charlie called upstairs.

"Bella, you have a visitor!" I panicked, my heart beating furiously in my chest, no need for heart monitors Charlie could probably hear it down stairs. _Was it Edward? Was it Jacob?_The word visitor stuck in my head! If it was Jasper he wouldn't have used that word. I glanced at the clock. School was over.I listened but didn't hear anyone coming up the stairs but there was a knock on the door suddenly which made me jump.The door opened slowly. I thought I would combust on the spot, until Alice stuck her head in the door. I let out a huge sigh of relief. She was alone.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Sure" I said smiling at her. Suddenly her smile became bigger than I have ever seen it before and I watched as she practically danced into my room. She had such grace a dancer would kill for I thought to myself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked approaching the bed, but before I could even answer she was dancing around my room, nearly singing the words

"It happened Bella...it finally happened, I'm so happy right now" My mind immediately flashed to the kiss earlier on today._Had Edward told her?? Was he that open about it?Does Jasper know too??_ She studied my reaction with confusion as she sat down on the rocking chair by my bed. She let out a huge sigh and her beaming smile returned.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me it was going to happen Bella?" she said. I looked at her now trying not to frown in confusion.

"I didn't know it was going to happen Alice, we didn't plan it, it just kinda happened"I blushed and looked down._ Did that statement make any sense._

"Oh it doesn't matter now, its happened anyway. I was so nervous today at lunch time when he sat me down" she said falling back in the rocking chair, her feet swinging,too short to reach the ground.

_Sat her down?? Jeez Alice and Edward must be super close...wait lunch time? Edward was with me all lunch hour wasn't he?_ I frowned in confusion, OW!! _Second note to self: remember to read first note NO FROWNING!! _

"He was so nice about it Bella,and when he asked me I'm sure he blushed a little" she said giggling

"Asked you what?"

"Asked me out Bella!! Are we in the same conversation??"she asked amused.

"Who asked you out?" I asked part of me excited and the other part totally oblivious to what was going on.

"JASPER!!" she almost shouted. It suddenly dawned on me and I blushed out of stupidity.

"What?? I asked almost shouting back at her, I was sure Charlie would be up in a moment to see what all the racket was about.

"Jasper asked me out today at lunch time, it was just the two of us, because Edward had to go to the library for some reason.."_lie!! _I blushed just then but she was so wrapped up in her Jazz story she didn't notice."and when we sat down he said he had an important question to ask me" she continued." I was so nervous Bella, I couldn't breath. He even asked Edwards permission first" I rolled my eyes at that part, She caught me. "How cute is that Bella? and then he said that's how we do it in the south ma'am... I swear I nearly fell in love with him at that moment Bella" She sighed again and slouched down in the chair clearly ecstatic.I was so happy for her and Jasper but something else was tugging at my mind._Why had Edward lied about where he was going?_ We sat in silence for a moment until she snapped me back out of my thoughts.

"Hold on Bella, what did you think I was talking about? she asked curiously._Oh no!_ I blushed.

"Nothing" I mumbled not looking at her. I couldn't lie to save my life.

"Wait, you said 'we' didn't plan it, it just kinda happened...What 'just kinda happened'?" she asked sitting up in the chair now. I blushed 8 shades of red and her eyes grew wide as did her smile.

"Oh...something tells me Edward wasn't in the library at all today" she said with a wicked smile.

"He could have been" I said..."just not at lunch time" I added trying to hide my smile. Before I knew what was happening, Alice was up off the rocking chair and perched on the side of bed. She was squealing.

"Bella!! What happened?? Did he visit you today? What did he say?" She was bouncing with excitement, rocking the bed slighty. "I knew he looked way too happy, for someone who had sat in a smelly library and not eaten! I blushed!_ He looked happy! _Suddenly she was standing on my bed!

"ISABELLA SWAN!! Did he kiss you?? She shouted jumping up and down on the bed, she was so light it barely moved. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I looked down. Suddenly she was beside me. I couldn't keep up with her, I was exhausted just looking at her.

"I'll take that as a yes!!" She was laughing now. "I knew you would fall for him eventually. Oh Bella I'm so happy right now I...I ...I could go shopping!!" she exclaimed.

"Shopping?"I groaned. I could think of a million better things to do than shopping.

"Speaking of, you have to help me pick an outfit for my date with Jazz on Saturday" She clapped her hands together. She couldn't help but smile when she said his name. I compared my wardrobe to Alice's and I was pretty sure she needed no help in the choosing, but I agreed any way, even if I was an invalid right now. Suddenly Alice's phone rang and she left the room, she came back in with a massive smile on her face.

"Jasper?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Edward" I froze. "He's on his way" she said her smile getting wider. My heart did that thing where it beats so hard it no longer feels like it's on the inside so much.Alice giggled at my reaction. I threw one of my many pillows at her. She dodged it effortlessly and came and sat by my bed again."He's coming to collect me... but I might have a sudden urge to talk to Charlie down stairs about becoming a cop and disciplining kids today when he gets here" She said with a brilliant smile."No funny business going on up here while I'm gone" I couldn't help but laugh at her but my expression soon changed when I heard Charlie open the door and footsteps coming up the stairs._Dum dum, dum dum, dum dum, dum dum..._My heart was ringing in my ears. There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly and there he was.An angel.

His beauty still startled me. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a black sweater with his collar peeking out. It's the first time I'd ever noticed what he was wearing. I was always too distracted by his glorious face. I watched Alice as she made up some paper she had to write about the defence forces and went down to talk to Charlie, leaving us alone. He had more flowers and a little box in his hands.

"More flowers Edward?" I said as he smiled at me and left them on the table by my bed and came to sit on the rocking chair.I was so glad I had cleaned my room yesterday.

"How are feeling Bella?" he asked leaning towards me, the way he said my name made me dizzy.

"I'm fine,why?

"My father said that he thought you might have gone into some sort of shock just before they released you" he said with a worried expression. I blushed furiously and let out a little laugh.

"Whats so funny? he asked with a perfect eyebrow raised. He was turning the little brown box over and over in his hands, not wanting to explain I used it as my out.

"What's in the box?" I asked curiously.

"Oh...I got you something?" he handed me the little box sitting on the edge of my bed now, my heart was doing that thing again._Jeez he smells so good, focus Bella, focus!!_

"Edward you didn't have..." he placed a finger on my lips to silence me.The electricity was still there when he touched me. I shivered. I opened the box, it was a book. A leather bound copy of Pride and Prejudice.I looked at him shocked.

"Edward"I gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully eyeing my battered copy slumped on my desk.

"I love it!! Thank you Edward, but I have nothing for you" I said more to myself. He chuckled. I looked at him saving that laugh in my memory.

"And yet you do" he said with a glint in his eye.His fingers traced the line of my jaw and drew my hair off my face. I stopped breathing! My cheeks get hot under his touch.I looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I placed down the book, sat up straight and wound my arms around his neck.I pulled him towards me, his perfect chest pressed to mine and I kissed him until we were both gasping for breath.

"Bella" He said my name breathlessly. "Are you sure? this isn't too soon after Jac-.." I kissed him again cutting him off. I didn't want to think about Jacob right now.His lips responded to mine and I knotted my fingers in his hair, finally. _I think I've wanted to touch it since the first time I saw him._ I released him when I was running low on oxygen.

"You have to warn me before you do that" he laughed breathlessly. I fell against my pillows and let out a sigh. He traced the lines of my lips with his fingers. My hands started to shake. There was a knock on the door then and Alice entered with her hands over her eyes.

"Edward, Mom called and we have to go home for dinner"she said still covering her eyes.

My expression changed rapidly when I thought about Edward leaving. He noticed and leaned in to whisper to me.

"I'll visit again tomorrow Bella" he breathed into my ear with a smooth velvet voice. My bones melted and a shiver went down my spine. He let his lips trail on my cheek while he pulled away. I sat there motionless. Alice still had her eyes covered as Edward dragged her out of the room. He winked at me as he closed the door.

**Please Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the great Stephenie does!! All hail Stephenie!!**

**Author's Note**: I'm sooooooo sorry guys this Chapter is so late but my computer actually refuses to co-operate with me and I nearly threw it out the window the other day!! breath, breath!! The feed back has been awesome. Thank you so much for all the reviews and adds!! I wish I could reply to you all but then the chapters would never be finished lol Any hoo this is chapter 12. I hope you like it. **Please review :)**

Chapter 12. I didn't ask you to bring her rock climbing!!

Bella POV

The week passed by with visitors plenty. Angela, Ben and Mike called on Tuesday after school. I was both hurt and relieved at the same time _(if that's possible)_ that Jessica wasn't present. It seems the 'We Hate Bella Club" was in full swing with her and Lauren being co- Presidents and Founders.Angela told me she was freezing her out too so I didn't feel so targeted.

Jasper came every night after practice, he mostly babbled on about Alice. He was so ecstatic when he talked about her and planned their date on Saturday. I groaned when I thought of my brain lapse when I had agreed to go shopping with Alice on Saturday, even though I was sure she didn't need my help. My leg got better as the week passed, the swelling went down and I was able to put some pressure on it so I wasn't completely bed ridden when my visitors would arrive.

Edward visited me everyday at lunch time. The best part of my day. My heart beat never slowed the whole time he was here. He brought more flowers with him everyday, filling my room with a lovely floral smell, no where near as good as he smelled I thought to myself.The minutes seemed to tick by so fast when he was here, but the kiss he would leave me with, when the hour was up would leave me in a daze for the rest of the day.

Charlie still insisted on playing nurse and all the attention was getting on my nerves. Plus his attempts in the kitchen were fairly catastrophic.The fall hadn't killed me but I was pretty sure Charlie's smothering or his food creations would do the job.

Alice came around after school everyday to try and catch me up in the classes we had together. Not that we got much done. The days Edward didn't accompany her, she just talked about Jasper and the days he did come I was too distracted to even see the pen in my hand. Alice was near loosing her patience, as she tried to explain our math homework and I stared at the glorious angel who sat across from me at my kitchen table.

He was reading,his brow was furrowed with a slightly confused expression on his face and his messy bronze hair was hanging in his eyes but he never looked so beautiful to me.I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was terrified if I looked away he would disappear with a puff of smoke. Every now and then he would look up from his book and catch me staring at him, my heart would stop for a brief second until he released me. I would divert my eyes until I knew he wasn't looking any more and then I would just continue oogling. It was clear Alice was growing tired of this when she nudged me in the ribs. I tore my eyes unwillingly away from Edward to glare at her.I thought I saw a smile spread across Edward's face but I couldn't be sure if it was the book that amused him. I tried to concentrate I really did, but I couldn't. Alice finally gave up trying to win my attention and just rolled her eyes._How about I bring Jazz over tomorrow and then we'll see who's distracted!!_

By Friday, my ankle was much better with most of the swelling gone I was able to walk on it. Alice had given up on trying to tutor me in the presence of Edward so we just sat at my kitchen table discussing her date with Jasper Saturday and our day of shopping. I groaned internally.

"Bella it's going to be so much fun!! And we can get you some new clothes too" Alice squealed almost bouncing in the chair.

"Alice I thought I was helping you pick out clothes for you not me??" I said groaning._Why had I agreed to go again??_

"Bella it wouldn't be a proper shopping trip if you didn't get something too" she said pouting. How could I say no.

"Fine! One thing for me." I gave in

"One outfit" she said clapping her hands. I opened my mouth to protest when Edward cut in.

"It's always easier to agree Bella" he said in a soft velvet voice. Alice shot him a look.

"Besides you're gonna need something to wear for your first date with Edward" Alice stated matter of factly. My eyes grew wide as I looked at Alice to Edward and then to the floor blushing. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Alice looked at us both with a confused expression and then she smacked Edward on the arm.

"You haven't asked Bella out yet Edward?" she almost shouted with disbeleif in her voice.I looked at Edwards reaction through my hair. He was still rubbing my arm.

"Alice she has been in the hospital and is still recovering from a fairly traumatic event" Edward replied glaring at her.

"So!! I didn't ask you to bring her rock climbing, you're here, everyday sometimes twice and you didn't think to ask her out" Alice said looking at Edward with wide eyes.

"Of course I did Alice... she..." Edward began.

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here" I said in a low voice cutting Edward off, still unable to remove my eyes from the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said in an irresistible voice leaning forward to take my hand. Alice's phone rang then and judging by the huge smile that spread across her face I guessed it was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz" Alice said as she hopped off the chair and made her way into the living room leaving me alone with Edward. He was still holding my hand. I intertwined our finger and waited for him to speak.

"Im so sorry Bella, about that, I mean Alice.." he said

"You don't have to apologize Edward" I said still looking at our intertwined fingers. The he moved our fingers up to his face and I had to look at him. His topaz eyes bore into mine. My bones turned soft.

"I wanted to ask you Bella, but never could find the words or the right time" He said dropping our hands to table.

"Now is pretty good" I said smiling shyly. He was quiet for a moment and I could hear Alice talking animatedly on the phone to Jasper. I smiled again and turned my attention back to Edward. He had released my hand now and ran it through his messy hair.I swear it had a mind of its own. He studied my face before he began. He looked really nervous. I could fathom why?_As if he didn't know what my response would be?_

"Bella, will you go out with me..sometime..maybe if you want" he said looking up at me from under his lashes._How could you say no??_

"Ummm... I don't know! I'm a very busy person Edward" I said teasing but instantly regretted it when I seen the hurt expression on his face.

"Oh" was all he said.

"I'm kidding Edward, you cant take me out whenever you want" I tried to lean across the table to kiss the hurt expression away but I lost my balance and fell on the table. He chuckled as he came around and sat in Alice's chair, angling it so he was facing me.

"Silly Bella" he breathed, his face was inches from mine. His smell stunning me. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. When his soft lips met mine I was home.I kissed the hurt expression away until we were both gasping for air.

"Bella" he said breathlessly "you have to warn me before you do that". I sat back in my chair fairly satisfied with myself, my mind was fuzzy.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused, shaking my head.

"On our date" he sounded out the words like I was mentally disabled.

"Oh yeah..umm... surprise me" I said finally recovering from the kiss.

"Ok I will" he said as he kissed me again, my fingers entangled in his hair. Suddenly Alice came bounding back into the room. I had forgotten she was even here.

"Oh Jeez, guys, keep it PG-13 " she said covering her eyes. Edward broke the kiss but my hands stayed locked around hs neck. If I let go, I was sure I would fall off my chair.

"What are you babbling about Alice?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing, Edward I'm gonna go wait in the car. If I have to beep more then twice you're gonna be in trouble" she said with a warning look and then she turned to me, "Bella call me later, we have to discuss our plans for tomorrow" and with that she danced out the door.

"Do you have to go?" I said my eyes pleading with him to stay as he stood.

"I would stay if I could Bella. Believe me when I say that. Besides Charlie will be home soon" he said glancing at the clock

"Will you come tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"Shopping?" he chuckled until he realised I was serious.

"Please Edward, you can save me please"I said doing my best pout. I was no where near as good as Alice but I gave it a shot anyway.He laughed at my expression and placed a kiss on my pouting lip.

"I'm playing ball with Jasper tomorrow but I'll come see you before you go" he said smiling and that's when we heard the first beep. He started to leave and I wracked my brain for something to stall him.

"Edward" I called limping after him. He turned to face me at the door his face expectant."I just wanted to say goodbye" He knew what I wanted.

I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. His hands that usually rested on my face went to my hips and he lifted me up slightly. My heart was beating so fast it wasn't on the inside so much. I bet Alice could hear it.I wrapped my hands around his neck pressing myself against him, against his perfect chest deepening the kiss.One of my hands traveled to his hair.

Second Beep.

Edward released me.

"Damn... you...Alice" I said breathlessly as I fell to the floor.

**Please Review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or twilight I do however own a copy and a very wild imagination :)**

**Authors note:**Thanks so much for the feedback guys!! You rock my stripey socks!! When I get reviews and add's I feel inspired to write more so thank you a million red m&m's. I know the last chapter wasn't very eventful just a little fluff, but a bit fluff is healthy. ha So any way this is chapter 13. Hope you enjoy it. **Please Review :)**

Chapter 13:

Bella POV:

I turned over and groaned in my bed.Not lifting my head off the pillow, I felt around my nightstand with my hand looking for the switch on my alarm. I knocked a glass of water to the ground._Nice one Bella!! _I sighed heavily as I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. 7:00. I groaned again._It should be illeagal to be awake at this time on a Saturday!._Alice would be here at eight to pick me up. I didn't actually know she was able to drive. Hopefully Edward would come too. I felt bad for getting him up this early but I was gonna try and convince him to come with us one more time.

I got out of bed and headed for the shower. The smell of my favourite strawberry shampoo filled the bathroom as the hot water woke me up. I tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake Charlie but then I realised he was already gone. Fishing with Billy and Harry I guessed. I dressed quickly and towel dried my hair. It wasn't so bad today so I left it down. I looked out the window and noticed that Forks was covered with a thick blanket of fog.I threw down a bowl of cereal and some orange juice straight from the carton before grabbing my jacket and purse.I grabbed my keys, Alice was right on time I heard her beep just as I closed the door behind me.

The fog was still thick and it was impossible to see.When I get to the end of my drive way my jaw fell to the ground. Alice sat there in a yellow Porsche.

"Ready partner?"she asked rolling down the window and slightly giggling at my shocked expression.

"What?...Alice who?...Porsche?" was all I managed to say, trying to compose myself. She laughed again.

"What? you didn't think Edward would let me drive the Volvo did you?" she asked. I looked around._No sign of him._

"Speaking of..Where is he?" I asked Alice as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"I banned him from coming, I knew you would try and convince him to come with us and they way he acts around you Bella, I knew he would probably give in" she said looking at my shocked expression and rolling her eyes. "This is supposed to be a girls day out Bella, Edward would just get in the way" she said confused at the smile that was spreading across my face now and then she noticed the silver car that had pulled up behind the Porsche.I saw her roll her eyes again as I threw the door open and bounded out of the car. Edward was leaning against the Volvo with my favourite smile on his face. I ran to him and hugged him. He kissed my hair.

"I thought you were banned?" I asked releasing him.

"I had to see you before you go"he said as he tucked a stray lock of hair around my ear.Alice beeped.

"So you're not coming then?" I asked pouting. He laughed at my pathetic pouting attempt.

"No, I'm hanging out with Jasper today" he said in soft velvet voice.Alice beeped again.I sighed.

"Will I see you when I get home then?"

"Yeah I'm sure you'll need to calm Alice down before her big date so I'll probably see you at my house". Alice beeped again. This time twice.

"Ok" I said sighing. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.He smelled great.His smell filled my head.

"ISABELLA SWAN!!"Alice roared and beeped again. "Don't make me get out of this car" she warned. Edward chuckled against my lips. We said our goodbyes and he drove away. Alice scowled at me as I got back into the car. She soon got over it when I brought the subject of her date with Jasper up.

"Have you any idea, where you're going on your date?" I asked. She smiled at the last word.

"Nope. Jazz said it was a surprise" she said her eyes lighting up as she said his name.

"So how do you know what to wear?" I asked curiously. She handed me a piece of paper as she spoke.

"I have to be prepared so I made a list of all the possible places Jasper could bring me and we'll just have to get new outfits for all of them" she said squealing with excitement. I scanned the list with my eyes.

_Dinner_

_The movies_

_Dancing_

_Take out and a DVD_

_Ice skating_

_Bowling_

_The beach_

I frowned at the last one. "The Beach?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "You do realise you live in Forks right? And its September? and its a Saturday night?"

"What?" she asked "You never know...Scouts motto ' be prepared'" she said and we both laughed.

"Well with all these outfits we need to buy for you. we will hardly have time for me" I said pleased.

"Oh don't worry Bella, there's always time and besides we're both getting our hair and nails done" she said almost bouncing in the chair.

"What?" I asked "My date with Edward is not until next Saturday"

"Can we not talk about Edward today? Girl time. Which means being pampered. No arguments!" she said sternly.

"Fine" I said and sighed in defeat.She couldn't stop me from thinking about him.

We were soon in Port Angeles and headed straight for the mall.Alice had her list in her hand and she crossed off possible date locations as she purchased her clothes. She had bought dark skinny jeans, a cropped and fitted jacket,a tank top in every color, black flats,two dresses,peep toe shoes, a bag,cream skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, black knee boots, a sweater dress, leggings and a new bikini all before lunch time. I was absolutely exhausted as I plonked into the booth at the restaurant, we were having lunch at.We had brought Alice's many bags back to the car before heading for the restaurant. As we were finishing our food Alice turned to me with a wicked grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Now its your turn!!" she said

I groaned as I sat back in the booth with my arms folded like a little child.

"No arguments" she reminded me as she hauled me out of the restaurant.

I knew I couldn't afford half the shops she dragged me into but I played along any way. Alice was getting very annoyed at my reactions to some of the clothes she was choosing for me so eventually she told me to go wait in the dressing room and she would throw clothes in at me and I had to try them on. I refused at first like a stubborn child but then Edward's words from the previous day rang through my head _Its always easier to just agree._ I flung the curtain of the dressing room open and waited for Alice to return with God knows what.

The dressing room next to mine was occupied. I heard two girls chatting and seen clothes been thrown over the top of the dressing room.Alice still hadn't returned and that fact was slightly scaring me._What the hell is she doing?_ I tried to tune out the mindless chatter in the dressing room next to me until I heard something that made the color drain from my face._That laugh!! _One of the girls was laughing, that cold shrill laugh, it filled my ears. _It couldn't be?_ I listened to their conversation hoping to prove myself wrong.

"You definitely think this is the outfit?" the girl with the shrill laugh asked.

"Definitely Leah. He won't know what hit him" the other girl replied. My suspicions were confirmed. It was Leah Clearwater. I began to panic but couldn't stop listening.

"I want to dress sexy for Jake" Leah said. My breathing became heavy. " and since Bella basically dressed like a boy, I want to surprise him and introduce him to something I like to call curves" the girls erupted into laughter again. I felt like I had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Plain Jane Bella" the other girl said stifling laughter "she probably wore Jake's hand me downs" the shrill laughter filled the dressing room once more. I began to shake as I heard the girls leave. I pulled the curtain closed and stood against the wall in the dressing room, my breath coming quick._Where is Alice?_ While I was pressed against the wall I looked at the full length mirror in front of me. I studied myself.

I wasn't that tall but not short either I was just average height.I was slim and slender. My hair was brown as were my eyes. My skin was pale almost translucent looking except for my cheeks which were flushed red 90 of the time. I stepped closer to the mirror. I was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans with my sweater wrapped around my waist, and my favourite worn converse. I looked myself up and down.The words. _Plain Jane Bella _rang through my head. Slowly insecurity took me over._This is why Jacob strayed, because he didn't find me attractive anymore. I was just plain! Nothing special.Average!_I was still standing in front of the mirror wide eyed when Alice entered the dressing room(well at least I hoped it was Alice, it was just a pile of clothes and legs.) I was glad she couldn't see my face or feel the tears that were threatning to spill over.I composed myself letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. A little head appeared above the pile of clothes I kept my eyes down so she couldn't see that thay had reddened.

"You model and I'll judge" she said handing me the enormous pile of clothes and exiting the dressing room. I sighed and started undressing.

Two whole hours later and I had more bags than I could carry. Alice had good taste and she actually had a good eye for what suited me. I got some nice things. She was suprised when I didn't refuse to try on dresses and skirts. Truth was my insecurities were eating away at me slowly until something inside me snapped. Leah's words had really hit home and as I dressed in my jeans and t-shirt again before leaving the shop, I saw that she was partly right. When I hadn't refused to get my nails done, even though I really didn't have nails because of my tendency to bite them, Alice knew there was something wrong.

"Whats up Bella?" she asked concerned as we sat in the hair salon.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Ok so you let me buy you a whole new wardrobe, drag you to get a manicure and now we're getting our hair done, at your own free will and you expect me to believe there's nothing wrong" she said with one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Yep." I replied. She was about to say something when the hair stylist interrupted. Alice gave me a _we'll talk about it later _look.

Alice got her hair done first. She looked amazing. Jasper was gonna have heart failure. She looked even more pixie like than before, just like a little doll. Then it was my turn. My hair was all one length and it had some red in it when in the sun, not that you'd know that living in Forks. The stylist cut some bangs into it to give it some body and movement, her words not mine. Alice stared at me wide eyed when I had agreed to get it cut.When it was finished I was surprised that I liked it. I wasn't just plain Bella anymore. Alice liked it too but still wasn't convinced there was nothing wrong. I waited for her to bring it up as we drove home to Forks.

"So did you have fun?" she asked eyeing me curiously

"Yeah I had a great time" I said.She suddenly pulled over swerving across the road until we were stopped. I looked at her like she was crazy while unconsciously gripping the seat.

"Bella what is going on?" she said her words coming out fast."First you actually let me buy you some clothes that actually emphasize that you have a shape, then we get our nails done with out protest, then you cut your hair and now you're saying you had FUN!! Are you sick?" she said pressing a hand to my forehead. I looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Why does Edward like me?" I asked not looking at her. When she didn't answer I glanced up at her shocked expression, ok obviously not the answer she was expecting.

"Because you're smart and beautiful and funny and clumsy and kind and extremely stubborn and heck if I wasn't in love with Jasper, I want to date you myself" she said, my eyes widened and she realised what she had just let slip out.

"In love?" I asked as she diverted her eyes and played with her top.

"Well..um... yeah. I know I've only just met him Bella but it's like I've been waiting for him or something..its weird but I've fallen for him hard" she said finally glancing up at me. I reached across and hugged her letting out a little girlie squeal as I did. We were back on the road and nearly home when Alice turned to me and said

"Bella you're not um gonna..tell Jasper are you?"

"No of course not" I smiled to myself because I for one knew that Jasper was as much in love with Alice as she was with him. Alice drove to my house first so we could drop off my bags and she also had me change into my new dark denim skinny jeans and midnight blue blouse which I had bought today. She waved a pair of blue flats in front of face as I attempted to put on my converse.Charlie still wasn't home but I left him a note to say I was gone to the Cullens. I was excited to see Edward again as I bounded out of the car and up the steps. Alice cleared her throat as she opened the trunk.

"Oh right bags" I said as she rolled her eyes.

We brought the bags up stairs to Alice's room while she lay all her outfits out on the bed. We still had no clue where Jasper was taking her which made it difficult but we decided for dressy casual to play it safe. While Alice was doing her make up I went to look for Edward. I heard music coming from his room. I opened the door slightly and there he was, lying on the black leather sofa in the exact same position as the last time he had caught me spying on him. He has his eyes closed. I stood and stared at him for a while before he noticed I was there.

"Hey" I said leaning against the door frame. He looked at me and then he closed his eyes again and then opened them wide. He looked me up and down as he sat up and the look that was in his eyes as they locked on mine made me blush. I looked down. He still hadn't said anything and when I looked up again he was in front of me. His eyes boring down into mine.My mind went fuzzy and I then realised I was pressed up against a shut door. I was sure my heart would rip through my new blouse. He kissed me passionately and as he did all my insecurities melted away. Nothing else mattered only this moment. His lips on mine. When he released me I held onto the door handle for support gasping for breath.

"I missed you" he whispered against my throat.

**Please review :)**

**Authors note:** Next chapter is Alice and Jasper's date so leave a comment on who's POV you would like it in and also if you would like me to do a Edward POV of him seeing "the new Bella" for the first time. This chapter was late cause I have exams coming up. I'm sorry I will try update faster!! I love you all xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters if I did my name would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be awesome!!**

**Authors Note: **Thanks sooooooooo much for all the reviews guys!! You're awesome and I love getting feed back and your suggestions are awesome too!! So I've decided to do the Alice and Jasper date in both POV's since I couldn't decide and also an Edward POV seeing the new Bella for the first time!! Whoot whoot!! This is chapter 14. Hope you like it **please review :)**

Chapter 14

Edward POV

I was absolutely exhausted. I collapsed onto the sofa in my room.How the hell was Jasper gonna bring Alice out tonight after the day of playing ball? _Where did he get the energy?_I let my eyes close as the sound of Muse filled my bedroom.I played it loud, the only way it should be played. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for the evening so I turned it up as loud as it would go.Alice and Bella should be home soon._Bella._ I noticed that I was smiling when I thought of her.I had missed her today.Its strange how I've only known her a little while and now I can't imagine life without her. I was thinking of Bella, her eyes, her red lips,the flush on her cheeks when she would catch me staring at her, when I realised there was someone in my room.

I opened my eyes and there she was, leaning against my door frame. I closed my eyes and opened them quickly to make sure I hadn't imagined this angel. She was still there. As I lay there I took her in, my eyes roaming. She had never looked so beautiful to me.Her hair was different, it hung in her face as she looked down.I longed to run my fingers through it. She was wearing a deep blue blouse which looked delicious against her pale skin and her jeans showed off every curve in her body. My heart was racing in my chest, the loud music seemed far away.Any trace of exhaustion had now faded with something new rushing and pulsing through my veins._Electricity?_ Before I knew what I was doing I was in front of her.My arm snaked around her waist as I pulled her into my room slamming the door behind her.She looked up at me through her long lashes and I couldn't take it any longer.

I took a step towards her, trapping her against the shut door. My lips ached to touch hers and I couldn't restrain myself any longer.I kissed her until we were both a little light headed from being starved of oxygen for so long. I noticed she clung to the door handle which made me smile against her throat.

"I missed you" I whispered finally finding my voice.

My hands slowly traveled down her arms and finally rested on her hips, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I had to kiss her again.

"Bella" I whispered against her lips

"Hmmm..." she responded knotting her fingers in my impossible hair.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever beheld" I said as I felt the sudden heat under her cheeks.

I pulled my face back to look at her. Her huge brown twinkling eyes stared back at me. I needed her to believe it.

"Bella love, you are amazing, beautiful both inside and out" I said my eyes boring into hers. She rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to brush her lips against mine.She looked down at our position as if noticing it for the first time.

"So the new hair is a hit then?" she said giggling biting her lip.I didn't say anything I just lowered my lips to her once more pressing her back against the door.After another few oxygen starved moments I heard an unusual sound. A banging noise. I released Bella who made a little groaning noise as I did. I then noticed it was coming from the other side of the door. We both stood listening for a moment.

"ISABELLA SWAN!!" the little voice screamed. Bella hid her face in my chest as I chuckled. "I know you're in there" the voice said again.

I opened the door to reveal a very annoyed looking Alice. She grabbed Bella by the wrist and began to drag her out of the room.Bella sighed as she removed her arms from around my waist.I bent down to whisper to her before Alice whisked her away.

"Just think about next Saturday love, just you and me, no interruptions" I felt her shiver as I kissed her throat and then she was gone.

Jasper POV

As I pulled up in front of the Cullen house, I don't think I've ever been as nervous as I was at that moment._Pull it together Jasper!!_ I repeated in my head. A million things raced through my mind as I made my way up the front steps towards the door. _What if her parents are home? I met her Dad once at the hospital, he seemed cool but that was before he knew I wanted to date his daughter!! What if Emmett was home? Was he really as big as Bella described him? Edward was cool with us dating but what if Emmett isn't? _I gulped and then realised my hand was crushing the stems of the flowers I was holding. I smoothed out my shirt and knocked on the door taking a deep breath._Please don't be Emmett. Please don't be Emmett._ I repeated to myself.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when the door opened and I saw Bella._Well at least I think it's Bella?_

"Hey Jazz" she said as I stepped inside.

"Hey...you look um...different" _different! Yeah that about sums it up._

"Um Thanks... I think" she said laughing slightly before she noticed my nervous clutch on the flowers and called out to Alice up stairs.

My heart rate accelerated tenfold as I waited at the foot of the stairs for Alice.I heard a girlie squeal coming from upstairs and it made me laugh, calming myself slightly.I was never usually a nervous guy but this was different. This was _Alice! _I waited a few more moments before I heard her at the top of the stairs. I turned to greet her and my jaw fell to the floor! It was one of those moments where everything slows down and you feel like there should be a wind machine and some rising music in the background.She looked _beautiful,spectacular,gorgeous,amazing,..._I skipped through all these words in my mind but none seemed appropriate as she desended down the stairs.She smiled shyly at me and I was sure I would snap the stems of the flowers.She wore tight black skinny jeans and a gold sparkly top which shimmered and she had a little gold flower in her hair. When she finally stood facing me I noticed she was taller than usual, almost up to my shoulder. I looked down at her shoes.

"Just making it easier on you Jazz" she said giving me a cheeky wink.

"You look...devastatingly beautiful" I said handing her the flowers and taking her hand. She let out a small giggle as she smelt the flowers. She gave them to Bella to put in some water before we headed for the car.

Alice POV

I sat into the car as Jasper closed my door. I checked my reflection in the mirror once again.I watched him as he walked around the car. He looked so good tonight in black slacks,a black button down shirt with the first two buttons opened. His blond hair hanging slightly over his eyes. I had to tear my eyes away as he sat into the car and we pulled away from the house.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked curiously. He smiled and glanced at me briefly before his smile grew wider.

"Nope" he said pretty satisfied with himself.

"Ah Jazz!! Please please tell me" I pleaded doing my best pout and puppy dog eyes. He looked at my lower lip and then his eyes flashed up to mine and he sighed._Victory!!_

"Fine! We're going to dinner first and then I have a surprise" he said eyeing me curiously.

"A surprise!! I love surprises!!" I squealed

"I know!" he chuckled. Before I knew what I was doing I had reached forward and brushed his hair from his eyes.It fell right back the minute I took back my hand and he smiled and turned his eyes back to road.

After a moment of comfortable silence he spoke again.

"Would you like to pick the road tunes?" he asked pointing to the cd player.

"Yeah...oh have you got High Sch..?"

"No." he said cutting me off and giving me a cheeky smile.I put my trust in the radio, turning it on. The sound of Mercy by Duffy filled the car. I sat back in my chair happy with the result.

_I don't know what this is  
'Cause you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell _

I stole a look at Jasper from the corner of my eye and I noticed he was staring at me.He took my hand and held it until we reached the restaurant.It was a small restaurant with a romantic feel.There were candles lit everywhere creating a very sultry lighting. I heard Jasper say "Reservation under Whitlock" as I let my eyes scan around the room. There wasn't that many people there and it was mostly couples.We were lead around to a small table for two in the corner of the room.

"You're server will be with you in a moment" the man said as Jasper pulled out my chair._Such a southern gentleman_.

"So what do you think?" he asked gesturing around the room

"Its lovely Jazz" I said just as our sever arrived.

"Hi my name is Maria and I will be your server tonight" the woman said. She was only a little older than us, maybe nineteen with long black hair which complemented her sallow skin.She gave us our menu's.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" she asked and it was at that moment I realised she wasn't asking me. She had her full attention on Jasper, her body turned towards him. With her back turned to me I noticed how tall she was, nearly if not the same height as Rosalie.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. She unwillingly turned towards me now. I didn't receive the same inviting smile Jasper had.

"I'll just have water" I said opening my menu.

"I'll have water too" Jasper added before Maria could ask again.

"Sure" she said turning her back to me again "I'll be right back with those" Flashing Jasper a brilliant smile before she left.

"So what are you thinking of getting?" Jasper asked opening his own menu.

"Um..the pasta looks good" I said scanning my menu again. "What about you?" I asked closing my menu and looking at him. His brow was furrowed and his hair hung in his eyes.

"I think I'll get the chicken" he said smiling and closing his menu. He took my hand across the table and was playing with my fingers staring into my eyes when Maria appeared again with our drinks. Jasper received a flirtatious smile as she placed his drink on the table completely turning her back on me again. She placed my drink down where mine and Jasper hands were intertwined forcing me to draw back my hand. _Stupid Tall Person!!_

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Jasper again. His eyes never left mine despite her best efforts.I smiled smugly as Jasper ordered for both of us.Maria left dissatisfied.

"So any hints about this surprise?" I asked Jasper as he took my hand again, brushing my fingertips with his.

"Nope. I hope you like it though" he said suddenly not so sure.

"I'm sure I will Jazz" giving him an encouraging smile."So if you wont tell me what it is, can I guess?"

"Sure, knock yourself out" he said laughing as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it."You'll never get it though" My breathing hitched. It was the first time Jasper had ever kissed me. I stared at him not really knowing what else to do. My mind was blank.He stared back at me. I don't know how long for. It could have been years.

"Alice, I ..." Jasper started to say when Maria appeared again._Stupid stupid stupid Tall person!!_He released my hand and it suddenly felt empty. Maria placed our food down on the table still with her back turned to me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked Jasper. I almost growled at the double meaning in her question. Jasper seemed oblivious to it all.

"No, we're fine thanks" Jasper said as she sulked off. I imagined her with her tail between her legs.

"So what were we talking about?" I asked playing with the pasta on my plate looking up at Jasper.

"I think you were going to try guess what my surprise was" he said smiling and popping a bit of chicken in his mouth.

We spent the rest of the meal talking about anything and everything with me randomly throwing out a guess from time to time. By dessert I still hadn't guessed but I wasn't giving up. Maria wasn't giving up either. She interrupted us a few times to top up our water. Jasper's eyes never left mine but she still thought she had a chance._Maybe there was lack of oxygen up there? Stupid tall person!!_

By the end of dessert I was practically bouncing in my chair with excitement. Jasper asked for the bill and Maria knew this was her last shot. She leaned over Jasper and flicked her hair shamelessly giggling. I rolled my eyes. Jasper was still clueless as to what was going on. He looked slightly frightened as Maria tried to flirt with him. When she realised she was getting no where she finally gave up and walked away. She glared at me as I took Jasper's hand as we left the restaurant. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

Jasper POV

We walked to the car hand in hand, fingers intertwined.Her little hand seemed to fit perfectly into mine. I was getting nervous again. I hoped she liked the surprise. She was practically bouncing in the seat next to me as I drove away from the restaurant.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" she said giggling excitedly. I looked out the window it was dark now with very little clouds in the sky._Perfect._ We drove for another little while, Alice was staring out the window and looking at me curiously.

"Um..Jazz..You're not like bringing me into the woods to kill me are you?" I had to laugh now, the expression on her face was comical. I took her hand again.

"We're nearly there I promise" I drove to my favourite spot in Forks. It was a little cliff edge that looked out over the little town.At night every little twinkling light was visible.I stopped the car and got out to open Alice's door but there was no need she was already beside me. Her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes wide taking in the scene in front of her.

"Surprise" I said after a few moments.

"Jazz what is this place?" she asked placing her little hand in mine and looking up at me.

"I come here a lot. Its my favourite place to come and think. You can see the whole town. Every light. And I feel a bit closer to the stars when I'm here" I said looking up as did she.

"Its beautiful" she said sighing and resting her head on my arm, not quite tall enough to reach my shoulder.

"Until about two weeks ago, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen" I said looking down at her. It took her a moment to realize what I was saying.Her small hand came up to touch my face.Never breaking our gaze she walked to the car. I followed her and she forced me to sit on the bonnet, then she was in front of me.

"Its much easier for me to kiss you, if you're sitting down" she said with a coy smile. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. Still not breaking the kiss, I flipped us over and placed her sitting on the hood of the car. I kissed her until I was sure I had to stop. I was gasping for breath as was she. She looked at me and giggled.

_"_Stupid...Tall...Person" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

* * *

**A/N**:So that was Jasper and Alice's date with a little bit of Maria LOL. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for Edward and Bella's date please leave a comment, thanks guys xx

**Please Review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these Characters I just borrow them and make them do crazy things xx**

**Authors Note**: Thanks soooooo much for all the **reviews**, **add's** and **fav's**...you guys rock my socks xx xx Keep'em coming!! Hope you liked the last chapter I had to put a bit of Edward and Bella in at the start for all y'all ExB lovers! I hope you liked Jasper and Alice's date too and Maria grrrr!! lol My exams start next week thank you to all who wished me luck ;) Any way on with the story. **Please Review**

Chapter 15: I was standing on the piano doing my happy dance

Bella POV

It was finally here. The day I've been waiting for. The day I've been preparing for, for a torturous six days. Six days with Alice.Six days of different outfits, make-up, hairstyles,shoes,no sleep, nightmares and worry. It was finally here. Saturday!! My first date with Edward was tonight. In approximately fifteen minutes to be exact. My heart did a little flutter as I glanced at the clock for the millionth time today.**7.45pm.** Since my after school math tutoring sessions with Alice turned into 'make Bella over sessions' I was more than prepared on the outside but on the inside I was a mess.

I checked my reflection in the mirror one more time. Alice had just left and I was afraid to move my head in case I'd do something wrong.She had curled my hair so that it hung in loose curls around my shoulders. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a green top with gold trimming that fitted across the bust and then flowed out and little green flats. It had been outfit number 453628 this week but I actually liked this one. I ran my hand through my hair and I noticed it was shaking._What was wrong with me? I had spent time alone with Edward before and we had already kissed?_ A slight smile spread across my face when I thought of kissing Edward.My smile soon faded when I heard a familiar husky voice down stairs along with Charlie's._NO NO NO!! This cannot be happening!_ I looked out my bedroom window and there it was...Jacob's car in the drive along with the cruiser and my truck! I glanced at the clock again **7.49pm**. I had told Charlie about my date with Edward earlier, he wasn't too pleased, still holding out for me to take Jacob back I thought, but he promised to be polite to Edward when he came to pick me up muttering something about him saving my life.

I crept to the top of the stairs and heard Billy's voice also. His was just like Jacob's only huskier. I contemplated climbing down the drain pipe or jumping from my bedroom window and hoping I could catch the branch in time before I plummeted to my death. I started sneaking down the stairs avoiding the creaky steps on purpose as I heard them move into the living room to watch the game. Nearly there I said to myself as I made it to the last step._Where was my jacket? Damn it!!_ It was thrown over the back of the chair in the living room._Oh well!_ I'm just gonna have to freeze. I started towards the door when I heard something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Yeah I think it's in the car I'll just go check" Jacob was saying as his noisy footsteps came closer. I scrambled to get back up stairs but tripped on the step and fell on my knees._Oh falling up the stairs now are we?? Nice one Bella!!_

"Bella?" Jacob asked as if he forgot I also lived here and was surprised to see me, I internally slapped myself as I looked up at him sitting on the stairs trying to be cool. I didn't understand his expression as his eyes met mine.They were wide, finally leaving my face and studying the rest of me. I felt like I was on display at an exhibit..

"Bella?" he asked again his eyes still wide. And then it clicked with me. He hadn't seen the "new Bella" yet. I stood suddenly on the second last step so that we were face to face.

"Jacob" I said coldly running my fingers through my hair. I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from but I was finally standing up to him.

"How did you?...what?...when did you?" was all he managed to say. I bet these clothes don't look much like his hand me downs I snickered to myself.

"What?" I asked " I didn't quite catch that" His eyes were wandering now and it was making me uncomfortable.

"I see your body..I mean your leg is better" he said finally his eyes returning to my face.

"Yep, all it needed was a bit of TLC" Tender Lovin Cullen I thought to myself and smiled."Any way, If you'll excuse I've somewhere to be" I said brushing past him and making my way to the living room to grab my jacket and purse.Jacob followed. I said good night to Billy and Charlie and walked to the door with Jacob hot on my heels.

I opened the door and there he was. My own personal angel. He looked more like a god in the dim porch light. He smiled at me when I opened the door. My smile.The door opened fully and I noticed Edwards expression grew darker as he noticed who stood next to me.I didn't look at Jacob I simply took Edwards hand, his expression grew lighter again as I stepped towards him and he wrapped a protective arm around around my waist.

"See you around Jacob" I called over my shoulder as I walked to the Volvo._Tell Leah to put that in her juice box and suck it!!_

Edward opened my door for me as I climbed into the car, stealing a glance at Jacob, he was still standing in the door way watching.I was suddenly distracted at how close Edwards face was to mine forgetting all bout Jacob. He brushed his lips to mine softly.

"You look beautiful" he said in a velvet voice which made my heart race just a tad. _How could he still have this effect on me?_

He started the car and we were well out of sight of my house until I realised I had no idea where we were going. When we suddenly pulled into the Cullen drive way I was very confused.

"We're staying in?" I asked Edward.

"Yep" he said as he hurried to my side of the car to open my door.

"Great so I got all dressed up for pizza and a dvd" I mocked as we walked up the steps.

"Not quite" Edward said with a small smile playing on his lips as he opened the front door.

It was very dimly lit until I realised why. The whole room was full of candles. I walked into the living room in awe. There were candles on every surface even on the white piano in the corner of the room.I turned to Edward who was standing with his hands in his pockets eyeing me.

"Do you like it?" he asked sheepishly

"Like it, Edward it's amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me" I said trying to pick my jaw up off the floor. He grabbed my hand and brought me into the kitchen.There was a gorgeous smell of tomato and oregano wafting through it. Edward led me to the table which was draped in a white table cloth with two place settings. He pulled out my chair for me as I sat down in disbelief.

"Edward" was all I could say. I totally take back my pizza and dvd statement. I watched him check something at the oven.

"You cooked?" I asked in shock._Could he be any more perfect??_

"It's pasta, I hope you like it, if not we can just order pizza" he said making his way back over with two plates, giving me a kiss before he placed it in front of me._He smelt so good. it was intoxicating._

"Where is everyone?" I asked suddenly noticing the quite house.

"Alice is out with Jasper and Mom and Dad are in Port Angeles. I reserved the house for the night" he said smiling " besides it would be a lot harder for me to do this.." he said as he kissed my wrist" with my Mom and Dad and Alice sitting at the table" I blushed and took back my hand.I shrugged out of my jacket and left it on the back of the chair when I turned back to face him I felt his eyes burning me with his stare. I looked up at him and blushed.

"Umm...Edward this looks really good" I said looking at my plate trying to distract him.

" Really good" he said in a silky voice and I got the feeling he wasn't talking about the food. I felt like my whole body was blushing. I didn't look up at him again just in case I fell off my chair.I popped some pasta in my mouth and groaned. It was delicious.

"Bella please stop making those noises" Edward said suddenly in a breathless tone. I looked at him confused but kept eating.We talked about everything and anything during dinner.There were no awkward silences which I was grateful for and I was becoming comfortable around him even though my blood was shooting through my veins when I was near him.When we finished I hopped up to help him with the dishes but I was immediately sent back to my place with promises of dessert.As I watched Edward in the kitchen I realised what he was wearing for the first time. He had black jeans and a blue button down shirt on with a few buttons left open, just enough to drive me crazy I thought. He suddenly produced two plates with chocolate cake, snapping me back from my thoughts. He kissed me again before he placed my plate down.

"Ok If you tell me you made this I will cry" I said looking at him with my eyebrows raised.He smiled.

"No its store bought" he said chuckling as I speared the cake with my fork and popped some in my mouth. I had to groan again. It was amazingly delicious. I looked up at a rather flushed looking Edward.

"Bella, please stop making those noises" he said in the same breathless tone. I frowned but finished my cake none the less.When I was done he took me into the living room again, the candles still burning creating sultry lighting in the room. I eyed the piano in the corner and curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask.

"Who plays the piano?" I asked turning towards Edward who was looking at the floor now.

"I do" he almost whispered. My face lit up at his reply. I made my way over to him and took his hands in mine looking up at him through my lashes.

"Will you play for me Edward please?" I breathed.His eyes were boring down into mine now and I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.He bent his head to mine and kissed me passionately. I made a noise similar to the noise I made when tasting the pasta and cake except Edward tasted better.He pulled away breathless.

"I will play if you promise to stop doing those noises" he said through gasps as he pulled me to the piano. I sat next to him.He left his fingers glide over the keys and then began playing filling the room with the sweetest music I have ever heard. It looked effortless to him and as he began to play River flows in you I thought I would cry.When he finished he turned to me but I couldn't hold back any longer as I crashed my lips to his with urgency.

"What was that for?" he asked as we both sat gasping for oxygen.

"All sorts of things" I said as I brushed my lips against his lightly once more.

"Bella I have a question to ask you" Edward said suddenly serious and his expression was making me nervous.

"Shoot" Hoping my voice wouldn't shake.

"Well... I like you a lot Bella... a lot" he said as my stomach did little flips

"That's not a question Edward" it came out in a whisper

"I know I know!!...Its just... feel free to say no.. I was just wondering if...if you don't want to it's fine..."he said fidgiting.

"If what?" I asked. _Come on Edward If what?_

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he suddenly blurted out and I felt a huge smile spread across my face.I kissed him again taking in his scent.

"I would love to" I whispered remaining cool on the outside but on the inside I was standing on the piano doing my happy dance.

"Really?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.

We got up from the piano and made our way over to the massive sofa."You want to pick the dvd?" Edward asked

"Surprise me" I said as he walked towards the huge TV. Examining the dvd collection. Most of the candles had burnt out so the light form the tv was the main light in the room casting shadows on the dark walls.

Edward came back to me satisfied with his choice as the movie started. He pulled me closer to him on the sofa wrapping his arm around me. Sitting in the dark with Edward was weird. An electricity ran through my body and I'm sure he could feel it too.He kissed my hair as the opening titles started and I breathed in his smell again.

**_The Count Of Monte Cristo_**

The title flashed on the screen and I snuggled closer to Edward telling him I approved. I got lost in the film and I stifled a yawn as the credits rolled up the screen. I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to lie in Edwards arms for eternity.No such luck as the front door flew open, the lights over head suddenly flicked on burning my eyes._Hey remember when I had cornea's?_ I suddenly realised my position on the couch and sat up straight, only to see Alice bound through the door, Jasper behind her.

"Alice what the he.." Edward asked as his sister bounced before us.

"Turn on your phone..Turn on your phone!! Em and Rose got engaged Em and Rose got engaged!!" he screeched jumping up and down Jasper smiling at her.

"What?" Edward said reaching for his phone and there it was a voice message from an ecstatic sounding Emmett.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Edward asked Alice who was still jumping.

"I presume so I don't know but The Hales are throwing them a big engagement pary next weekend.. and I asked Rose could Jasper and Bella come and she said yes!! It's gonna be so much fun huh Jazz?" she smiled at her and took her hand. They were so cute together.

"Bella, I can show you our old high school and our old house oh and I'll introduce you to my friends back in Alaska..." Alice rambled on and it suddenly hit me._Alaska?? As in the place where Tanya is from?_ I felt the color fade from my face.Edward looked at me with a concerned expression. I caught the end of Alice's rant.

"...We'll need to get you a new dress cause you know the whole town is gonna be there, I mean everyone!! Everyone who's everyone will be there.

_Everyone. _I gulped.

**So we're heading back to Alaska soon... hmmmm I wonder who will be at this party?? Everyone!! So I was thinking of doing a Tanya POV next chapter so leave a comment if you think its a good idea...also if you would like Jake seeing new Bella POV. Love you xx**

**Please Review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did Edward would feel the need to move to Ireland and fall in love with me :D**

**Authors note**: Since I haven't uploaded in such a long time I've decided to do something special for all you guys who read and review!! This is an extra long chapter with a few POV!! Hope you like it. Thanks so much for all your reviews, add's and alerts. My exams are nearly over yay and can I just say **OME **about the Twilight Teaser Trailer!! Leaves Elbow on exclamation key!!

Chapter 16: That's how it's done.

Jacob POV

I glanced at the clock again. 11.00pm. I was getting a crick in my neck from looking at the clock on the wall. _Bella should be home by now!! _I hadn't relaxed my position since she had left. I stared at the tv but no longer saw what was on it. I would hear Charlie or my Dad shout at the tv every now and again but didn't pay too much attention.Charlie was the picture of ease, slouching back in his chair_. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he care Bella was out with this creep??My Bella! She should be home by now. _I glanced at the clock again and sighed. The game was well over and Charlie and my Dad were watching some old game from before I was born. I listened for the sound of his car but it never came. I glanced at the clock again. 11.15pm. My fists were balled. I was sitting stiff in the chair. I glanced at Charlie again, he was still sitting there talking to Billy. I let out an angry sigh, which my father took up the wrong way.

"Well Charlie I think it's time we call it a night! My son is getting impatient over there" Billy said eyeing me.

"NO!!" I almost shouted. I wanted to be here when Bella got home._If she ever comes home! "_No Dad, I'm fine here...stay...I don't mind really"

"Ah Billy it's the last quarter of the game. I'm sure it wont kill Jake to stay a little longer" Charlie said I nodded my head and Dad relaxed again.

Charlie had been wrong though it will kill me if Bella doesn't get home soon. I don't like this Cullen guy. He was changing her. My mind wandered back to our encounter earlier this evening. She looked really hot, there was no denying that but what made my stomach turn was that it was for _him_!! _He _would get to compliment her. _He _would get to touch her. _He_would get to ki- _Stop it! I yelled at myself in my head!!._I will get her back. She'll be my Bella again. I'll bet this Cullen kid isn't as perfect as she thinks he is! All this because some stupid misunderstanding with Leah. Bella needed to understand that guys have urges and well Leah was willing.She was never meant to find out. I will have Bella back soon though I thought to myself and Cullen will be out of the picture. I might as well get Whitlock out of the picture too. _Kill two birds with the one stone_. I never liked him. He filled Bella's head with all these stupid thought and rumors. I was snapped out of my thoughts with the sound of the front door closing. I nearly jumped in my chair.

"Bells?" Charlie called out and she walked slowly into the living room. God she looked hot.I will have her soon. Her eyes flashed to mine and then quickly away.

"Did you have a good time?" Charlie asked

"Um...Yeah" She answered looking nervous about something playing with the buttons on her jacket.I frowned at her but she kept her eyes cast down.

After a moment she spoke again.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"Sure" he said tearing his eyes away from the tv.

"In the kitchen.." she said casting her eyes over me and Dad.

"Oh" Charlie said as he followed her into the kitchen. She was whispering now and I strained to hear only muffled voices until a roar broke out from Charlie.

"No way! Bella. NO WAY!! he bellowed from the kitchen.

"But Dad.."

"No buts. Bella. You are not spending the weekend with this boy!!" Chalie yelled. My stomach dropped as I jumped out of my chair.

"Dad just let me explain, Edward's ..." Bella was yelling back now.

"Isabella I said No and I mean No!!" Charlie said cutting her off as I entered the kitchen. She glared at me clearly fighting back tears. Anger was building in my chest. How dare he ask her to spend the weekend with him.

"I forbid it" I said " you're not going anywhere with him"

"What?" Bella yelled." And who are who to tell me what to do?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella I just down trust this guy. I mean you dont even know him!!" I said glaring at her.

"Trust!!" she spat with a mocking laughter. "How about you go buy yourself a dictionary and look that one up Jacob and while you're in the T's I suggest you look up Tramp, I'm sure there is a lovely picture of Leah in it." She said storming out of the kitchen and stomping up stairs. My blood was boiling.

I glanced at Charlie out of the corner of my eye. He looked frozen in place at the exchange that had just happened. I grabbed my keys and stormed outside. The cold weather cleared my head a little although my fists were still balled. I threw the door of the car open and waited for Billy. Hoping he got the hint it was time to go.

Jasper POV

I was sitting in The Cullen living room with Alice, Edward had disappeared up stairs after he dropped Bella home and Carlisle and Esme weren't home yet. Alice sat on my lap as we watched some old movie. She fit perfectly into my arms like they were tailor made for her.I caught her looking up at me a few times. Every time I would catch her, her beautiful eyes would widen more if that was even possible. She kissed my neck suddenly. It was so quick I was questioning myself if I had imagioned it. I looked down at her and she had a coy smile on her face. I bent my face down to hers, my lips were just inches from hers. Her phone vibrated suddenly in her pocket causing us both to jump._Damn!_ She didn't move from my lap as she answered the phone.

"Hey Bella" she said. _Why was Bella calling? She had only left the house half an hour ago._ Alice listened as I played with one of the strings on her top. Suddenly Alice jumped up and started pacing in front of me. Her eyes were wide. I was frozen on the sofa as I watched her.

"What do you mean he said No!" she looked angry now.

"Did you tell him that my Mom and Dad were gonna be there?" her hands were going in every direction as she spoke.

"What do you mean you didn't get the chance?...yeah...What? Jacob? he didn't!!" I flinched at the mention of that dogs name.Alice looked at me and all my anger melted away. Whatever Bella was telling her was having a profound affect on Alice. I watched as her eyes darkened.

"That moron! Ugh!! Leave it to me Bella, leave it to me" she said flopping down beside me on the huge sofa.

"You will be going to that party even if I have to kidnap you" she said slightly smiling and I could see a plan forming in her head.

"Night Bella" she said as she snapped the phone shut. I gave her a questioning look as she climbed back up on my lap. She kissed me briefly and then said

"This is how it's done Jazz" as she pulled her phone out again and began dialing. I looked at her, confused written all over my face.I listened to one side of the conversation.

"Hello may I speak to chief Swan please."

"Oh Hi, This is Esme Cullen, Dr. Cullen's wife" Alice said perfecly imitating her Mom. She winked at me.

"Oh Ok Charlie then, well my eldest son just recently got engaged and he is having a party in Alaska next weekend and I was wondering if it would be ok if Bella accompanied Alice to the party."

"Yes I do beliveve, Jasper is coming too" she said smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well we would be leaving on a Friday and returning Sunday night, Alice is dying to show Bella where she grew up"

"Carlisle and myself will be there yes.

"Edward?" Alice cringed. "Well he is to be the best man so I suppose he couldn't miss it." she said

"It would only be for one night, please dont break little Alice's heart" she said slightly laughing I couldn't help but smile. Alice's smile grew wider as she listened to Charlie.

"Oh she will be delighted to hear that. Thank you Charlie. I will offer congratulation to Emmett from you. Sorry to disturb you so late. Bye." She snapped the phone shut pleased with herself.

"Alice Cullen you amaze me" I said as she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"That is how it's done Jazz" she whispered against my lips before pressing them to mine. She broke the kiss all too soon jumping up claiming she had to tell Bella, she squealed as she told Bella about what she had done. She absentmindedly played with the buttons on my shirt as she spoke to Bella. All I could do was stare at her.

Bella POV

I stood there in the middle of the massive function room, surrounded by people but knew no one. Rosalie's house was beautiful. It was beautifully decorated and maybe even bigger than the Cullen's house. I admired the large room as I waited for Edward. _Where was he?_ Alice and Jasper had disappeared a while ago. Gotten lost in the crowd I thought. I had only spoken to Rosalie and Emmett for a moment there were trying to mingle with all their guests so I just left them to it. I searched the crowd for the bronze head that would instantly put me at ease. No luck! Where is he? He went to get drinks about twenty minutes ago. I stood there awkwardly for another five minutes until I decided to go find Alice and Jasper. I circled the room twice but still found no one. _Am I even at the right party?_

The crowd spilled out the door to the hall and the kitchen. I searched the kitchen for Edward but there was no sign of him. Maybe he's looking for me. I'll stay in the same spot and he'll find me. I'll wait in the function room.As I passed the bathroom I decided I should check my reflection one more time. Alice had squeezed me into this tiny dress and I could barely breath. I opened the door but there were two people already in there, they jumped at my entrance.

"Oh!" was all I could say closing the door quickly. My brain then caught up with my body. I opened the door slowly again, my eyes growing wide. There he was. The bronze hair boy who I had been searching for. He was standing there awkwardly not looking at me. Tears began to well in my eyes as I glanced at his partner, flashing me a smug smile. I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach. He approached me then walking towards me arms outstretched.

"Dont touch me Edward" I screamed. My voice was raspy even to me. He backed me against the door. "Don't touch me" I yelled again, pushing him away.

"Bella, Bella..." He kept repeating my name as I thrashed against him. His arms were still outstretched but he wasn't embracing me he was shaking me.

My eyes suddenly flew open as I took in my surroundings. I was in my bed, in my room wrapped in sheets and blankets, Alice stood over me looking a little freaked out. I'm sure my expression mirrored hers. A large wave of relief washed over me as I realized where I was and it was all just a nightmare.

I hadn't told Alice I had been having the same nightmare every night since my date with Edward. Every morning I would wake up screaming and then I would meet Edward and the guilt would kill me. I was his girlfriend now and I knew that Edward wasn't Jacob but I couldn't shake this nightmare. It was Leah who starred in my nightmare every night as my brain had no recollection of Tanya or what she looked like. Part of me didn't want to know.

"Come on Bella we're going to be late and you don't want a detention to keep you from going tonight" Alice said eyebrows raised.

"What day is it?" I asked suddenly trying to count the days in my head.

"It's Friday and you're late, Edward is outside" I jumped out of bed, she knew what to say to get me motivated.

I glanced at the end of my bed at the outfit lay out and threw Alice a questioning look.

"What? I couldn't help myself" she said as she left my room to let me get dressed.

I got dressed as quick as I could nearly falling into my jeans. I rushed down stairs where Alice stood with a granola bar in one hand and my bag in the other. I quickly hugged her and took my bag and bar. Edward sat waiting in the Volvo. The guilt washed over me again as I met his eyes. Edward would never hurt me I told myself as I climbed into the car. Alice sat in the back so I could ride up front with Edward. He gave me a quick kiss before starting the car. Alice hadn't asked me about this morning and I wondered how long she would let it drop.

Not for long apparently as we walked to trig she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bella what were dreaming about this morning?" she asked, a perfect eyebrow arched. I blushed, but decided to answer with a question.

"Alice, what does Tanya look like?" I asked not looking up for her reaction.

"Well she has...wait! why?" she stopped and forced me to look at her.

"Is that what you're worried about Bella? Meeting Tanya?" she asked.

I sighed in defeat telling her about my nightmares only for her to reassure me that it was over between Tanya and Edward. I knew in my heat it was but there was a little voice in the back of my head taunting me. The day flew by as I stressed about leaving for Alaska after school. My last class was gym. I just avoided the volley ball as much as I could. I rushed to get changed but was still on of the last people to leave the gym. As I was exiting the gym fixing my sweater someone grabbed me and dragged me into an empty class room. It all happened so quick I forgot how to scream.

I clamped my eyes shut waiting for the blow, but nothing happened. I opened one eye to see Edward standing before with a highly amused expression on his face.

"Bella love what are you doing?" he asked, chuckling slightly. My breathing hitched at the word 'love'.

"What am I doing? Edward what are you doing?" I asked gesturing around the empty class room.

"What? Is it illegal now to want to spend some time alone with your girlfriend?" he asked flashing me a crooked smile.

The use of the word love and girlfriend combined with a crooked smile heart beat overload._Was he trying to kill me?_

I couldn't answer him as he moved towards me backing me against the wall. He placed his hands on the wall either side of my head. His lips were inches from mine, I closed my eyes but they never came. I opened them again. The closeness of his face made my heart jump erratically.

"Alice tells me you're worried about our trip" he whispered, his breath fanning my face as I lost all memory of a trip.

"Um...Yes" I gulped.

"What exactly are you worried about?" he said as he moved his lips to my jaw.

"Alaska..." I breathed that's all I could say.

"What about Alaska?" he asked moving his lips to the other side of my face. My skin was stinging.

"Well um... meeting... your ..um.." gulp " ex..." gulp

Before I finished my sentence I felt his lips on mine. My heart stopped completely as I knotted my fingers in his hair. I forgot about everything. Nothing else existed only this moment.A few moments later Edward dragged a very dizzy and fuzzy me towards the Volvo. I was sure I had a stupid grin on my face. Edward had tried to distract me and it had obviously worked but not for long.

* * *

**OK don't kill me but this chapter was too long I had to make it two. I will upload the second one tomorrow. Sorry xx xx**

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **I know you've been waiting for this chapter. Sorry guys, but my exams finished today so WOO HOO!! Which is good news for you guys too cause I can update more regularly now!! Edward distracting Bella seemed to go down well any way, I love that part in the book so I had to put it in there. I hope I did it justice. Any way here it is: Alaska. Please Review:) When you do it makes me wanna update right away lol.

Chapter 17:Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur

Bella POV

We decided to take three cars.Carlisle and Esme, in the Mercedes, Edward and I in the Volvo and Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, much to the dismay of Jasper, Alice drove. He was begging her to let him drive but when she flashed him her pout, I came to the conclusion he would have given her anything she wanted. Edward's ..umm.. distracting techniques were starting to wear off and I was becoming nervous again. Partly because of the party and partly because Alice had picked out my dress for the party and I haven't seen it yet. Edward sensed my nervousness as I sat stiffly in the passenger seat. He took my hand and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, his other hand on the steering wheel as we headed for Alaska. Between the motion in the car and the feeling Edwards hand was creating I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the last week because of my nightmares. Guilt washed over me again as I glanced at Edward under heavy eyelids. He was smiling at me obviously amused by my comatose state.

"Sleep love" he said.

"No, I'm good" I lied but as he continued to stroke my hand I felt my consciousness slip away and then sleep overtake me completely. I thought I felt Edwards lips against my hand before I fell asleep but couldn't be sure.

When I awoke again, it took me a minute to realize where I was. I looked out the car window and it was pitch black.I glanced and saw Edward for the first time.

"Oh" I said. He flashed me a brilliant smile. The light from the dashboard lit his face and he looked more Godly than ever.I looked down at our hands, he was still holding mine.I couldn't help but smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips

"Um.. yeah" I said trying to figure out the emotion in his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked a grin spreading across his face._Oh No!!_ I could feel the blush creeping its way across my cheeks._Was I talking? _I threw him a panicked look and he laughed.

"What was I saying?" I asked in defeat. He chuckled again before he began.

"I don't know half of it was gibberish but you did same something about Jacob buying a dictionary and Leah Clearwater was in the bathroom, and there should be one person in the bathroom at a time" I froze at the mention of Leah's name._Had I said more? He doesn't look mad. Please tell me I didn't replay the last part of the dream._

"Anything else?" I asked half afraid of the answer, not looking at him.

"Mostly you just said my name a lot" He said fairly pleased with himself.I blushed furiously and he touched my face forcing me to look at him.I was sure he could feel the heat. He didn't say anything he just simply stared at me, his eyes were boring into mine. I gulped. _Say something Bella...say something!!_ I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you miss it at all?...Alaska I mean" I asked him as he removed his hand from my face and captured my hand again.

"I used to, I'm missing it less and less recently though" he said keeping his eyes on the road but smiling.

"So where are we staying?" I asked playing with his fingers.

"Rosalie's parents house, it's huge Bella. Rosalie's family is very well off" I thought about this for a moment, the seventeen year old boy with the Volvo and his sister a Porsche says Rosalie's family is well off. I shuddered at what they will think of me. I tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should go back asleep, if you're tired Bella" he said with a huge smile playing on his lips. I didn't want to sleep for what I might say but I was still tired. I turned the radio up loud to drown out the mindless sleep talk that may occur. Edward chuckled as I surrendered to my eyelids once again.

Jasper POV

"Jazz I love that part" Alice protested as I switched off the cd player in the car. She looked at me disappointed.

"Alice I cannot listen to another High School Musical song or my head will explode, please can we listen to something else?" I said pleading, looking through her collection of cd's. I found nothing that appealed to me.

"How about we play a game" I suggested. Her eyes instantly brightened.

"Ooh I love games Jazz, what game will we play?" she said almost bouncing in her chair.

"How about the radio game?" I said turning on the radio.

"Ok Ok Yay me first! me first!" she thought about her question for a second "What are the newly engaged couple doing right now?" she said as she played with the radio.

_Rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Gonna get Dirrty_

Alice's eyes grew wide with shock and I couldn't help but smile as she almost lunged herself at the radio to turn it off. She turned to me meekly and gestured

"Your turn" I thought for a moment and smiled. "What does Alice feel when she's with me" I glanced for her reaction as I reached for the radio. Her eyes grew wide again as she waited for the radio's response.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my finger tips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_Fire rising through my being..._

"That's about right" she said giving me a coy smile. I think I blushed a little.

"My turn" she said with a wicked grin.she didn't have to think about it now. "What does Jasper think of me?" she asked as she reached for the radio.

_Shorty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low low low low low low low low_

Oh god no! I glanced at Alice from the corner of my eye, she was bouncing along with a huge smile on her face when she suddenly stopped to look at me.

"Shorty?" she said one eyebrow raised.

"I..eh I..." I didn't know what to say but she burst out laughing and began singing along.This girl really was amazing I thought to myself.

Bella POV

"Bella, Bella, Love wake up" someone was saying in my ear, gently shaking my shoulder. My eyes flew open and were met by a pair boring into mine.

"We're here" he said his breath fanning my face. I inhaled his sent and sat there for a moment and then it hit me where I was.

"Oh" I said as I climbed out of the car not so gracefully. The house was huge. Bigger then the Cullens. It was similar in the way it was painted white and it had steps leading up to the porch. I glanced at Jasper who was leaning against the Porsche with Alice. His jaw was on the floor. He turned to look at me and a deer caught in the headlights came to mind. I chuckled at his expression. Emmett and Rosalie met us on the porch with another couple. Rosalie's parents I guessed. Edward got our bags out of the car, as did Jasper with Alice jumping around him so he wouldn't wrinkle the dresses,which she had on hangers and wrapped in plastic.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said wrapping me into a huge bear hug crushing my ribcage.

"Hey Emmett um..congratulations" I suddenly realised the last time I had seen him I had ran out of the Cullens house in tears.

"Hi Rosalie congratulations" I said still a bit ashamed about my behaviour the last time we saw each other.

"Do you want to see my ring?" she said suddenly showing me her hand, with that Alice left Jasper with all the bags and was at my side. Ooh-ing and ahh-ing about the ring until it irrupted into a girlie squeal. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all rolled their eyes at the same time.Rosalie linked us both and scoffed atthe boys as she lead us into the house while they lugged our bags in. I felt bad for Jasper since he had five bags to carry and only one of them was his. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the dream, which scared me a little. Rosalie showed us to our rooms. I was sharing a room with Alice on the third floor and Edward and Jasper were on the second.

"No funny business" Rosalie's father had said as we headed off to bed " The ground is fitted with sensor lasers" His expression didn't change so I wasn't sure if he was joking or not."That goes for you too Emmett Cullen" he added as we headed up the stairs. Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the house. I gave Edward a quick kiss goodnight and I trudged up to the third floor with Alice who was blowing kisses at Jasper the whole way up. When we got to our room, I lay down on the bed.

"Big day tomorrow huh Bella?" Alice said appearing in her pj's obviously excited.

"Ummm.." was all I could manage as I got up to change.

"Wait til you see your dress Bella" Alice said " Edward is gonna die"

I rolled my eyes and flopped into bed. "Night Alice" I said indicating I wanted to sleep now and not talk about dresses.

"Night Bella"

* * *

This was it. The guests were arriving at 7. One hour left. I could always fake an illness or something but I knew I wasn't that convincing as an actress and I knew Alice wouldn't buy it. It was fast approaching six o' clock. I had been sitting in this room for since three o clock. I hadn't seen Edward in three hours. I hadn't seen anyone, only Alice. There was a make Bella over marathon going on. Rosalie would pop in now and then and grace us with her opinion and then disappear again. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It really didn't look like me at all. Alice was a miracle worker. She curled my hair so it hung in loose curls around my shoulders. She gave me smokey eyes with lots of mascara and a little green tint in the eyeshadow and red gloss for my lips.

I sat there nervously because I hadn't seen my dress yet. I played with my fingers while Alice touched up her make up.Of course it took two hours to do mine and it took her all of fifteen minutes to do her own. She grabbed my dress from the closet and handed it to me pointing me in the way of the bathroom. I unwrapped the dress from its plastic prison. It was beautiful. The material, the color everything. It was a deep green cocktail dress with thin straps and a bow that tied under the bust, while the rest of it flowed out. I didn't think I could pull it off but I tried it on any way.

I was just about to put the dress on when the bathroom door opened slightly and Alice threw another piece of meterial in at me and closed the door gain quickly. I picked up the piece of material and my eyes grew wide.

"Alice what is this?" I asked in horror.

"That Bella is your new best friend or otherwise known as a push up bra. No put it on!" she said from the other side of the door. I put on the bra and the dress but I couldn't get the zipper so I had to call Alice for assistance. She entered the bathroom in a buttercup colored cocktail dress and a little yellow flower in her hair. She looked stunning.

"WOW Alice you look amazing" I said my jaw hanging open.

"Do you think Jasper will like it?" she asked pulling up my zipper and fixing my bow.

"He'll love it" I said noticing how much taller she was. I looked down at her killer yellow heels.

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do when her boyfriend is 6ft 3'" she said laughing. She handed me a pair of green wedges to put on.

As I was putting them on Rosalie entered the room and the words "Dressed to Kill" ran through my mind. She wore a blood red strapless cocktail dress with a black bow around her waist. Her golden hair tumbling around her shoulders. My self esteem instantly deflated five notches.

"Ready girls? There are three very dashing young men waiting anxiously downstairs" she said as all three of us stood in front of the mirror. I really didn't look like me. I wondered if Edward will like it. My heart did a little flutter as I was about to find out. Rosalie linked us both as we walked to the top of the stairs.

"I wonder what Jasper is wearing tonight?" Alice said. I looked at her confused.

"Eh Alice didn't you choose Jasper's outfit for tonight?" I asked one eyebrow arched.

"Yes but it's more _how_ he wears it" she said, while Rosalie laughed and I rolled my eyes. We had reached the stairs where our other halves waited below.

Rosalie practically stalked down the stairs towards Emmett, her strut reminded me of a confident predator. Alice glided down the stairs towards Jasper who had the deer caught in the headlights expression on his face. It didn't even look like her feet were touching the ground as she floated to meet him. I tried to walk down the stairs with as much grace as I could muster. I looked at Edward, god he looked so good in black slacks and a black button down shirt with a few buttons open to drive me crazy. He had a silly grin on his face. As his eyes met mine I lost my concentration and my footing causing me to stumble a bit. I waited for the steps to meet my face but Edward caught me in time. I could hear Emmet's booming laughter.

"I like her Edward, she's funny" he said still chuckling.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, its just the shoes" I said looking down at my feet as did he. His eyes took their time coming back up to meet mine as they traveled up my body slowly. When they finally did meet mine there were smouldering.

"You look devastatingly beautiful" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver as he kissed my jaw." Shall we?" I clung to him for support partly because of the shoes and partly because the bones in my legs had turned to jelly the minute he kissed me.

All the guests had gathered in the function room, just like in my dream. Alice was right everyone who was everyone was here. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to mingle with all there guests and every time I heard a gasp I knew Rosalie must be near by showing her ring. Carlisle and Esme were doing the same, mingling and thanking people for coming. Alice and I stood in the corner of the room waiting for Edward and Jasper to return with drinks. I fidgeted nervously while we waited for them to come back.

"Bella, would you stop ok. Nothing is going to happen. And what are the chances Leah even knows where Rosalie lives I mean Edward would never go into a bathroom with her.." I frowned at her I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I stood on my tippy toes and I could see the bronze head and I instantly relaxed until he came into view and I realised what was draped over him or "who" should I say. At first I thought it was Rosalie, she was tall with long blonde hair. She wore a short black dress with a plunging neckline and she had her filthy little paws all over Edward.

I snapped my teeth together, my blood was boiling. Alice followed my gaze." Bella wha-...Oh!"

"Who's that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Um..Tanya" she whispered.

"You failed to mention she looks like a swim suit model" I said and I could feel all my insecurities creeping back slowly.Why would Edward want me if he could have her? She was laughing now, such a fake laugh and throwing her head back. Something inside me snapped and I stormed towards them. I caught the gist of their conversation, she was trying to convince him to go upstairs with her.

"Come on Eddie, we need to talk, lets go upstairs and talk somewhere private, please Eddie" she pleaded._ Over my dead body!_

He was trying to remove her arm from around his neck while holding two drinks at the same time. She tried to kiss him and that was the final straw. I glanced back at Alice who was frozen in place her eyes wide. I tapped Tanya on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" I said in a hostile tone. As she turned Edward noticed me and his eyes were like saucers.

"I'll have another glass of champagne and Eddie here is good, real good" she said turning back to Edward. _She does not seriously think I'm a waitress!!_

This made me angrier. My fists were balled. I stepped forward to Edward and took the two glasses from his hands and handed them to Tanya. She looked at me confused as did he. I unwrapped her arm from around his neck and pushed it away.I smirked at her and just as she was about to protest, I wrapped my arms arounds Edwards neck and kissed him with more passion than I ever had. I knotted my hands in his hair and pressed my whole body against his. He lifted me slightly off the ground deepening the kiss. Edward let out a little moan when he felt me pull away.

I turned to see Tanya still standing there furious. I unwrapped myself from Edward.

"A glass of champagne was it?" I asked " Oh and you're right he is really good" I grabbed my glass from her hand and walked away. I didn't glance back but I knew Edward followed me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight series or Ed and Bell or any other characters..**

**Authors Note**: Thanks so much you guys!! You're awesome!! Keep them reviews coming lolSo this chapter is gonna be a little different cause it's in Tanya's POV. Hope you like it. Please Review :)

Chapter 18:

Tanya POV

I spotted the bronze head I've been waiting for all night, he was heading over to the bar with some other boy. From what I could see he was kinda cute too. I might try him later. I checked my reflection in the mirror, smoothing out my dress, before I headed over.I saw the blond haired boy answering his phone and walking off. I decided to surprise him so I came up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. God he smelled good.

"Bel-.." Edward started.

"Guess again" I whispered in his ear and I felt him go rigid under my hands. He turned around to face me slowly and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He looked shocked.

"Eddie, don't pretend you're not happy to see me" I said with a wicked grin.

"Tanya I-" he started again but I cut him off .

"I miss you" I said leaning in to take him all in.

"Tanya, do you not recall our last conversation?" he asked with a not so amused expression on his face, trying to unwind my hands from around his neck.

"Oh lets just forget about that, it was just a misunderstanding" I said backing him up against the bar and placing my hands on either side.

"Tanya, please" Edward said picking up his drinks from the bar and trying to bypass me.I wrapped my arms around him again.

"Playing hard to get now are we?" I said into his ear.

"No I'm not playing at all Tanya! Not anymore!" He was scowling at me now. It just made him look more sexy.

"Eddie, we need to talk. Lets go upstairs and talk in private" I breathed wrapping my fingers in his messy hair.

"No, there's nothing left to talk about Tanya" he brushed past me but I wasn't giving up that easily. I stepped in front of him again blocking his path.

"Where are you rushing off to?" I asked flipping my hair.

"Tanya, I have to go" he tried to get by me again and it suddenly dawned on me.

"Is she here? Is rebound girl here?" I said laughing as Edward looked down giving me confirmation the little skank was in the building. I glanced around the room but saw no one good enough to replace me._Like he could find one._

"Come on Eddie lets go upstairs. She never has to know, she'll never find out" I looked up at him through my lashes as I played with the buttons on his shirt. He just stood there scowling at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled his face towards mine, I could feel him resisting but that just made me want him more.Just then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder._Oh Jeez! What now?_

"Excuse me" she said. I turned to face her but kept my hands wrapped around Edward. She was just a waitress, how dare she interrupt me. Note to self: get her fired!

"I'll have another glass of champagne and Eddie here is good, real good" I said turning back to Edward dismissing her. She didn't leave however, I could still her presence behind me._What the hell? Does this bitch need me to write it down for her?_

I watched her as she stepped towards Edward and took his drinks from him and handed them to me. I looked at her with a confused expression as did he.She grabbed my arm and shook it off Edward. I was getting mad now._Who the hell does she think she is? _She smirked at me. _Oh This bitch is gonna get whats coming to her! After all what is she only hired help?_ I glanced at Edward his eyes were as wide as saucers. I was fuming now! Then she threw herself at him. _SLUT!! _I nearly dropped the glasses I was holding. I stood there in shock. He was kissing her back!! She wasn't even his type. Everyone knows Edward prefers blonds. She wrapped her fingers in his hair. My grip on the glasses tightened. I was furious now!

I watched her untangle herself from Edward and turn towards me.

"A glass of champagne was it?" she said smirking."Oh and you're right, he is really good" she grabbed a glass from my hand and stalked off. I looked at Edward now. He had a stupid smile on his face. I wanted to slap it off. He took the other glass and followed the skank. I stood there not quite believing what just happened. I looked around the room to make sure that no one saw.

I spotted Edwards new friend at the bar now.I fixed my hair and smoothed out my dress.I stalked towards him pushing out my chest a little.Well a lot. I sat on a bar stool next to him while he ordered.

"Hey handsome" I whispered. His neck snapped up as he looked at me.

"Um.. Hey" Aww he's shy. How cute.

"You're Edwards friend right?" I said running my foot up and down his leg. He flinched away and I let out a little giggle.

"Yeah" he replied but didn't look at me.

"I'm Tanya" I said introducing myself.

"Jasper" he said still not looking at me.

"I'm Alice" a voice said from behind him. _Oh God! What does the pixie want now!_

Jasper smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. _What is this couples fest?? _Alice smirked at me. I never liked her even when I had Edward wrapped around my little finger.

"Hi Alice" I flashed her a big fake smile. "Still a midget I see"

"How nice to see you Tanya, still dressing like a skank and hitting on guys who aren't interested I see.oh well you know what they say, Old habits die hard" she said as her and Jasper left.

I scoffed. Whatever. She can keep her blond cowboy. I set out to get Edward back tonight and I will succeed. The mousy brown waitress doesn't stand a chance. I ordered another drink and waited.

"Hey" I looked at over him as he sat next to me. He really had nothing going for him poor soul. He was wearing a bad tweed suit and thick glasses.

"Um.. Hi" I said knocking back my drink.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked. Oh well he'll have to do until my Edward plan came into affect.

"Sure, I'm Tanya" I said trying to fake an interest.

"Hi Tanya, I'm Ronald" he said extending a hand to me.

"How are you doing?" I asked him trying to make small talk and wishing the bartender would hurry up with my drink.

"Well my eyes are a little sore" he said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Whys that?" I asked wondering if he could see anything without those jam jars.

"Cause they have fallen on such a beauty" he said with a greasy smile. _Oh Brother!!_

"Sorry if you'll excuse me I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" I said getting up off the bar stool and leaving the sleaze ball behind._Could this night get any worse?_

Bella POV

I was still mad as I stormed away from Tanya, knocking back my drink. I pushed and shoved my way out of the packed function room. I knew Edward was behind me put I needed to get out of this room, I felt like I was suffocating. I left my glass down on a table before I exited the room. I headed for the stairs and sat on the last step. I could see Edward making his way towards me with a stupid grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He sat next to me finishing off his drink.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to do that" I said a bit ashamed of my behaviour.

"Why are you apologizing? I thought it was amazing" he said flashing me a brilliant smile. My bones turned soft.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm wearing green. Jealousy is an ugly emotion though" I said looking down at my dress. He captured my face in his hands.

"There is nothing ugly about you Bella. You are stunning inside and out" I frowned in his hands.

"Yeah right! You forgot to mention the fact your ex-girlfriend looks like she just stepped off the cover of Maxim and I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because his soft lips met mine and made me forget the rest of the world existed. He was trying to distract me again and it was working. When he pulled away I felt very light headed not an unusual reaction to Edwards kisses.

"As I was saying Tanya-" I struggled to regain my train of thought.

"Tanya who?" Edward asked as he continued to kiss along my jaw line.

"What?" I asked breathless._ What was I ranting about again? Oh god that feels so good Edward._

Tanya POV

"Hey Bree, where have you been?" I said finally finding her.

"I went outside. It was a little too hot in here. Speaking of hot. Have you seen Alice Cullen's new bf? Dayyyuumm break me off a piece of that" she said laughing.

"Whatever! Dont even bother. The evil pixie has him under her spell" I said through gritted teeth

"Ooh.. When did he turn you down?" she asked letting out a little giggle.

"Listen Bree I got us invited to this party so I could get Edward back ok not so you could drool over his sisters new boyfriend" she could sense I was mad now.

"Ok so I'm guessing things didn't go to plan with Eddie then?" she said taking a drink.

"Lets just say he wasn't easily swayed but I have a feeling when he finishes his drink he'll be feeling a bit more relaxed" I said with a wicked grin.

"You didn't?" Bree's eyes grew wide " Did you slip him something?"

I raised my glass against hers not answering her." Cheers"

**A/N: So this was my attempt at Tanya's Pov. Hope it was ok! By the way Ronald's chat up line was used on me last weekend at a party ha ha lol I had to put it in there.**

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK I'm soooooooooooo sorry!! I've been really really really sick lately and that's why I couldn't update any sooner. My medication makes me very drowsy and so when I tried to update it came out like this Edjjbcc and Beklxla janjnnxjnxjxnjjs;aaaaahfkfla. I know most of you hate me now :( but I will do my best to win back your trust OK. Here's chapter 19. Please Review :)**

Chapter 19

Bella POV

I had to escape to the bathroom. Edward was driving me crazy, _in a good way!_His kisses left a trail of fire blazing along my collarbone and along my jaw. I reached the bathroom and locked the door behind me, leaning against it and sighing. It was ridiculous the effect this boy had on me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a long time. I saw no similarities between myself and Edwards former Maxim model girlfriend.I smoothed out my dress, impressed by my newly discovered cleavage and applied some lip gloss which Alice had bought me. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me, no not sickness just dizziness. The kind of feeling Edwards lips would trigger. I gripped the sink for support. I suddenly felt very tired and if I could just close my eyes for a few minutes, I sat on the cold tile floor and let my mind drift and my eyes close.

Edward POV

I sat waiting on the last step of the stairs. Bella had been gone for a while and I began fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt. Where was she?

"Need some help with that?" a voice said and my head automatically snapped up to see Tanya standing there with a wicked grin on her face.I jumped to my feet and she giggled at my reaction. She reached for the buttons I had been fidgeting with just seconds ago.I slapped her hand away and flinched away from her._I wondered at that moment if she a multiple personality disorder or did she just choose to forget our conversation earlier._

_"_Why so defensive Eddie?" she walked towards me now backing me up the stairs.

"Stop calling me that!" I said through gritted teeth.

"What would you prefer I call you?" she purred trying to be seductive I guessed.My eyes scanned for Bella but she was no where to be seen.

"Nothing Tanya!" I almost growled "Actually I'd much rather if we never spoke again"

"You don't mean that Eddie" she said stalking towards me again I nearly tripped trying to side step her.

"Yeah, I think I do Tanya"

"Lets just go upstairs... to talk. No one will even notice you're gone. Please Eddie" She took another step towards me, looking like a dangerous predator finally cornering its prey. There was a smile playing on her lips. She'd won.

Or so she'd thought.

"Sorry Tanya. I'm no longer your toy remember? You'll just have to find something else to play with" I said as I brushed past her and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I could see the smile fade from her lips and her expression change. She was fuming.

"Whats wrong with you?" she blurted out, almost shouting as she whipped towards me.

"Excuse me?" I asked clearly confused.

"You're not...You're not acing...I mean why?..Did you not finish your drink? I mean why aren't you..." I waited for her to finish her explanation but it never came, instead she stormed down the stairs and blew past me.

I stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes then I headed to find Bella.

When I reached the bathroom, the first thing I noticed was the long line which had formed outside it. The next thing I noticed was Jasper, towering over Alice and most of the others standing in line.My eyes scanned the line but found no Bella._Maybe I had missed her.Maybe she's looking for me right now! What if Tanya finds her before I do?_

"Hey Jasper, Alice have you seen Bella around?" I asked them. Their height differences still baffled me.

"No I thought she was with you." Alice answered arching an eyebrow in my direction.

"She was but then she went to the bathroom and now I can't find her" I looked around again looking for the beautiful girl in the beautiful green dress.

"Well we've been standing here for at least twenty minutes and we haven't seen her" Jasper said putting his hands in his pockets.

"It has not been that long Jazz" Alice said rolling her eyes

"Sure feels like it" Jasper muttered and I had to suppress laughter.

"No one has come out since we came." Alice stated "What the hell are they doing in there?" She sighed and leaned her head on Jasper's arm.

"Is there not a bathroom up stairs?" I asked Alice

"Yes, but Rosalie's Mom wants everyone to use the one down stairs" she said into Jasper's arm.

"Well since we're guests I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used the bathroom upstairs Alice" She suddenly straightened up and smiled.

"You're right Edward plus that's where Bella could be!" I was about to answer her when I heard someone pounding on the door.

My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed on the man in the tweed suit and the glasses still pounding his fist on the door. He was getting no reply. No one was shouting back and no one was opening the door. I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind was racing as I threw a panicky glance at Alice.

Bella had gone to the bathroom about twenty minutes ago, but Alice and Jasper had said no one had emerged sine then or was Jasper just exaggerating when he said twenty minutes. What if it was my Bella in the bathroom. Something was very wrong and I could hear my heartbeat loudly in my ears. I moved so quickly it almost felt surreal. I grabbed the man in the tweed suit and pushed him out of the way. Alice and Jasper were at my side immediately.

"Bella" I shouted feeling like an idiot when I got no reply. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. She's probably at the bar right now waiting for me, but I couldn't leave. I willed myself to stay there. I tried the door, it was locked.

"Bella" I shouted a little louder this time. Still no answer.

I looked at all the faces that surrounded me. The man in the tweed suit looked very pissed off, a few girls near by looked scared and a little confused, some guy who had a few too many was leaning against the wall slurring his words.I looked at Alice her eyes were wide as she gazed back at me, several emotions flickering through them it was hard to keep track. Finally my eyes locked with Jasper's and a non verbal exchange occurred. He simply nodded at me as if he could feel what I was feeling.He unwrapped his arm from around Alice's waist and we both ran at the bathroom door.

It took us two attempts. Emmett would have been very useful in this situation but he was busy being engaged. When we finally got the door open I stood there frozen in place, chilled to the bone. Nothing prepared me for what I saw.

Tanya POV

I sat at the bar now looking for my next victim. I couldn't get the image of Edward and rebound girl out of my mind. My fingers tightened around the glass I was holding. _As if he could find anyone to replace me.I scoffed to myself. The mousy brown waitress or whoever she was didn't stand a chance!_ I thought for sure I had won when I cornered him on the stairs. What was wrong with him? Why was he not drowsy and sleepy and easily persuaded so I could lead him upstairs without a fight?Maybe it just hasn't kicked in yet I thought. No it should be working by now. I frowned at the bar.

"Well that doesn't look like the expression of someone who just had their wicked way with Edward Cullen" My head snapped up to see Bree standing there with an eyebrow arched in my direction.

I looked away from her, keeping my eyes cast down. "It didn't work" I muttered under my breath.

"Did he reject you again?" Bree said a little too smugly. I threw her a nasty look.

"No! It didn't work, as in it had no effect on him whatsoever" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right so he didn't tell you he never wanted to speak to you again and to go find something else to play with?" she said faking innocence. I resisted the urge to slap her at that moment. My eyes narrowed.

I got up off my bar stool and stormed off brushing past Bree and causing her to spill her drink down the front of her dress.

"Oops" I said as I glanced back at her over my shoulder._Stupid Bitch_

I **will** have Edward Cullen before the weekend is over!

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I will be uploading the next one tomorrow and it's pretty long so this was just kinda an in between chapter.Please leave a comment if you want Tanya to be caught or if you want her to get away with it (slipping something in the drink).**

**Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did my name would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be AWESOME!**

A/N: Thanks for being so forgiving guys and as promised this is chapter 20. I know a lot of you hate Tanya and some people are resisting the urge to slap the computer screen. Will she be caught? or will she get away with it? Will Edward kill her with his bare hands or will she finally get what she wants...ooohh you must read on to find out!! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys xx

Chapter 20

Edward POV

Time seemed to slow for a fraction of a second and then it all happened so fast it felt surreal. I felt my breathing hitch and I heard Alice scream but it sounded far away. I felt Jasper stiffen at my side. Bella's lifeless body lay on the tiled floor, her green dress crumpled like a fallen leaf. Her hair spread like brown silk across the white tiles. I finally found my feet and ran to her side. I checked her pulse as I turned her over and wiped the hair from her face. I saw her chest rise and fall and relief washed over me.

"She's breathing" it came out in a whisper but Jasper heard it. He turned towards Alice now her eyes were wide and filling with tears. He kissed her forehead.

"Go get Carlisle" he whispered against her skin as she turned on her heel and pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around the door. With Alice gone Jasper's calm exterior seemed to crumble as he ran to my side.

"Bella, Bella love, can you hear me?" I felt the lump forming in my throat making it hard to swallow.

"Bella, honey open your eyes please, its Edward, come on love for me. Open your beautiful eyes for me" my voice was shaking now and the tears were filling my eyes. She wasn't responding. Jasper threw me a frantic glance. My plea's were coming out in sobs now.

"Please Bella, open...your...eyes" The crowd outside had grown bigger now and their chatter had grown louder.

I held Bella's lifeless body in my arms. Clutching her to me.

Carlisle burst through the crowd and into the bathroom carrying his bag.I met his gaze and his eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him. A very shaken looking Alice was at his side. She ran into Jasper's arms and broke down, clutching his shirt.

Carlisle examined Bella as I clung to her. My eyes never left Bella's face. I stroked her cheek and for the first time, it didn't flush red under my touch. It felt as if the sobs were riping through my chest. Carlisle was talking to Bella but I barely heard him over my own sobs ringing in my ears.

"Bella," Carlisle soft voice said "Have you taken something?" he asked as he flashed a light in those beautiful brown eyes. I frowned at him. _Of course she hasn't taken anything._

I looked at the door way once more. Jasper looked horrified. Alice had her face buried in his shirt. They were now joined by Esme, Emmett, Rose and Rosalie's parents.

"We'll have to move her Edward" Carlisle said as I focused my eyes back on him. I nodded. I couldn't speak. My heart had plummeted to my stomach. I scooped Bella up in my arms, her body was as cold as the tiled floor she lay on just seconds ago. The crowd parted and the gasps started at the sight of Bella's body flopping in my arms. I carried her up stairs to the room I had slept in the night before. I lay her still form on my bed, my whole body was shaking. I held one of her cold hands in both of mine. The tears still streaming down my face.

I was soon joined by Carlisle and Esme, Jasper all but carried Alice in and she sat on his bed across from mine.Jasper sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder letting a sob escape every now and then.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Carlisle in a frantic voice.

"Edward are you sure she hasn't taken anything?" Carlisle asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes I'm sure" I almost shouted "It's Bella Dad not some..not some...drug addict"

"I know son, but it looks as if she has. How many glasses of champagne did she have?"

"I don't know..one maybe two..I cant be sure" I stroked her cheek again. "What do we do now?"

"We just have to let her sleep it off. She'll wake when she's ready" he said closing his bag and glancing at Esme. I caught that.

"What?" I asked eyeing both of them. Esme spoke up.

"Edward honey, we're just going to check Bella's purse, just in case she has taken something." I looked at my mother a horrified expression on my face, I was sure.

"If I know what she has taken I can better predict when she is going to wake up" Carlisle added. _Who are these people?_

"Stop saying that!!" I shouted my voice cracking "She hasn't taken anything! Just stop being a doctor and be a Dad for once" Carlisle looked shocked, but didn't say anything more. Alice let out another sob. I didn't dare make eye contact with Esme. I was grateful when Jasper stepped in to calm the situation.

"Mr. Cullen I've known Bella for a long time and I know she would never do something like this.All this shouting and jumping to conclusions isn't helping anyone" Jasper said.

"He's right Dad" Alice spoke for the first time, her face still buried in Jasper's tear stained shirt.

Emmett entered the room then taking in all our expressions he knew it wasn't time for humour.

"How is she?" he asked Carlisle folding his arms across her chest.

"She's just sleeping it off" Carlisle whispered. I threw him a fierce look.

"Well Rose is down there fabricating some story about Bella having a stomach bug and fainting" Emmett said. The room went silent and then Emmett spoke again.

"Hey maybe she did faint and then she hit her head on the sink and then she knocked herself out" he said looking at me. "Edward you have to admit the girl is pretty clumsy" he added chuckling

"It's not funny Emmett!" I roared

"That's an um...interesting theory Emmett but it doesn't explain her pupils or the length of time she's been out of it" Carlisle said just as Rose entered the room. Emmett wrapped an arm around her.

"The guests are leaving" she said letting out a sigh. "Mom and Dad are seeing them off...Oh how's Bella?"

"They think she had one too many" Emmett was chuckling again.I was furious now.

"Emmett she only had two glasses of champagne ok she's not drunk and she's not on drugs" I looked at my parents as I said the last part.

"Edward I'm not suggesting Bella is a regular user but what other explanation is there?" Carlisle whispered.

"Regular User?" I almost shouted "Dad will you listen to yourself" I let out an angry sigh.

"Maybe she's pregnant" everyone gawked at Emmett "Hey I'm just throwing it out there" and then everyone turned towards me.

"What?" I let go of Bella's hand, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose "She's not pregnant" I muttered under my breath. I heard huge sighs coming from both my parents.

"Maybe her drink was spiked" Jasper said in a quiet voice. Everyone turned to look at him now and I was glad the attention was off me. Rose spoke first.

"This isn't some sleazy bar ok! This my engagement party! I mean our...our engagement party" she said looking up at Emmett. Jasper ignored her and turned to Carlisle.

"It would explain her pupils and how long she's been out would it not?" he asked Carlisle.

"Yes it would but we're surrounded by family and friends here Jasper, I can't imagine anyone here would do such a thing"

"Oh but you assume my girlfriend is a drug addict right away!" I said through gritted teeth. Carlisle let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. I took Bella's hand and sat on the bed beside her watching her chest rise and fall. I could feel every ones eyes on me. The was a quiet knock on the door and Rosalie's Mom poked her head in through the door.

"Edward" my head snapped up when she said my name " There are two friends here that want to say goodbye to you"

"Im a little busy right now" I replied. It came out angrier than I intended it too and Esme gave me a pleading look. "Fine" I said.

As she opened the door wider I froze. Tanya and Bree stood there. Tanya had a smug look on her face. Bree was staring at Bella wide eyed. Alice suddenly straightened up. Tanya spoke first.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Eddie. Who knows when we'll see each other next" she stalked towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek I flinched away from her.

Bree hadn't moved from the door way. Rosalie's parents were beside her but her eyes were still fixed on Bella.

"What's wrong with her?" she blurted out.

"She's just wasted" Tanya said glaring at Bree.

"We think someone put something in her drink" Jasper said looking at Bree as her eyes grew wider.

"Who would do such a thing?" Tanya asked with fake concern Bree threw her a fleeting look when she asked

"Is she going to be ok?"

"We don't know until she wakes up. When that is, we don't know its up to her" Carlisle answered. I watched as Bree met Tanya's gaze and then mine.

"Come on Bree" Tanya grabbed her arm and began dragging her out the door. I noticed the stain down the front of Bree's dress for the first time.

"Tanya did it!" she suddenly shouted. Everyone turned towards her.Tanya's grip on her arm tightened.

"Shut up Bree" she said through gritted teeth. Bree freed herself from Tanya's death grip and walked towards me.

"Edward it was all a plan to get you back" the color drained from my face as I turned to look at Tanya. "Shut up Bree" she shouted. Bree continued, she was speaking so fast all her words were running into each other.

"Edward, she was going to try to seduce you but you rejected her so she slipped something in your drink so she could get you up stairs without force but she must have put it in the wrong drink or your girlfriend must have took yours but they got mixed up and now..." she trailed off taking a deep breath, a growl irrupted from my chest as I glared at Tanya.

"Shut up shut up shut up you stupid bitch!!" She shouted. Alice was on her feet and she snatched Tanya's purse from her hand and took a out little plastic bag and handed it to Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes met mine and that was confirmation enough I went to lunge at Tanya until I heard the sweetest sound. I've never been so happy to hear my name.

"Edward" Bella said. She still wasn't awake but it was enough to stop me in my tracks.

I watched as Rose stepped forward and slapped Tanya across the face it snapped her head back and caused her to fall to her knees "That's for ruining my engagement party..I mean our engagement part.. our".

Carlisle was examining the little plastic bag. Rosalie's Dad went to call the cops. Bella was still saying my name and the tears began to form in my eyes again. Tanya was still on her knees the blood had rushed to her cheek. I watched as Alice stood over her.She slapped her with such force it echoed around the room. Tanya rubbed her other cheek as Alice pointed her finger in her face.

"That's for making me ruin my boyfriends shirt" Esme and Carlisle looked at her wide eyed as she rung out her hand. I glanced at Jasper who had a slightly scared expression on his face but a smile playing on his lips. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"The pixie got game" he said shaking with laughter

The cops came soon after and arrested Tanya. Carlisle explained the situation. Her parents were alerted and she was taken away. I didn't really care what happened to her after that.

Bella still didn't wake fully but she said my name as she tossed and turned in the bed. I lay beside her holding her hand until sleep claimed me, I buried my face in her hair and I drifted to sleep myself.

* * *

**Please review :) I love you guys. Tanya will be sent to some detention centre and become some body's bitch! lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be AWESOME!**

**A/N: **I know you guys wanna kill me!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. My Mom lost my Internet connection for my laptop(Sorry Mom but its true) and I searched everywhere and then finally gave in and bought a new one and then I found my old one!! Grrrrr... I hate when that happens. Thanks for reviewing guys, I wish I could reply to you all. So any way on with the story. I had fun writing Tanya its too bad she's busy being Butch's bitch in a detention centre right now. That's a difficult sentence to say any way I'm totally babbling. This is chapter 21. **Please review :D**

Chapter 21

Bella POV

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. It felt strange for some reason. I felt like I had been sleeping for days, like I had been having a really vivid dream but couldn't remember any of it. My lack of memory didn't occupy my thoughts for long when I noticed the two stone arms that were wrapped protectively around me.I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was still in my dress. Confusion clouded my mind just for a fraction of a second until I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and my mind went blank.

I turned in his arms to face him. His glorious face was just inches from mine. His usually messy hair was all over the place, sticking out in every direction and I craved to touch it.I nearly laughed until I noticed the bags under eyes like he had been crying. He was still in his clothes from the party, they were a lot wrinklier than before. Now I was really confused. Millions of thoughts ran through my head at once.

_The room was bright, so it was obviously morning, right? What happened after the party last night? Why am I still in my dress? Where's Alice? Did Edward sleep here with me all night? Surely Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow it, right? Maybe he was sleep walking! Why is he still in his clothes? This isn't the room Alice and I stayed in._I tried to remember what happened at the party but I couldn't. I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding and I turned back towards Edward. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my neck. My breathing hitched.

His eyes flew open. I smiled at him, the blood rushing to my cheeks at our position. His eyes grew wide.

"Bella" He almost shouted "You're awake!!"

Before I could even think let alone respond his lips crashed into mine.Hard.It was as if he hadn't seen me in years. All too soon he pulled away.His eyes were boring into mine and I touched his face.

"Well this is a nice wake up call" I said sarcastically, my cheeks were still pink.His face was still serious. He crashed his lips to mine again and tightened his grip, crushing my ribcage making it hard to breath. Not that he didn't leave me breathless any way. When he finally released me I was gasping for air and thought I might suffer serious brain damage from being starved of oxygen. His eyes studied my face. My breathing was heavy.

"Edward...what...is...going...on?" I finally managed to string the words together hoping he would understand. His eyebrows knit together.

"You don't remember?"

"No!" I thought for a moment."Remember what exactly?"

"Maybe its best you don't" he said anger flashing in his eyes as he snapped his teeth together.

I opened my mouth to question him when the door flew open. I sat bolt upright in the bed and Edward released me completely. Alice stood there, her wide eyes filling with tears. She was in her pj's but looked as if she hadn't slept. She ran towards the bed, jumped up and crashed into me knocking me back against the head board.

"Ow"

"Oh Bella you're awake, you're awake!" She was hugging me tightly. I was absolutely dumbfounded as to what was going on. Jasper appeared at the door then. Alice was still clutching me. I looked to him for an explanation.

"Hey you're awake" was all he said leaning against the frame.

"Ok why does everyone keep saying that? Do I not usually wake at this time of day? And whats with the enthusiasm? Jeez guys I'm flattered you're so happy to see me in the morning but this is a little much"

Alice released me then, looking at me curiously and then she fixed her eyes on Edward.

"She doesn't remember" Edward said and Alice nodded finally understanding. I on the other hand was completely oblivious. Emmett appeared behind Jasper.He smiled at me showing his dimples.

"Hey Bella, it's good to hear you're not pregnant" he said chuckling. My eyes grew wide as I threw Edward a frantic glance. He just closed his eyes and shook his head. Carlisle and Esme entered then and I could feel six pairs of curious eyes on me.

"Ok. I have no idea what's going on. Would someone care to fill me in?" Edward reached for my hand." I didn't know waking up was an activity which involved the whole family in the Cullen household but you're kinda freaking me out a little bit. Jazz a little help?"

"I think you better take this one Edward" Jasper said taking Alice by the hand and leading her out of the room. Esme ushered Emmett out of the room and Carlisle followed. I turned towards Edward. We sat facing each other now, both my hands in his. He drew in a long breath, there were knots in my stomach and I didn't even know why.

Edward looked up at me from under his lashes. My brain was foggy. His expression was heartbreaking.

"Bella I...I never meant to hurt you. Do you believe me when I tell you that?"

"Edward what are you talking about? You're really scaring me now!"

"Do you believe me?" he asked again looking down at our hands.

"What?... Of course I do...Edward.." He studied my face.

"It was all my fault Bella. She was trying to get back at me. I never meant for you to get dragged into this... but I brought you here. I should have known she would have done something.Bella I'm so sorry. She was trying to... and then you went to the bathroom, but you didn't come out!...I was searching for you... looking everywhere but I couldn't find you...I started to get worried"

I was staring at our hands now but not really seeing them. As Edward rushed through his sentences jumping from line to line, flashes of last night flickered through my mind my hands began to shake. Edward was still talking.

"...And then I found you... you were just lying there... and I didn't know what was wrong... and you didn't wake up and I was calling you and saying your name... but you still didn't wake up.."

Edward's voice cracked and I looked into his eyes. They were wet. He released one of my hands to touch my face." I thought you were gone... but you were still breathing... and then everyone was asking me questions and Alice was crying... and you were just lying there... and we brought you in here...and then _she_ came here.."

He ripped his hand from my face. His expression was terrifying. I was actually afraid of him. I knew who he was talking about straight away. Tanya. Her face flashed in my mind. Our confrontation ringing in my ears but I couldn't remember anything after that.Edward was speaking through gritted teeth. When he finally calmed down a bit he told me the rest. I was horrified. Not at Tanya's behavior- I expected that- but at the fact that Edward blamed himself.

"Bella if I hadn't brought you here, she wouldn't have hurt you. You'd be at home safe in your own bed. I'm so sorry Bella It's all my fault...I never set out to hurt you but I have and it's all my fault..." he kept saying over and over again.

"Edward stop!" he stopped midsentence to look at me. "You can't blame yourself Edward. Blame Tanya. Blame Tanya's parents. Blame anyone you want. I don't blame you so you certainly shouldn't blame yourself. If it had been you lying on the floor I can be sure Tanya would be going to a much hotter place than prison or where ever she is right now." He half smiled at the last part and I pressed my lips to his.

"You knew I meant hell right? Not like California or something. You knew I was implying I would kill her right? Just thought I'd clear that up" he laughed against my lips and I was glad I had my Edward back and not the Edward Tanya had tried so hard to destroy. We lay side by side on the bed for a long time. Our fingers intertwined. Suddenly Edward turned to me sitting up on his elbow.

"Can we go home?"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"This place just doesn't feel like home anymore" he said looking around the room. "Or do you want to say" he studied my face.

"I want to be with you" I said sitting up mirroring his position. He smiled that half crooked smile that made my cheeks hot and pulled me off the bed.

"Then lets go"

I caught sight of my self in one of the mirrors and I was shocked.

"Jeez Edward you could have told me I looked like Amy Winehouse" Edwards laugh echoed down the stairs. I definitely had my Edward back.

Ok I know that was kind of a crap ending but the next chapter is so long and alot of stuff happens. Also can we show some love for Bree!! Yeah!! Standing up to Tanya like that! That girls got balls- not literally

Please review. I love it when you do. OMJ Thats rhymes. It happens to me all the time. ha OK I'll stop now. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters- If I did my name would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be awesome!**

**A/N:**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. You're soooo awesome and I think you all deserve a little gold star! All you guys who added it to your fav's and put it on story alert rock my socks and I just want to say thank you. xx Ok so this is chapter 22. **Please review :D**

**Chapter 22**

Bella Pov

I went upstairs to the third floor and took a long hot shower which I really needed. I brushed out my messy and tangled hair letting a few "Ow's" escape every now and then. When I exited the bathroom I noticed Alice had layed out an outfit on my bed. That girl never ceased to amaze me and obviously thought I was completely incapable of dressing myself. After dressing I blow dried my hair, packed my bag and hung my now crumpled green dress on the door.

I hesitated on the stairs. I was worried and a little self concious about facing everyone now that I knew the truth. I had been the centre of attention and the cause of all the drama without even realising it. I was still standing on the last step when Edward approached me with wet messy hair and a change of clothes.He took my hand and I instantly relaxed a little.

"Do you want some breakfast? Everyone is in the kitchen." he said squeezing my hand.

"Um... Edward. I don't think I can.." I hoped that sentence made sense to him.

"If you're not hungry Bella it's fine. You don't have to eat." obviously not.

"No..What I mean is I don't think I can face everyone again.I mean I ruined the party. I ruined Emmett and Rosalie's night. Oh no Rosalie! I bet she hates me now and all the guests..." I was silenced by his finger on my lips. I glanced up at him. He smiled down at me.

"You didn't ruin anything." I tried to protest but his finger was still silencing me. I gave up. He kissed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen.

I heard noisy chatter and as Edward pushed the door open I took a deep breath. The talking instantly stopped when we entered the room. I glanced around the huge table meeting every pair of eyes. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie's parents and lastly I glanced at Rosalie. I expected a glare of pure hatred but surprisingly she was smiling. I kept my eyes on the ground as Edward dragged me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. He sat next to me. No one had said anything yet. Awkward.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme suddenly asked. I was glad someone had said something even if the attention was on me.

"I'm ok I guess" my voice sounded weak and raspy even to me. Edward squeezed my hand under the table. Carlisle turned to me then.

"Are feeling faint or dizzy? Problems with your eyesight or your breathing? Did you hit your head when you fell? There might be some bruising and.."

"Dad!" Edward and Alice said in unison as they frowned at him, he looked at them with his "What did I do face?" and I let out a little laugh.

"I'm fine really and thank you for last night. I'm so sorry for...well sorry" I said blushing a little.

"No need to apologise dear" Esme replied giving me a comforting smile. I took a deep breath and turned my attention to Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your special night... especially since I was a guest here .. and you invited me and I just... I'm sorry" I let my eyes drop to the floor.

"It's ok Bella!" I looked at her smiling face in confusion

"But.."

"Really it's not your fault. I just wished we had been a little more careful with the guest list but it's ok because my Mom and Dad have agreed to throw me an amazingly lavish wedding shower.." Rosalie beamed.Emmett coughed

"I mean us..they are throwing us a wedding shower" she corrected herself smiling meekly at him. I glanced at Emmett and said my apologies to him too.

"No need to apologize Bella. It was awesome!!" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Ok not the whole you passing out and everyone thinking you were pregnant and on drugs part..." I glanced at Edward my mouth hanging open a little. He just shook his head and glared at Emmett who was still talking.

"...The part where the truth all came out and Tanya was screaming at Bree and then Alice went all CSI on the situation going through Tanya's bag and then Edward nearly killed her and then you were saying his name in your sleep.." I blushed at that part but couldn't stop listening "...And then Rose stepped up and slapped her across the face and the sound like echoed around the room and Tanya like fell on her knees in shock. It was awesome!" he let out a long sigh, out of breath from his story. Alice cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her as she stared at Emmet. And he started speaking again.

"Oh right and then like Tanya is on her knees at this stage rubbing her cheek from where Rose bitch slapped her.." I glanced at Rosalie who was smiling smugly rather pleased with herself ".. and then Jasper's shirt was all wet and crinkled" that part confused me. I looked at Jasper across the table and he just smiled back at me."..so Alice gets up and you know Tanya is at her perfect height right now and she slapped her so hard I thought she snapped her neck off.."

I looked at Alice shocked. She smiled back at me and Jasper let out a little laugh.

"Good times!" Emmett sighed again. Edward rolled his eyes. Carlisle and Esme both gave him disapproving looks and something suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh Does Charlie know? What did you tell him?" I was suddenly worried that if he knew the truth he would never let me leave the house again. Esme spoke then.

"I wanted to call and tell him but Jasper convinced me that if you were going to be fine that there was no reason to worry your Father so I told him you had a stomach bug and were sleeping it off" I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Jasper mouthing the words "Thank you" when Charlie was concerned less is always more.

After breakfast Edward informed everyone of our early departure. Alice was a little disappointed and I felt bad when she hugged me but a certain tall, blond and handsome quickly eliminated her disappointment. We said our goodbyes and climbed into the Volvo and I let out a long sigh and took Edwards hand in mine.

"Ready to go home love?" he said with a heartbreaking smile starting the car. I was sure I was grinning back at him like an idiot.

The Volvo gently purred as we headed for home.

"Do you want to pick the music?" He asked reaching for the glove box.I stopped him.

"How about we play a game instead" he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I smiled back at him.

"Ok what kind of game?" he asked wearily.

"How about the question game since I really don't know that much about you Mr. Cullen if that is your real name!!" I said and he laughed "ok you first"

"Hmmmm..." I decided to start with an easy one. "What is your middle name?"

"Anthony" he answered quickly. It was his turn now and I felt a little nervous for some reason.

"What's your favourite color?" I let out a sigh of relief as I answered "Green"

The questions started out simple and general, favourite food, favourite movie, actors, books, music, songs and then they turned more personal which made me gulp.

He had just asked me another question about my relationship with Jacob. My heart was beating fiercely in my chest, I was sure he could hear it thrashing against my ribcage. His question ringing in my ears.Did I love Jacob? Did I ever love him?

" Yes. No.I don't know. I mean he hurt me pretty badly and maybe the pain I felt really showed how much I cared for him. I don't know what love is. I mean how do you know when you love someone?" I wasn't looking at Edward while I spoke any more and I almost forgot he was there as I rambled on to myself. I snapped my self out of my thoughts and turned to him."How do you know when you love someone?" I repeated.

"I don't know! I don't think I've ever been in love" he said shrugging.

"You mean.. you and Tanya.."

"That wasn't love Bella! Well I certainly hope not. She had me wrapped around her little finger. I would have done anything for her. But the side I saw was a lie, a facade. I didn't listen to anyone who tried to convince me otherwise.Not even Alice. Now you see the monster she's become it makes me sick." he said his face disgusted. I decided to change the subject.

"So... you remember that first day you drove me home from your house and Jacob was outside?.." he nodded " That whole act you did and that stunt you pulled was that just to make him jealous or was there another reason?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"Another reason...although the jealousy was a bonus" he said letting out a little laugh.

"So what was the other reason?" I pressed.

"I do believe it's my turn Miss. Swan" he said flashing his teeth.

"Why were you spying on me in my room the first day you were in my house?" Oh god! I was sure I was scarlet. It felt like my whole body was blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about I was merely looking for the bathroom" I tried to lie. He waited until I gave in and told the truth.

"Ok. Fine! I was curious about you. You didn't say more that two words to me and when you looked me in the eye I felt like I couldn't look away and that was kinda weird" _Plus I thought you were unbelievably gorgeous and I wanted so badly to run my fingers through your messy hair from the moment we met...but I'd never_ _admit that!_ I wanted to take the attention off myself as quickly as possible so I asked a question that had been in the back of my mind since breakfast.

"Um.. why was Emmett constantly bringing up the subject of me being pregnant?" I looked at Edward he was looking straight ahead as he shook his head and answered.

"When we were trying to figure out what had happened to you Emmett suggested that you might have felt faint because you were pregnant" He didn't look at me when he finished.

"Oh" It wasn't really an appropriate response but it was the only one I could give. Edward was silent for a moment and when he finally turned to me and broke the silence he suggested I get some sleep.

I must admit I was tired. I held his hand while I closed my eyes.

"Oh and Bella I'll be listening" he said with a smile playing on his lips.My eyes popped open.

"I really wish you wouldn't" I said in fear of what I might say this time. As I drifted to sleep I tried not to dream but failed miserably.

* * *

When we finally arrived home it felt strange. It felt like I hadn't been there in years. It was raining of course as we pulled up in front of the empty Cullen house. Edward pulled his bag from the car and led me inside. I stood in the living room while he dropped his bag upstairs, my heart was thrashing against my ribcage when I realised we were completely alone. I couldn't sit down so I just stood there like an idiot.

When I turned around I realised he was watching me, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. I gulped.

"Hi" I said meekly.

"Hello" he replied still not moving, he was just looking at me.

"So um.. it's raining" was all I could say casting a glance out the window.

"Yep!" he said with a smile spreading across his face.

"So um.. what do you want to do?" I was sure my voice would crack, he was making me extremely nervous and he knew it.

"I don't know...what do _you_ want to do?" he said walking towards me slowly, my hands began to shake.

"Um.. well...we could... um I mean..we could go...um.." he was still walking towards me. If I wasn't frozen in my place I think I might have backed away.

"That's not an answer Bella" he breathed as he reached me.

I stared up at him wide eyed. Taking in his expression. His face just inches from mine was serious until it broke out into a crooked smile that broke my heart. He placed his hands on my shoulders, the room was spinning. His hands traveled to my waist and it felt like he was holding me up. My body felt heavy.

"Edward..." it came out in a whisper and then it all went black.

**Please don't kill me for the cliffy!! I'll update super fast. Since Tanya got what was coming for her I think it's time revenge paid a visit to Jaob Black!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please review :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters - If I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be AWESOME!!**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs guys! You're a-ma-ha-zing!! You're reviews make me squeal like a fan girl listening to Robert Pattinson's American accent!

Ok so there was a lot of confusion about the way I ended the previous chapter. What happened to Bella? Did she faint? Was it the drugs or just the overwhelming sexual tension possessed by Edward Cullen?

Sorry I didn't make it clearer. Any hoo I decided to write it in Edwards POV to try and clear it up! :D

Also, Jacob's time will come. Maybe not in this chapter but it will come! Revenge is sweet but watching him grovel on his knees is a hell of a lot sweeter :D

Chapter 23.

* * *

Edward's POV

As I dragged my bag upstairs my heart and my head were in a continuous battle. I learned a lot this weekend, about Tanya, about Bella, about myself but most of all about my feelings. It had hit me like a ton of bricks. When I saw Bella's lifeless body lying on the floor, I knew I loved her. Only love could cause that much pain. I was in love with Bella Swan I repeated to myself and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

My heart was soaring but still in an ongoing battle with my head that was telling me that it couldn't be love. That it was impossible. That I have known her only a month. Was it really only a month? It felt like so much longer. The heart has reasons that reason does not know. My head scoffed at my thoughts. Bella's question from earlier today rang in my ears. "How do you know when you love someone?" You just know I guess.

They continued to battle as I made my way down stairs to Bella. As I watched her standing awkwardly in the centre of the living room the battle ceased. The winner was unexpected. An unforeseen competitor: Adrenaline.

She stumbled over her words as I walked, no I think stalked is a word better suited, towards her. My eyes were locked with hers. Like predator and prey. I could stare into those brown pools for an eternity. She stared up at me with wide eyes, her breath was coming quick.

"That's not an answer Bella," I stated placing my hands on her shoulders.

I heard her gulp and felt the smile that crossed my face. My blood was shooting through was veins as I let my hands travel to her hips. I wanted so much to pull her closer. I noticed her eyes glazing over. I frowned.

"Edward.." she said my name in no more than a whisper and then she was gone.

Her body fell against mine as I tried to hold her up. I lay her down on the sofa. This girl is unbelievable.

Bella POV

My eyes flickered open and I sat up. I was on the white sofa in the Cullen's living room. What happened?

"Welcome back" Edward's voice said startling me.

He was standing by the coffee table dialing his phone. It all came flooding back to me. Edward staring down at me his eyes boring into mine as his hands made their way from my shoulder to my waist. Oh No! Please tell me I didn't pass out. Please Please Please. I internally slapped myself.There must be another explanation... but I knew there wasn't. I snapped myself back to the present.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"My Dad, I have to tell him you fainted it might be a late side effect of the drug Tanya used. You were only out of it for a few minutes but I'm sure he would still want to know about it" he said with the phone pressed to his ear.

Oh No! Oh No! Oh No

"Edward! Hang up the phone" I said with panic in my voice.

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Please just do it Edward.. hang up the phone!"

"Bella...?"

"Please Edward hang up the phone" I was pleading now

"Ok..Ok.Bella what's wrong?"

I figured explaining it to Edward would be a little less embarrassing than explaining it to Carlisle but I was wrong, it was just an embarrassing if not more so. He waited for me to answer.

"It wasn't the drugs Edward.." I said looking down at the floor, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks."..It was you" I murmured. My eyes finally met his "I think...I think I forgot how to breath" My embarrassment was overwhelming. If I could pick a moment for the ground to open up and swallow me I would pick now.

"Really?" Edward exclaimed in disbelief. I let my eyes meet his once again and I nodded. He chuckled.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence" he said smiling smugly, looking very pleased with himself.

I think it's about time Edward Cullen had a taste of his own medicine I thought to myself. I knew I would never have the same effect on him as he has on me but it was worth a try. I shook off my embarrassment from moments ago. Here goes nothing.

He was still standing by the coffee table smiling from ear to ear. I tried to be as seductive as I could but I just felt stupid. I walked towards him and saw his expression change. I took the cell phone from his hand and set it down on the coffee table. I took both his hands in mine and looked up at him through my lashes.

"I think I know what I want to do now Edward" I whispered. I heard him swallow hard.

"Y-Y-You do?" his reply was shaky. I smiled.

I reached up on my toes as if to kiss him, he was staring at my lips.

"Yep" I replied just as he had earlier.

He bent his head down to mine but I turned away releasing one of his hands and dragging him to the sofa with the other. I sat down and patted the space beside me. He sat down looking straight ahead. I angled my whole body towards him.

"Y-Y-You wanna watch tv? He asked still not looking at me.

I moved closer to him so I could whisper in his ear.

"I prefer it when the tv is off" He turned to look at me now so many emotion crossed his face at once I couldn't keep track. I hoped my heart beat wouldn't give me away.

I leaned in slowly, he moved his body so he was facing me , his breathing was heavy. He was staring at my lips again. I pressed my lips to his for the shortest most fleeting second I could manage even though my heart was hammering in my chest and heat rushing to my lips. I pulled away then, Edward fell forward slightly and his eyes snapped open.

"Or maybe we should just watch tv" I said changing my positon so I was no longer facing him.

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the tv. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was still frozen in place staring at me in disbelief. I tried not to laugh.

"Bella. What the ...?" Edward said in an exasperated tone.

"What?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster. "Oh Shark week is on Discovery. Awesome" I said trying to ignore his expression.

I chanced a glance at him from the corner of my eye. Big mistake. I watched as the realisation washed over him.

"Oh I get it. This is revenge" he said smiling

Damn it! I tried to hide my disappointment.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just watching tv" I said focusing my eyes back on the television.

"Oh Ok, you watch television, I'll just watch you" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Fine" I said leaning back on the sofa.

I tried with the strength from every cell in my body to concentrate on the screen in front of me but I failed miserably. Edward wasn't playing fair.

He moved closer to me..so close I could feel his breath. He brushed my hair back from my shoulder and placed a kiss on my now exposed neck. My eyes automatically closed.

No Bella keep them open!! Open! Open! I was screaming at myself.

He placed kisses along my jaw that left a blaze of fire in their wake. My fists balled. He traced my collarbone with his fingers.

Look at the sharks Bella, Look at the sharks, look at the sharks... I repeated to myself.

His lips came to my ear and he whispered my name as if he were calling me. I felt my whole body shiver and my determination shatter. I turned to him, his eyes were smouldering and I couldn't hold back any longer. I crashed my lips to his and knotted my fingers in his hair clutching him to me.He deepened the kiss and my hold body shuddered and then all too soon he pulled away. I let out a little moan as he released me. I opened my eyes and he was no longer facing me, he was facing the tv.

"Oh when sharks attack. I love that show!" he said as he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume leaving a very shocked me hyperventalating beside him.

"Edward..! I said his name so breathless I was surprised he could even hear me.

"Hmmm.." he said not even looking at me.Keeping his eyes on the television.

And then it dawned on me. "Oh Edward you're cruel" I said as he turned to look at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just watching tv" he repeated my statement from earlier in a mocking tone.

"Please Edward.." I whispered in his ear.

"If you accept defeat" he said with a smile.

"No way!" I said focusing my eyes on the television.

"Fine" he said in a light tone.

"Fine" I said. It came out a little harsher than I intended it to.

We sat in silence for twenty minutes but it felt like an eternity, for me anyway. Edward looked perfectly at ease. I couldn't take this for much longer. I was a hopeless pushover and I didn't think I would even last this long. I was waiting for him to crack but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Finally I gave in.

"Fine you win!" I said moving closer to him on the sofa so I could reach out and touch him. The very thing my hands were aching for for the last twenty minutes.

"'Really?" he asked as I climbed into his lap.

"Really." I repeated. "You were always going to win anyway" I mumbled.

"I know" he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine.

My body was way ahead of my mind. All of Edwards teasing wasn't doing me any favours now.I never broke the kiss as I pushed him back on the sofa. Alarm bells were ringing in my ears at our position. His hands were on my waist as I gripped his strong broad shoulders.When I broke the kiss I stared up at him. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his chest over his heart. I could feel his heart beat.It was beating erratically in his chest.My eyes were fixed on my hand. I looked up at him again as he spoke.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.I nodded in response.

"That happens every time you kiss me or when you're near me or when I'm thinking about you" surely he is describing what happens to my heart when someone so much as mentions his name.

I stared up at him smiling. "Does this mean that I win?" I asked cheekily.

"Not a chance!" he said as he kissed my nose and then began to tickle me.

"Oh no! Edward don't! don't.. you know how ticklish I am." I squealed as I tried to free myself from him. He was laughing now at my feeble attempt to get up off the sofa.

"No Edward please" I said through the squeals and laughter that came from my mouth. I finally got free and ran for the door but he caught me around the waist and pulled me back to the sofa. I was laughing hysterically now.

"Edward...please...stop..." it was coming out in gasps now as I struggled to catch my breath. He finally stopped and I fell on the sofa in exhaustion. He lay beside me and I rested my head on his chest.

My sides were aching from the laughter. I traced invisible patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"I enjoyed today" I said letting out a sigh.

"Me too" he replied with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"It was nice to be normal"

"Normal?" he questioned. I twisted my neck so I could see his face.

"You know... do normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff...just being with each other without all the drama that seems to circle our lives" It was the best way I could explain it.

"I agree. Normal is good" he said kissing my forehead.

"Let's try and be normal for a little while... and if we don't like it we could always go visit Tanya, where ever she is and throw rocks at her" I said liking the last part of my plan.

He laughed but there was an edge to it. I felt bad for bringing up her name. He lifted me face with a finger under my chin.

"What would normal people do now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something" he suggested.

"Or we could order pizza" I said sitting up on the sofa.

"Or I could make you a pizza" he said with excitement.

"You can make pizza?" I asked in surprise.

"Sure it's easy" he replied as he sat up and dragged me towards the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later I found myself sitting on the kitchen floor covered in flour and dough and anything else Edward could find to throw at me. I held a spatula in my hand as a weapon and I wasn't afraid to use it. The kitchen was a white paradise covered in flour and sugar and every thing else you can imagine. Suddenly Edward jumped out of his hiding place and before I could even react, he had destroyed my hair, yet again in more dough.

He was laughing hysterically at my expression. I stood up and wiped my hands in my already destroyed clothes. I tried to be mad at him but I couldn't. When I looked up at him, his messy bronze hair dripping in dough and flour stains on his shirt and jeans, I found myself laughing with him.He wiped my flour stained cheek and kissed my lips softly.

"I need a shower badly" I said catching sight of my reflection.

"I think we both do" he laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"You can use the shower in Alice's bathroom if you like" he suggested

"Ok" I said as I made my way up the stairs suddenly realising I had no clothes to change into. "Umm.. Edward I need my bag. It's in the car!"

"I'll get it. You go up and start you're shower" he said grabbing his keys and making his way to the door.

He came up the stairs a few minutes later carrying my bag.

"I'm gonna clean the kitchen and then jump in the shower" he said I offered my help but of course he refused.

I lay my outfit out on Alice's bed. A hoddie and some sweats. I knew if Alice could see me now she would probably slap me. I laughed at the thought.I had packed them without her knowing. I jumped in the shower and tried to wash the dough and flour from my hair. It took four attempts and a hell of a lot of shampoo. I would have to buy Alice more. I got out and wrapped myself in a big towel and towel dried my hair. Brushing it was impossible.

When I exited the bathroom I found my clothes were gone and so was my bag. I looked every where in the room but no such look and then I noticed the other clothes that were on the bed. I picked them up to examine them.It was a blue T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Edward's blue t-shirt and boxers. I looked for my bag once more but I knew I didn't have a choice unless I wanted to wear a towel.

I walked down the stairs slowly and I heard the tv on in the living room. There he sat in t-shirt and sweats with wet hair. I stood in the door way with my hands on my hips. You could barely see the boxers, the t-shirt was so long. He looked at me and smiled.

"Edward where are my clothes and what did you do with my bag?" I asked fuming now.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just watching tv" he said still smiling.

I crossed my arms now and he knew that I was angry. He got up and made his way towards me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry love but I couldn't help myself plus you do look much better in my clothes than I do" he said and I had to laugh.

"At least give me my sweats back and I'll leave the t-shirt on" I sighed.He kissed and lips and disappeared up stairs.

He returned seconds later with my sweats in his hand. He watched me with wide eyes as I slipped them on over his boxers and gave him a little smile. I sat beside him on the sofa and watched as he shook his head.He took a deep breath and turned towards me with the phone in his hand.

"What do you want on your pizza?" he asked but his voice cracked slightly in the middle.

Oh yeah! I had definitely won!

* * *

Jacob POV

I sat in the garage with Quil, listening to the rain beating off the roof.

"Is this rain ever gonna stop? I hate riding the bike in the rain." I said taking another sip of my warm soda.

"Me too Jake" Quil agreed. "So have you decided what you're gonna do about that Cullen kid yet"

I nearly growled at the mention of his name. "I've got a plan." I said taking another sip.

"You do?? Then lets go! I say we knock on his door and give him the beat down he deserves" Quil almost shouted.

"He's not part of the plan yet Quil" I said trying to hush him in case Billy heard Quils shouts.

"What are you talking about Jake?... I can't believe he said he would torch the garage!..."

Ok so maybe I fabricated that part to get Quil to help me but he didn't know that!

...If we don't do something soon..." Quil trailed off.

"Relax Quil. Any way he's not even our first target... It's some one else that has been bothering me." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't notice I had crushed the can in my hand.

"BELLA!!" He gasped "What are gonna do to her Jake?" he asked in a panicked voice. I rolled my eyes at his stupidty.

"Not Bella Quil" I said throwing the crushed can at him.

"Then who Jake?" He asked in confusion.

I gritted my teeth as I said the name. My blood boiling.

"Whitlock!"

**So Jacob has a plan eh? And just when Bella thought she was drama free for a while. Don't worry the revenge is coming. It seems that me and Jakey are on the same page! He just doesn't know it yet! Insert evil laugh here muh ha ha ha ha **

**Please review :D (It makes me write faster..well not physically faster but sooner..you know what I mean ok I'm gonna go now)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, If I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be awesome!!**

**A/N: **A lot of people loved the Edward and Bella fluff in the last chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed and all the fav's and alerts. You guy's are amazing!! I love every single one of you! So any way Jacob has formed a plan that may or may not be put into action but what has Jasper got to do with it?? Dun dun dun!! Read and find out. **Please review :)**

**Chapter 24:**

**Jacob's POV**

"Whitlock? The blond guy? What does he have to do with this?" Quil asked with a confused expression across his face.

"He was always giving Bella ideas and filling her head with nonsense about me. I never liked that guy!." I said letting out an angry sigh. "He's the reason we're not together any more."

"You sure it's not 'cause you cheated on her and she found out?" Quil asked. _Why does he ask such stupid questions?_

"No!" I almost shouted throwing another soda can at him. "...besides he said he would bring the guys from the baseball team to La Push to try and start something" _Ok that was a lie but he didn't need to know that._

Finally I got the response I wanted from Quil. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"We'll take 'em Jake. You and me..we'll take the whole team and that blond guy too." he said jumping to his feet.

"We will Quil. We will. Just not right now." He looked a bit disappointed

"So what _is _the plan then Jake?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you know how I still have that box of crap Bella left in my room when we were together?" Quil nodded. "I'm gonna bring the box over to Bella's when I know Cullen.." I said his name through gritted teeth."..isn't there. I'm gonna act nice and apologize for my outburst in her house last time.She's gonna fall for it and I'm gonna win back her trust. When Whitlock and Cullen are out of the picture, she'll have no one to turn to but me. Then I will have her back. After all she does belong to me and this time she _will_ give me what I want."

I had to stop when my cell phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket, checked the caller id and smiled. "Hey Babe, I'll be there soon. I hope you're wearing the red one! You wont be wearing it for much longer anyway" I said almost growling before I snapped the phone shut.

"Leah?" Quil asked cocking his head to the side. I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow.

"Kim" I said matter of factly as he rolled his eyes. "I've got to go but tell the guys about the plan will ye?" He nodded and I bolted out of the garage. Thoughts of Kim clouded my mind.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I kissed Edward goodbye and watched him as he walked backwards down my driveway to his car still staring at me.I missed him already and he wasn't even in his car yet! As I watched him drive away I closed the door and let out a sigh which sounded sad even to me. I sat down in the kitchen and pulled my legs up and rested my forehead on my knees. I suppose I should start Charlie's dinner. There was a knock at the door and I unwillingly got off my chair and made my way to the hall. I opened the door and was instantly surprised to see Edward standing there.

"Edw-.." was all I could say before he cut me off.

"I forgot something" was all he said, as I went through my head thinking of something he could possibly have forgotten. I was drawing a blank.He didn't bring anthing with him.

"What?" I asked.

"This" he said as he grabbed my face with his two hands and kissed me like he never has before.

I nearly fell over from the surprise and the force of his lips on mine and if I hadn't been holding onto the door I was pretty sure I would be on the ground.I snapped myself from my thoughts to concentrate on the lips that crashed down on mine.I took one hand from the door and wrapped it around his neck. When he pulled away he simply turned on his heel and strode to his car leaving me there to deal with the aftermath. I was panting. I don't know how long I stood there gripping the door before I made my way back to the kitchen.

I began making Charlie's dinner to distract myself but I still couldn't stop my mind from drifting. There was another knock on the door and I dropped everything I was doing and practically ran to the door."Edward Cullen you will be the death of me" I said as I flung the door open only to find something that had almost killed me.

Jacob stood there with a box and a bright smile."Hi Bells"

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Well I brought your stuff.." he said as he brushed past me and walked to the kitchen putting the box on the table.

"Thanks. Bye." was my only reply.

"Bella I also wanted to apologize for my behavior last time I was here. I was totally out of line and nothing like this will ever happen again." He actually sounded sincere when he said it.My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said staring at me which was making me uncomfortable so I diverted my eyes to the box and it's contents.

There were a few cd's, my copy of Sense and sensibility which I had been looking for, a photo of Jacob which I scoffed at, and a shirt. I picked up the shirt and examined it. It was light pink in color obviously a girls but it wasn't mine. Jacob watched as I eyed the shirt before I addressed him.

"This isn't mine!" I said as his eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked

"I said this doesn't belong to me" waving the shirt in his face. I was growing angry now. I threw it at him.

"Well it's not Leah's" he said under his breath not meaning for me to hear.

"What?" I almost shouted

"It probably belongs to eh... to one of my sisters" he struggled with his explanation when realisation washed over me.

"It wasn't just Leah was it?" I almost laughed. "There were other girls!!" I said shaking my head.

"No no no Bella..there weren't I loved you.. I still love you"

"Ha" I scoffed as I threw the box back at him " I don't want them, they're tainted, Now get out!!"

"No Bella please" he pleaded.

"You know what Jacob. You come over here being nice and apologizing and I actually started to think you've changed. I'm such a fool. I nearly fell for it.Again!"

"I have changed Bella I have" he said as I pushed him towards the door.

"So have I!" I said as I slammed the door in his face.

When I was sure he was gone I ran to the phone and started dialing. He picked up on the third ring.

"Bella?"

"Hi"

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob"

"I'll be right over"

"Thanks Jazz"

I hung up the phone and slumped into the chair._Don't let him get to you Bella._ I repeated in my head.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I liked being normal. It had almost been two weeks without any drama. The Jacob incident didn't count since we've been through worse. Edward and I both loved being a normal couple.

Normal couples hold hands in the hallway, stole kisses in between classes and gazed at each other during lunch while Mike and Tyler rolled there eyes and made gagging noises.They had now found themselves sitting at the couples table with Angela and Ben, Jasper and Alice and Edward and I.

Normal couples go to the movies, and fall asleep on the sofa watching some really lame movie with awful special effects.

Normal couples go to the bookstore and are happy just sitting there reading and just being with each other.

Normal couples argue over stupid things like who gets to drive or what dvd to pick.

Normal couples lay on the carpet listening to music from every genre while holding hands and staring at the ceiling.

Normal couples talk on the phone for hours, have private jokes and laugh at each others lame jokes.

Normal couples have awkward confrontation with their parents like when Charlie examined my new bedroom attire or when Esme found that all her flour, sugar,baking powder and dough mix were all gone and why she found a spatula in Alice's bathroom. My bad!

Edward was now banned from all tutoring sessions if I wanted to pass the year, they were now all being held at my house to eliminate the temptation to wander up to bronze haired boy's room. This made me a little sad but Alice had a point.

But besides this I truly did enjoy being normal.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The drive to Port Angeles had been amusing. Bella and I played the radio game and she got the oddest answers from the fateful radio. Some songs made her angry, some made her laugh hysterically to the point of hyperventilation and some made the blush rise in her cheeks which always made me smile. It was her turn to pick out the movie which made me a little nervous. I had one hand on the steering wheel and held hers in the other and when I would look at her she would tell me to watch the road although I stole a few glances at her when she wasn't looking. Her facial expressions always amused me.

We sat in the movie theatre now watching the trailers. Bella had a huge bucket of popcorn nearly bigger than herself. She would throw some at me whenever she caught me looking at her. She kissed me as the movie started and pointed her finger at me warning me to behave myself during the movie.I rolled my eyes and threw some popcorn back at her.

I have to say I didn't like the movie at all however Bella was engrossed in it, her eyes were glued to the screen.She never took her eyes off the screen as she ate her popcorn or fumbled around for her drink.I laughed silently as I watched her. I gave up on watching the movie and just watched Bella instead. When it finally ended I think I heard every guy in the movie theatre let out a sigh of relief. I laughed but when I turned she was hiding her face with her hair. I tucked her hair behind her ear but she turned away.

"Bella, are you crying?" I asked but she still wouldn't face me.

"No" she sniffed and finally turned towards me. She had tear stained eyes and a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek. I caught it with my finger.

"I beg to differ" I said trying to hide my smile.

"I just have allergies ok and there is so much pollen in here right now it's ridiculous" I had to laugh at this.

"Silly Bella"

"I'll pour this bucket over your head and then who'll be laughing" she said

"Bella please don't! What about my hair?" I said in fake despair and she laughed.

"Oh ok we wouldn't want to ruin you hair" she agreed as she stood on her toes and brushed some out of my eyes. It fell back the second she removed her hand and she frowned. I grabbed her hand as we walked towards the car. I opened her door for her and she smiled.

"You know I'll never get used to this Edward" she sighed as she kissed me quickly before closing her door.

She held my hand again as we left Port Angeles, it was much smaller than mine but seemed to fit perfectly.After a few minutes of comfortable silence she spoke.

"So you didn't like the movie then?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

"Not really, no" I said looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Well maybe if you had been watching the screen you might have liked it" she said sarcastically

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know what I mean Edward, maybe if you weren't watching me instead of the movie you would have liked it" oh I was caught.

"I've no idea what you're talking about" I lied but when she gave me a questioning look I gave in. "Sorry love, but you are much more amusing to watch" I replied as the blush colored her cheeks.

"Well I thought it was rather good" she said matter of factly.

"I noticed that!" I said chuckling as she scowled at me. "How did you know I was watching you any way, your gaze was fixed on the screen?"

"Edward you know I'm electrically aware of you all the time" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She leaned over to kiss me when we had stopped at a red light. Then she whispered in my ear "Especially in the dark" letting out a little giggle.

The light had turned green but the car didn't move as I looked at her.She stared back at me, something she never did she always looked away and blushed.Neither of us spoke and it felt as if I was holding my breath. A car beeping behind us snapped me out of my trance as the car moved forward.

I kept my eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel on hand intertwined with Bella as she played with my fingers. We were back in Forks now driving to my house. As we were driving up drive way Bella let out a little sigh.

"Home sweet home" she said in a soft voice as I raised my eyebrow at her as I stopped the car.

"What? for _you_I meant!" she said nervously, her cheeks were crimson when I opened her door for her. I was about to reply when the front door flew open and a frantic Esme descended the steps.

"Edward!! Edward" she called as she ran towards us. Bella and I exchanged a glance. She was out of breath when she reached us. "Where is your phone?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"It's here" I said pulling it out of my pocket.

"Why isn't it turned on?.. I've been trying to get through to you for hours... I was calling yours as well Bella..but it was off " she was starting to scare me now.

"We were at the movies... Mom whats wrong?" I asked my own voice getting panicked now.

"It's Jasper!" she said and Bella's grip automatically tightened on my hand. "He's at the hospital" Bella gripped my arm. "He's been attacked"

I could feel the blood draining from my face as I looked at Bella who stared back at me with wide eyes. Before I knew what was going on Esme had ushered us back into the car. Bella's grip never loosened as we drove to the hospital with Esme in the back. I'm pretty sure I broke every red light and speed limit on the way.

As we burst through the door I stopped to take in the scene before me. Jasper was lying on the bed unconscious. His left eye was swollen shut and he had gashes on his face with blood stained hair. Carlisle stood at the end of the bed with charts and some files as Esme rushed to his side. Charlie was standing in the corner of the room in full uniform with his arms folded across his chest. And finally my eyes settled on Alice.

She was lying beside Jasper. Her tiny form was pressed against him. She was shaking as she stared at his face as if she were oblivious to the rest of us. Her eyes were red and looked like she been crying for hours but now had no more tears left to shed. She didn't even acknowledge Bella and I as we stood there. Bella's eyes were filling with tears as she wrapped both her arms around my waist.

I looked at my father who had looked up from his chart now. Our eyes met and I knew one thing for sure.

It was bad.

* * *

Sorry about the ending! Next chapter we find out what happened to poor Jazz!! Leave a comment if you want to guess. Any else hate Jacob right now?

**Please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters if I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be awesome!**

A/N: Thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews guys!! Me love you long time. So this is the next installment. **Please review :)**

Bella POV

My eyelids were heavy and my body was tired. Last night felt like the longest night of my life. I don't know if it was because I was waiting for Jasper's eyes to flicker open or waiting for Alice to tear her eyes away from his face. Neither happened. I was sitting on the sofa pushed against the back wall, my head rested on Edward's shoulder. He was very concerned for his sister and the fact that she wasn't answering anyone who spoke to her, she just wasn't responding. Carlisle hadn't said much either and that made me nervous.He shared some kind of silent communication with Edward that I was too afraid to ask about.

Last night he had told us Jasper had been beaten pretty badly which was fairly obvious from his appearance, he had some broken ribs, a fat lip, a black eye and some cuts and bruises. I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks as he explained this to us. Edward squeezed my hand tight and looked deeply into my tear filled eyes comforting me as Charlie put his arm around my shoulders. I had almost forgotten he was there, as I turned to look at him he answered all the questions that were bubbling behind my lips.

"Alice found him, and she couldn't lift him into the car so she called me." he said throwing a glance in Alice's direction " she..eh.. knew you were on your eh..date"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably as he said the last word and his eyes flashed to Edward's face and then away. He removed his arm from around my shoulder.

"Bells I have to head back to the station, I was hoping to get a statement off Jasper but that doesn't look like it's happening anytime soon so I'll be back in the morning." he kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

I snapped myself back to the present when Edward shifted underneath me and wrapped his arms around me tighter. I played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Do you think Alice will be ok?" I asked in a whisper. There was no one else in the room besides Alice and Jasper but in a way whispering felt appropriate.

"I honestly don't know. I hope so. I know how she feels though." he replied his voice mirroring my tone.

"What do you mean? I asked in confusion.

"I know how Alice feels right now because it's exactly the same way I felt in Alaska" he said stroking my cheek.

"Oh" was all I could say for now. Edward opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud scream that made both of us jump.

It took me a minute to realize that it was coming from Alice. She was sitting upright now looking around the room with a panic stricken face as the machine beside Jasper's bed beeped furiously. Carlisle rushed in as Edward stood up. I couldn't stand for I knew I would simply fall back down again. Carlislepicked up a protesting Alice and handed her to Edward who brought her back to the sofa. She trashed against him and shook off my hand as we tried to comfort her while Carlisle tended to Jasper. Finally she gave in and stopped, letting out a little sob every now and then.The furious beeping decreased to normal speed and Alice removed herself from Edward's arm and crawled back into bed next to Jasper. She was whispering to him and brushing his hair back from his face. It broke my heart to watch her and made me feel a little guilty knowing I had put Edward through a similar situation.

I settled back into my position with Edward on the sofa letting out a deep sigh. I started to think about who would do such a thing to Jasper. He was a good guy. He had no enemies- well that I know of anyway. He got on with everybody, in school, the guys on the baseball team- everybody. Edward noticed my frown.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked. My breath caught in my lungs every time he called me 'love'.

"Just thinking about who could have done this.. I mean I just don't know anyone who could do such a thing.." I replied.

"I don't know who did it Bella but I will find out. I promise you that." the venom in his voice was harsher than I've ever heard him.

"Please don't get hurt Edward" I pleaded, it came out in a whisper.

"What?" he asked lowering his ear to my lips.

"I said please don't get hurt, you and Alice are both strong. If _I _had to go through that" I glanced at Alice and Jasper, Edward followed my gaze " I would surely die".

"You won't have to" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

Alice POV

I crawled back into bed beside Jasper. The beeping had scared me and I thought something was seriously wrong. As I wiped my eyes I thought about what I must look like, in yesterdays clothes with smudged makeup and my hair sticking out in all the wrong directions but at this moment I didn't care which was a first. I looked at Jasper's perfect face and pushed his hair from his eyes trying not to touch the one that was badly swollen. I could hear Bella and Edward talking in hushed tones at the other side of the room but I zoned them out and pretended it was only the two of us.

"Come on Jazz" I whispered "Please wake up. You've scared me enough now please open your eyes" I got no response but that didn't stop me.

"Please Jazz, everyone is here waiting for you to wake up and I know you can't wait for me to play nurse" Nothing. I let out a deep sigh.

"Jazz if I tell you a secret do you promise to wake up?" Nothing "Ok I'll take that was a yes" It felt like I was talking to myself but it was worth a shot. I took a deep breath before I revealed my secret.

"I love you Jazz. I mean I really love you. I think I always have. I knew it before our first date. I know it now and I don't ever want to stop. So that's my secret...so you have to wake up now."

I waited a few minutes but nothing had changed. I could feel the tears coming again.

"Come on Jazz you promised" I whispered my voice breaking half way. The rest came out in sobs. "You...have ...to...wake up...you...promised... me" I buried my face in his chest to silence my sobs but my shoulders still shook.

A while later I felt the bed move and I knew it was Edward or Carlisle trying to move me but I protested. I buried my head deeper in Jasper's chest.

"No I don't want to" I said through my teeth.

"Don't want to what?" the voice came from the opposite direction I had expected and I knew who it was right away, I would know that voice any where. I sat up, my eyes snapping open.

Jasper lay there with one eye open and a stupid smile on his face.

"Jazz!" I squealed but it came out in a whisper. He was awake. Wide awake. It wasn't just my imagination. My Jazz was back. My eyes were filling with tears now and Jasper frowned. Stupid tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked his voice was raspy.

"I'm just...just happy Jazz. I'm so happy!!" I said wiping away my tears. His smile reappeared.

"Come here" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I threw myself into the hug.

"Ok ow ow ow!!" Jasper exclaimed in pain.

"Sorry Jazz I forgot!" I said sitting up again. He chuckled slightly as I pulled away.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He answered the goofy smile back on his face. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips hoping not to hurt him again. His lips moved under mine and his hand on the back of my head held me in place.

Kissing Jasper I felt at home and whole again, like the last 24 hours had been a bad dream. When I pulled away my breathing was heavy and Jasper put his lips to my ear.

"I love you too Alice Cullen" he whispered. His breath sent shivers down my spine. I stared at his face in shock and he smiled back at me. I couldn't help the smile that was forming itself on my lips. Jasper looked past my shoulder then and I turned to see Edward and Bella standing there awkwardly obviously trying to give us a moment alone.

"Hey" Jasper said giving them a little wave. Edward nodded and Bella eyes were filling with tears.

"Not you too! Jeez" Jasper said chuckling.

"Shut up Jazz, I'm allowed to cry, ok, I'm a girl" Bella replied

"Oh that explains everything then" he said still laughing when Edward agreed with him. Bella and I just scowled at them.

Edward took Bella by the hand then and went to look for Carlisle. I knew we only had a few minutes before they came in and took Jasper away from me to carry out tests. I turned back to him and he was laughing. Was this the usual kind of behavior from attack victims?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"You! I've never seen you like this" he said ruffling my hair as I leaned into his hand.

"So... could you hear everything I was saying?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Not everything...but I caught some important stuff I guess" I still didn't meet his eyes and he continued "Alice, it killed me that I couldn't answer you. I tried. I tried with the strength from every cell in my body to open my eyes- well eye- for you at that moment" he put his finger under my chin and I had to look at him now.

"I love you Jasper" it was the only thing I could say at that moment.

"I love you too Alice, more than you know"

And then he was taken from me. Whisked away by doctors in white coats and a nurse in blue scrubs. I sat on the sofa where Edward and Bella had sat and pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees. Edward and Bella returned then with coffee which I gratefully took.

"Are you sure you don't want to get something to eat Alice?" Bella asked as she sat next to me on the sofa.

"No I'll get something when Jasper comes back." I said blowing my coffee to cool it down. I saw Bella exchange a look with Edward, he nodded and she just shrugged. I guess it _is_ always easier just to agree.

Jasper returned half an hour later and once I knew he was okI could breath again. I had no more excuses and I let Bella drag me to get something to eat. I got a bagel and I think it's the fastest thing I have ever eaten in my entire life-even Bella noticed. I practically ran back to Jasper when I was finished. I bound through the door only to stop in my tracks when I saw Charlie standing there asking Jasper questions while he shook his head, clearly distressed.When Charlie noticed my presence he addressed me.

"Ah Alice I will need a statement from you too if you're feeling up to it?" my eyes flashed to Jasper and back to Charlie

"Sure" I said as I sat on the side of the bed.

"Good. Ok if Jasper can start at the beginning and then Alice you can fill us in at the end and we'll try and piece together a middle" Charlie said prompting Jasper to begin.

Charlie wrote while Jasper spoke. Edward and Bella sat on the sofa staring at Jasper as he began.

"Well I had practice as usual and when we were finished coach said he wanted to speak to me. I thought I was in trouble but he just wanted to go over the plays for next week's game. I don't know how long I spent there but by the time I showered and changed the parking lot was almost empty. I was walking to my car searching for my keys and my phone and then I heard someone call my name and then... and then..." Jasper trailed off as everyone looked at him." That's all I remember" he said looking at Charlie.

"Ok now Alice please" Charlie said turning to me. I really didn't want to relive it again. I took a deep breath before I began and looked into Jasper's eyes as I spoke.

"I was supposed to meet Jasper after practice and when he didn't show I got a little nervous. I called him a few times but he never answered. So I waited for another ten minutes and then I left and drove to the field. I saw Jasper's car and I was actually a little mad at him for not answering his phone. I parked next to it and got out, trying his phone one more time but I heard it from the other side of the car. I shut the phone and walked around to the other side of the car..." I choked back the tears and Jasper rubbed my hand "..and he was just lying there covered in blood and I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't.."

I wasn't sure if I was still making sense through the tears that were ripping through my chest but I continued anyway "...I tried to lift him into the car but he was too heavy.." I looked at Jazz now and he had a faint smile on his lips, it didn't touch his eyes but itencouraged me to continue "..I tried to call for help but no one came..." I looked down at the bed now not really seeing it. "..I called Edward but his phone was off, then I remembered he was in Port Angeles and that's when I called you Charlie...I just...I didn't know who else to call"

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I know the rest" he said "Jasper doesn't seem to remember anything else but Dr. Cullen assured me there is a possibility that you might start remembering things so if you do, don't hesitate to call me"

Jasper POV

After giving our statements we said our goodbyes. It broke my heart to watch Alice leave but it was stupid of me to think she could stay. I tried really hard to answer Charlie's questions but I couldn't remember anything. I had been hit from behind which was not much to go on. A nurse entered my room then with my pain medication. I felt very drowsy and lids felt very heavy. I even started hallucinating, Alice was standing at the end of my bed looking gorgeous as usual.

"Jazz? Jazz are you ok?" she asked in a sweet voice. Oh great she's talking to me now. I shook my head to clear but she was still standing there.

"Alice? Is that you?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Of course it is dumb dumb!! Who else would it be?" she answered coming closer to me.

"You came back!" I tried to touch her face but all my wires restricted me.

"Well of course I did" he said as she climbed up on the bed next to me "..wild horses couldn't drag me away"

I tried to smile but my body was being over taken by the medication. "Alice stay me.." I slurred and I heard her chuckle slightly before I drifted into a deep sleep.

My dreams were unpleasant. I basically replayed the same scene over and over again in my head.

_I was walking to my car searching for my keys and my phone to call Alice when I heard my name._

_"WHITLOCK" someone shouted and before I could turn or respond something hit me in the back of the head and I fell to my knees._

_I don't how many there were..two maybe three. They kicked me several times while I was on the ground which resulted in broken ribs I guess._

_But there was something about that voice. Something familiar but I couldn't pin point what it was. Where have I heard that voice before?_

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I sat upright in the bed. I was breathing heavily as I turned to see Alice sound asleep beside me.

The beeping of the machine beside my bed grew faster which caused Alice to stir.

"Jasper! What is it? What's wrong?" she asked a bit panicked. My breathing was still heavy as I answered her.

"Jacob" I said through gritted teeth still breathless.

"What about him?"

"It was Jacob" I looked at her now and watched as her eyes grew wide.

* * *

**So revenge time?...Yes I think so!! Any thing in particular you like to see happening to Jacob just leave a comment.**

**I know there were some tears in this episode but I thought it was time for some Alice and Jasper fluff! Please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail queen Stephenie**

Thanks so much I love you all. Your reviews are just awesome and make my day!! Fav's and alerts by the bucket load - thank you!! Me love you long time!!Please Review :)

Chapter 26

Jasper Pov

I sat up in my hospital bed staring at six pairs of curious eyes. Bella, Edward, Alice, Charlie,Carlisle and Esme stood there with a mixture of emotions flashing across each of their faces.

"Are you sure Jazz? I mean I know you and Jacob never really got on all that well but...I mean.." Bella trailed off.

"I don't think Jake is capable of such a thing. I mean he's a good kid. He has no motive" Alice flashed Charlie a dark look as he continued "I can't believe it was him"

"I do" everyone turned to face Edward but he simply stared back at me not meeting Bella's gaze.

"Of course the current boyfriend believes it was the ex-boyfriend.." Charlie mumbled under his breath which earned him a dark look from Bella.

"I believe you too Jazz" Alice said as she skipped to my side and took my hand.Her small hand intertwined with mine as if they were made for each other.

Carlisle and Esme traded glances with Charlie. "Well I suppose I'll have to bring him in for questioning" Charlie sighed.

I noticed Edward still wasn't meeting Bella eyes as he stared at the floor. Charlie left, as did Carlisle and Esme all going back to work. Edward Bella and Alice all had to get back to school and it wasn't long until I was alone. Just me and my thoughts. I was 99 percent sure it was Jacob. He had always hated me. He wanted Bella all to himself and saw me as an enemy when I was simply a good friend.He played nice in front of Bella but I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me.

I tried to sleep but there were too many thoughts bouncing around in my mind. It was no use anyway cause I knew I would have the reoccurring dream that has been haunting me. I lay back staring at the white ceiling tracing invisible patterns on it with my eyes. A nurse entered the room then startling me. She smiled at me as she checked my chart, just then I heard a booming laughter coming down the hall which caused both our heads to snap up. She looked at me with wide eyes as the laughter got louder and louder. I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my lips as the door flew open causing the nurse to jump and quickly exit the room.

Emmett took one look at me and doubled over in laughter.He stood at the end of my bed still trying to keep a straight face.

"Dude have you seen yourself?..Carlisle told me you got beat up but he didn't tell me you..." he trailed off as he burst out laughing again.

When he noticed I wasn't laughing along with him he tried to stifle his laughter.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" I asked

"Well I figured I'd drop by. Rose is back home going over wedding stuff and organising our wedding shower..whatever that is and I just had to get out of there. I mean I don't care what kind of centre pieces we have or if one of our potential bridesmaids got fat all of sudden..." he sat down at the end of the bed which caused the whole bed to move, I tried to interrupt but he kept talking. "..and now she has to buy a new wedding dress just because I walked in on her wearing her other one. I mean she looked real hot and I wanted to take her right there and then.." his eyes flashed to my face as he cleared his throat ".._anyway_ I didn't know planning a wedding would be this stressful. I mean not that she lets me do anything anyway, well maybe that's cause I broke the little bride and groom that sit on top of the cake" he laughed suddenly shaking the bed "I stood on it and snapped the brides head off. I tried to glue it back on but she still noticed"

I tried to interrupt again "Em.." but I was unsuccessful.

"And now she needs Edward and Alice to get their tux and bridesmaid dress fitted.Plus I have to work on my vow's. C'mon Jasper I'm not the most poetic guy in the world and Rose tells me to write what I feel. Some how I don't think she'll be happy with..Rose I love you.You're hot especially when your mad and I want to spend the rest of my life making you mad..I should ask Edward for some help, he's real good at all that mushy romance crap yeah I could ask Edward. If I could get him alone for five minutes, him and Bella seem to be a package deal" I got the feeling he had forgotten my presence and was just talking to himself. When he finally stopped I jumped at the chance to interrupt.

"I meant what are you doing here as in the hospital.." I watched as he remembered my original question.

"Oh right yeah, Well I needed to speak to Carlisle and I figured I'd call in and see the patient" he said chuckling. "You look like hell man"

"Thanks Emmett" I said rolling my eyes.

"So any idea who kicked your ass?" he asked

"So nicely put! but actually I do. He's being questioned right now.He's also Bella's ex boyfriend" I was surprised by his reaction.

"Bella really knows how to pick 'em huh?" he said laughing again.

"So what did you ever do to this guy?"

"Nothing but be Bella's friend. We've never seen eye to eye when it comes to Bella though" I replied.

"So what's the deal are you gonna mess this kid up when you get outta here?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not just him, he's got some loyal friends down there at La Push and they're big guys"

"If that's true why the hell did they hit you from behind. That's pretty lame."

"Yeah pretty sore too" I laughed which caused my ribs to ache "Ow ow ow." Emmett sat there laughing at me.

"So I'd say Alice was a wreck" he asked and I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face at the mention of her name.

"Yeah she found me and sat right here and waited for me to wake up" I said a little happier than I should.

"Dude you've got it bad for the little pixie." he said mocking me and then his tone suddenly turned serious "If you hurt her I'll kick your ass and I'll finish what those La Push or La Shove guys couldn't" I wanted to laugh but something in Emmett's expression stopped me.

"I wont.." it came out in a raspy whisper. I cleared my throat "I wont ever hurt her Emmett. I love her"

He stared at me for a few moments and I held eye contact with him. His face remained serious until a big grin broke out across his face.

"Are you for real?" he asked and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Good for you man!" he said as he punched me in the arm. When I winced in pain he jumped off the bed causing the springs to bounce again.

"Sorry man I'm gonna go find Carlisle before I kill you or something" he laughed again as he headed for the door I watched as he burst through the door and filled the hall with booming laughter once more. I let out a deep sigh as I held my arm and went back to tracing invisible patterns on the ceiling. It no longer amused me and I began to get restless. I wanted to know what was going on. If Jacob had confessed, if Charlie had arrested him, what Alice was doing right now. I smiled again. This bed felt empty without her tiny frame pressed up against me. Her smell was still on my pillow. I breathed in. It would have to do until she got here. Her face flashed in my mind as I drifted to sleep.

Jacob POV

I wasn't surprised when Billy got a call from Charlie asking that I come down to the station for questioning. I had heard Whitlock had woken up and I knew it was only a matter of time before he pinned the whole thing on me. Pity he had no proof.Quil and Embry had believed my story and it wasn't long before we had Seth in on it too. When we arrived at the station Billy was dumbfounded as to what was going on. My dad was my alibi and he didn't even know it. He thought I was in the garage working on the bike and hanging out with Seth, Embry and Quil. When really Seth was in the garage covering for us just in case and me,Embry and Quil were waiting for Whitlock to finish practice. It worked better than I thought it would the parking lot was almost clear by the time he made his way out. He didn't suspect a thing and he went down with one blow. We kicked him on the ground making sure to hit him in the face so he wouldn't get a good look at any of us.He was in pretty bad shape when we left him but he was breathing so we took off. I heard from Charlie that his little girlfriend found him unconscious which made me smile on the inside but I had to fake horror when Charlie told me.Maybe if we had stuck around a little longer we would have gotten to see that scene.That would have been awesome. Now I had to work on my plan for Cullen. The thing that's most stopping us is trying to get him alone. He is always with Bella or that little fairy. Maybe I should just take my frustrations out on that shiny car of his. Or maybe I should keep Bella preoccupied while Embry and Quil get him alone, although I really wanted to do it my self.

I contemplated this as Billy and Charlie droned on and on about violence and kids today. I internally rolled my eyes. I asked Charlie about Whitlock's currant state. He was on heavy pain medication which made him drowsy and weak and I knew he was alone because the fairy, Bella and Cullen were still in school so I decided to have some fun.I left the station scot free since they had no proof and couldn't pin anything on me and I made my way to the hospital. I chuckled to myself as I walked through the doors. Show time.

Jasper POV

I was awoken from my slumber by a searing pain in my chest. I doubled over which caused me even more pain as I tried to reach for the button that would summon the nurse.She hurried into the room and just moments later I was perfectly at ease. My body felt numb, as if I were as light as a feather just floating on a cloud. I had a goofy grin on my face that soon faded as my eyes focused on the person entering my room. It took me a moment to come to a decision that he was real and I wasn't imagining it. Jacob stood at the end of the bed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Jeez Whitlock you look like hell. What happened?"

"As if you don't know" I said watching him with narrow eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he stated faking ignorance but still had that smug grin plastered on his face.

"So I'm guessing Charlie didn't believe me and they didn't have enough proof to arrest you?" I started to feel dizzy but I wouldn't let the argument drop.

"Arresst me? What are you talking about Jasper?"

"Jasper? You never call me that." I'm sure I was slurring my words at this stage. My eyes focused on Jacob coming closer.

"I should have stuck around to see that pretty little girlfriend of yours" he said as he laughed darkly.

"You son of a.." he interrupted me

"You went down so easy. You didn't even put up a fight." he chuckled and the room started spinning.

"I'll kill you when I get out of here Jacob" I heard him laugh again as I struggled to press the button.

"Listen to me Whitlock. Stay away from Bella ok she's mine now."

"What if I don't?" I slurred

"Let's just say we wouldn't want anything to happen to that little girlfriend of yours. Alice is it?"

"Leave her alone I'm warning you" I shouted finding a inner strength. My words were drowned out by the sound of the door bursting open. My eyes flew open with shock. I saw Jacob's eyes widen as he took in all of Emmett. All too quick he had Jacob by the throat and he slammed him into the wall. Jacob's feet dangled a bit off the ground. Emmett tightened his grip and Jacob let out a gasp.

"So I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." Emmett said slamming Jacob against the wall again. "What was that you were saying about my little sister?" When Jacob didn't reply Emmett proceeded to bash his head off the wall. Jacob howled in pain like the dog he is.Emmett then loosened his grip so Jacob could talk. His feet were still dangling trying desperately to touch the ground.

"Who are you?" he managed to choke out. Emmett smiled before he replied.

"Emmett Cullen. Please to meet you." then his fist collided with Jacob's face and he slid down the wall. He didn't stay down for long before Emmett gripped him by the neck and pulled him back up only to have his fist meet Jacob's face again causing blood to stream from his nose. He slid down the wall again and this time he left him there howling in pain.Emmett then turned to me.

"How many broken ribs did they say you had Jasper?"

"Um four" I croaked.

I watched Emmett kick Jacob four times in the stomach, my only regret was I wasn't doing it.

"Although Jasper four by two equals eight. Emmett kicked him another four times while taunting him.

"Who's the tough guy now huh?" and another kick "What was it you were saying about my sister?" another kick. He gripped him by the neck again and slammed him against the wall. Jacob's head flopped forward.

"So what's that Jasper? A fat lip and a black eye. Ok" he punched Jacob in the eye and the mouth mirroring my injuries. My lids began to feel heavy.

Although they didn't miss Alice's entrance, as Emmett explained to her I seen her tiny fist balled. Emmett positioned him against the wall as Alice kicked him right between the legs causing Jacob to collapse. I smiled as the medication took me over. Revenge is sweet.

* * *

**Thoughts, comments. Please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters, If I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be awesome!**

**A/N: Thanks sooooo much you guys for all your reviews and comments and fav's and alerts. You guys are awesome!! This is chapter 27 and I know you're all concerned for Emmett.**

**Chapter 27**

Bella POV

Things between Edward and I were what can only be described as weird. Ever since we had left the hospital this morning there has been this deafening silence between us. Like someone had built a brick wall that I just couldn't break down. He had been distant all day.

As he drove me home from shool the silence was uncertain.When we pulled up in front of my house I wasn't even sure if he was coming in. I was too afraid to ask.I watched as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Apparently he _was_ coming in.

I've never seen him act like this and my hand was shaking as I tried to open the front door. When we were finally inside he followed me into the kitchen. I stood there for a moment not sure what to do or say but he simply took a seat at the kitchen table. He looked at everything else but my face.The silence lingered on. Finally I snapped. I couldn't take it any longer.

I drew in deep breath before I started.

"Edward are you mad at me or something?" I asked. His eyes finally flashed to my face.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. There was a hint of something in his voice but I couldn't pin point what it was.

"For not believing Jasper" I muttered as I looked down.

"Why would I be mad at you for that. Everyone is entitled to there own opinion Bella" he spat. The harshness in his voice surprised me. His fist was clenched on the table.

"Edward what's wrong?" It was the only question I could think of. I moved my hand forward on the table but he drew back his. He wasn't looking at me any more nor did he answer. He was really starting to scare me now. We never fought. Not like this. Just over stupid things like who's turn it was to pick the dvd.He sat there and picked at the side of the table while I look on dumbfounded.

"You've been like this ever since we've left the hospital. Was it something Charlie said?"

"He hates me" he said suddenly. I wasn't expecting an answer.

"He doesn't hate you Edward. He just..he just..he's just getting used to the fact that I'm not with Jacob anymore." I did my best to explain my father stubborness.

"Much to his dismay" Edward huffed.

"Is this what this whole thing is about? Jacob?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Edward just because I didn't agree with Jasper's theory doesn't mean I share the same opinion as Charlie" his eyes flickered to my face.

"I just don't see why you are sticking up for him. He's a bad guy Bella. Jasper is your bestfriend." Edward said his eyes boring into mine.

"I know Edward. I know. If any one know's he's a bad guy it's me. I just didn't think he was that... stupid" I struggled with my explanation.

"He cheated on you didn't he? Broke your heart." Edward said narrowing his eyes. I didn't need to be reminded.

"Ok maybe stupid wasn't the best word to use"

"I can think of a few words" Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Edward" I sighed " will you tell me what's really bothering you please. I'm not a mind reader"

I wasn't expecting an answer but then all the words seemed to spill from Edward's lips.

"Your father absolutely loathes me. Jacob never leaves you alone. When your bestfriend accuses him you're quick to defend him. I'm starting to think that you..." he trailed off and then went in a new direction " I don't even know why I'm mad, or if I even have a reason to be mad. I'm not mad at you I -" he was cut off by the sound of the phone. It made me jump slightly I was concentrating so much on Edward. I got up to answer and heard Edward let out a long breath.

"Hello" it was Charlie.

"Hi Dad"

"What? Really? How?" My eyes flickered to Edward's face and whatever he saw there made him frown. I turned back to the phone and hung up with my back to Edward. I turned slowly to see his expecting face.

"It's Jacob-"

"OK Now I am mad" he said as he rose from his seat. " What does he want?" he asked his voice dripping with venom.

"He's in the hospital he -" he didn't let me finish.

"Oh and let me guess. You're going to see him" he said in a mocking tone.

"Edward I have -" he cut me off again.

"I'll just leave then" he said as he stormed towards the front door. I followed behind him and closed the door just as quickly as he opened it. I stood in front of the door blocking his exit.

"Edward will you talk to me please" I pleaded. He just stood there staring at me. Emotions flickered across his face so fast it was impossible to keep track. The silence stretched on.

"It's not jealously is it?" I asked letting out a little laugh at how ridiculous it would be if Edward were jealous of Jacob.

Edward didn't reply he simply lowered his eyes to the floor.

"That's it isn't it! Edward believe me when I tell you, you have nothing to worry about" A part of me was happy it wasn't something else that was bothering him.

"Don't I?" he said looking at me again. Those words cut me like a knife.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked my voice broke on the last word.

"I trust _you _Bella! Of course I do. It's him I don't trust" he growled

"You have nothing to worry about Edward" I said this time in a whisper. I took a step towards him. My back leaving the door. When he didn't step back I took another step so I was looking up into his beautiful eyes.He stared down at me. I couldn't stop the words that spilled from my mouth. The words that made my heart race and my cheeks blush. The words I have wanted to say for a long time but haven't because of fear of rejection and my insecurities taking over.

"I love you Edward" It came out in a low voice. I studied his face, insecurities creeping up on me again. What if he didn't feel the same way?

He took my hand and placed it on his chest. I could feel his heart beating rapidly. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan" he brushed his finger across my collarbone as he said this.

My whole body reacted in what can only be described as an adrenaline rush. I grabbed onto the hooks on his jeans as I felt myself being pushed backwards until my back met the door with a thud. He smiled that crooked smile that made the butterflies flutter wildly in my stomach.He bent his head down and kissed me softly at first until one of my hands traveled to his hair and our bodies pressed together as if he were trying to meld them together. When we finally broke apart and I could breath again he ran his fingers over my kiss swollen lips.

"Our first fight ended pretty well dont you think? I'm considering making you mad more often" I said against his finger tips.

"Make me mad? Hmmm... Well I'm madly in love with you. Does that count?" he never removed his eyes from my lips.

"Definitely!" I responded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him back down.I threw myself into the kiss. The electricity coursing through my veins. He broke the kiss to apologize.

"Bella I'm sorry about the whole Jacob thing" he sighed.

"Jacob? Jacob who? I don't know a Jacob? No I don't think I do?" I said against his lips.

"Bella." Edward said trying to get me to take it seriously. I didn't want to talk about Jacob right now. I didn't want to talk at all.

"Edward"

"Yes"

"Just shut up and kiss me" And with that my back met the door again.

Edward POV

After we had nearly taken Bella's front door off the hinges I drove her to the hospital. It seemed like hours ago Charlie had called. Even if it was about Jacob, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at hearing those three words that had left Bella's beautiful lips earlier.I glanced over at her in the car and was happy to see she was smiling too. I took her hand and held it the rest of the way. I gripped her hand tightly as we walked through the hospital doors where we met Charlie. He glanced at our joined hands and frowned. Bella gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked Bella glancing at me disapprovingly.

"I..eh..eh got..um distracted and lost track of time" Bella said and the smile was back on my lips.

"Weren't you concerned at all?" Charlie asked

"Dad you didn't give me a lot of information on the phone and I had things to ..um..do" she said blushing a little.

"Oh so you'd rather run errands than come see one of your oldest friends in the hospital" Charlie was looking at me the entire time.

"He's no longer my friend Dad. He lost that privledge a long time ago.Although my best friend is in the hospital too so if I were coming to see any one it would be him" Bella answered.

"Now Bella listen-" I stepped in to save her the earfull.

"What happened to him?" I asked suddenly curious.Charlie sighed and looked a bit hesitent before finally telling me. I knew it was only Bella he wanted to see when he rang.

"He was in a road accident.That damn bike of his! He could have killed himself. No jacket. No helmet.He lost control of the bike on his way here it seems" Charlie said crossing his arms.

"On his way here? Why would he be on his way here?" I wasn't really asking anyone in particular just thinking out loud.

"Maybe coming to see his friend since that's what good friends do" Charlie's statement was aimed at Bella I rolled my eyes.

"You're impossible! Come on Edward" Bella said letting out a frustrated sigh as she turned away from him and stormed towards Jasper's room.

"That's not the way to his room" Charlie called after us.

"Sometimes I just want to slap him" Bella said under her breath and I let out a little laugh.

When we reached Jasper's room I was very surprised to see who was sitting outside it.

Emmett sat on the little bench outside Jasper's room playing with a stethoscope. He dropped it when he saw us approaching.

"Emmett?" I asked very confused. Alice appeared as Emmett's side we just couldn't see her behind his huge build.

"Woah!! What happened to you bro? You've got a serious case of bedhead. You may get some gel or something to tame that thing" he said looking at my hair.

"What are you talking about it always looks like that!" Alice said giving Bella a little wink which caused her to blush.

"Hey Bella glad to see you conscious" Emmett said wrapping her in a bear hug. I just shook my head..

"Emmett, What are you doing here?" I asked as he let Bella go so she could breath again.

"Oh you know wedding stuff! I had to come speak with Dad as well. Rose is driving me crazy with all this wedding-" I cut him off before he could vent

"I mean what are you doing here at the hospital? Is Dad not at home?" I though he would be finished his shift now.

"Well I thought I'd come visit the patient he said pointing at Jasper's room and would you believe I witnessed a road accident on my way here" He stared at me as he said this as if trying to communicate something with me silently. I stared back at him and barely heard Bella when she spoke.

"Oh my. Really? Who was it? Are they ok?" Emmett's eyes never left mine as he answered her.

"Some guy on a bike. He's a pretty lucky guy if you ask me. It could have been a_ lot_ worse." he stressed the word lot and his eyes widened as if willing me to understand something.

"Jacob" Bella whispered.

"Yeah I think that's what his name was." Emmett said finally looking at her. "I brought him here. I think they want to give me some sort of bravery award or something" I rolled my eyes as Emmett flashed a cheeky smile.

Bella still looked horrified.

"He's going to be ok. Like I said he's a _very_ lucky guy.This time." Emmett said glancing back at me.

"This time?" Bella asked confused. Emmett opened his mouth but Alice cut in I almost forgot she was here.

"Come on Bella. Jazz is gonna wake up soon and I know he's dying to see you" Alice dragged Bella by the arm as she threw one last glance at me I tried my best to force a smile.

As soon as she closed the door and was out of ear shot I turned on Emmett.

"What the hell did you do?" I hissed.

"Jeez bro keep your hair on - no wait actually dont" he said laughing " it was just a bit of payback"

"Payback?" I spat. "Are you out of your mind? This is serious Emmett!" he rose from his chair so we were glaring at each other.

"I know it's serious Edward! I was here ok. I heard the dog confess to all of it and then when he threatened Alice I snapped! Don't you dare judge me Edward cause I know if you were here you would have done the same thing." he held my gaze and I didn't respond because I knew he was right.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Oh just roughed him up, threw in a bit of fear, some threats and a few broken ribs and some facial injuries.Oh can you help me with my vows?" Emmett replied.

I stared at him incredulous.

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on Edward you know I'm not that good with that kind of stuff. I've started them but I just need a bit of help." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Not the vows Emmett!! How the hell are you going to fake a road accident?"

"It's simple Edward. I bring in a very messed up Jacob and distract all the doctors, at this stage Alice is on the phone to Rose telling her the make and year of the bike and she tells her what to loosen to make it look like an accident and then Alice has a little fun fabricating the evidence, smashing up the bike a little and hey presto you got yourself a road accident." I stared back at him shocked.

"Ok so it was Alice's plan" he said looking defeated.

"Where is the bike now?" I asked.

"Chief Swan has it" he replied sitting down again.

"And won't he get suspicious that no other car saw the accident?" I said poking at the flaws in his plan, well Alice's plan.

"Edward you should have seen him. He couldn't even form a question he was so concerned for Jacob. He didn't care about the bike or statements or reports or DNA samples?"

"DNA samples?" I asked.

"All that CSI stuff." he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back but then he said something that wiped the smile right off my face.

"You can't tell Bella. Jaspers knows, obviously 'cause he witnessed the payback but you can't tell Bella. When Jacob wakes up he's gonna confess any way so it won't matter"

"I can't lie to her Emmett. I love her too much to keep anything from her" I said taking a seat next to him.

"Love eh? That word's been throw around a lot lately."

"She's smart Emmett. She will have a lot of questions and she will figure it out eventually." I said letting out a torn sigh.

"So then don't worry about the grovelling until she does figure it out and thinks you're a terrible boyfriend" I opened my mouth to respond but closed it when Bella exited Jasper's room.

"Who's a terrible boyfriend?" Bella asked as she came and sat on my lap.

"Oh just some guy I know" Emmett answered.

"Oh. What happened to your knuckles Emmett?" Bella said as I looked down at Emmett bloody knuckles.

"Oh um um.. sometimes I take part in illegal underground fighting for money" I slapped my hand to my forehead and Bella let out a little laugh.

"It's ok Emmet, I know" she said laughing again " I forced Alice to tell me. Actually it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I just told her I'd wear jeans to prom and bam! she caved."

"So you're not mad?" I asked. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips softly to mine.

"As long as the people I love are ok." she said as Alice joined us.She let out a little squeal.

"Ok Bella let's talk about prom dresses" she said bouncing in her chair.

"You know it's months away right?" Bella asked.

"I know so little time." Alice replied. "Let's go for some coffee and work out the finer details" she said as she ripped Bella from my lap and pulled her towards the canteen. Bella threw me a frightened look as the pixie forced her down the hall.

"So you said you needed help with these vow's" I said turning towards Emmett.

"Yeah I do" he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok so what have you got so far?" I asked.

"Ok it's just in the early stages" he said before he coughed "Ok here goes! Rose from the moment I met you..."

I waited for him to continue but he just stopped and turned back towards me. My eyes widened.

"That's it!" I nearly shrieked.

"Hey I said it was in the early stages"

**I hope you all like insecure and jealous Edward. So Emmett's gonna be ok!! YAY. Please review :)**

**Any suggestions for Emmett's vow's would be awesome. xx **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. All belongs to the great Stephenie! All bow.**

**A/N: I know I know and I'm really sorry!! I just slapped myself for updating so late. Jeez it still stings. I was busy with work and reading Breaking Dawn and then more work lol!!**

**You guys have been awesome!! Reviews, alerts, fav's, and PM's by the bucket load! I love you guy's so much. You rock my stripey socks xx xx**

**This is chapter 28 : Please review**

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

Jacob woke pretty soon after the accident. His confession came soon after. It seemed to shock no one but Charlie, who was pleading with the doctors that it was the drugs they had him on and the head trauma and he didn't realize what he was saying. Billy was crushed when he heard the news of the accident and when word of the confession reached him, I thought it would push him off the edge.Another officer took over the case as this one was a little too close to home for Charlie.

It had almost been two months since his confession. A lot has happened since then, Jasper was released and is on the mend with Alice playing nurse 24/7. I'm almost one hundred percent sure she would wear a little outfit if she could get her hands on one. I can't see Jazz objecting to that either. Emmett or "the road accident" had only left Jacob with cracked ribs and bruising so when the doctors were pleased with his recovery he was released. Only for a short amount of time and then he was taken to a youth detention center where he will receive anger management and therapy.

Charlie has gotten over his denial and apologised to Jasper. He has come to terms that Jacob isn't exactly 'the son he never had' material. Jacob has written to me since but I've decided to sever all ties with him until he gets better and maybe I will consider letting him earn my trust again. Edward wasn't exactly ecstatic with the latter part of my decision but is keeping tight lipped about it. I suppose he is just happy I'm not writing back.I still think jealous Edward is hilarious if anyone should be jealous it should be me, of the whole female population of our school throwing themselves at him everyday. He loves _me_! I chant this over and over again in my head as I watch girls flirt with him shamelessly as if I'm not even there. Oh well I guess that's what happens when you're dating Edward Cullen.

Edward is still helping Emmett prepare his vows, well helping is not really the right word, writing his vow's is more like it. Edward gets so frustrated with his brother who is as easily distracted as a three year old child. Alice and I think its hilarious watching Edward call him back to the phone. Rosalie is driving everyone within a 50,000 miles radius crazy with wedding details. The only person who can soothe her is Alice.Rosalie has been stretched like an elastic band and is about to snap and frankly when that happens I really want to be elsewhere.She has always wanted a winter wedding and with Christmas fast approaching the stress was tenfold. Emmett, of course was oblivious to it all and couldn't understand why his wife to be was so stressed out. Emmett was so laid back I got the feeling he would marry Rosalie in the living room and still be the happiest man in the world.Although he couldn't say no to her so he gave her what she wanted and deep down we knew a part of him wanted it too.

Jasper and Alice were going to Alaska for the weekend along with Esme and Carlisle to attend the wedding shower. I was less than eager to visit Alaska again and of course Edward wouldn't go without me. He can be as stubborn as me sometimes.

"Edward, you have to go! It's your brother's wedding party..shower..thingy" I said as soon as he told me the news that he was staying. We were sitting on the sofa in my living room.

"Bella, it's not Emmett's shower - whatever that is- it's Rosalie's. It will be lots of oohhing and aahhing over Rosalie's ring, presents and photographs and frankly I don't think I can fake a smile for the whole weekend" he said reassuringly.

"It's your family Edward, you have to be there. Alice is going... and Jasper too.Just because I'm not going doesn't mean you can't." I replied turning my whole body towards him on the sofa.

"I don't have to go Bella and more than that I don't want to go. I don't know how Alice roped Jasper into this one." he answered letting out a little laugh.

"We both know Jasper would follow Alice to the end of the earth if he had to" I said sighing.

"Yeah that's true. So what do you want to do this weekend Miss Swan?" he asked, his eyes made my insides melt and then I suddenly snapped out of it.

"No no no Edward" he looked at me a little shocked at my outburst. "I know you're trying to change the subject and it's not gonna work"

"Bella" he said sighing "will you please just let it go?"

"No Edward you're not gonna miss out because of me" I said standing my ground.

"I'm not missing out on anything Bella" he answered falling back on the sofa a little.

"Ok fine that's it" I said as I rose from the sofa and made a bee line for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked, he was right in front of me in a flash.

"I'm going to pack" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Pack for what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alaska" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world." I wont be the reason why you don"t go" I added trying to get past him but of course I was fighting a losing battle.

"Bella you are without a doubt the most stubborn person I have ever met" he said letting out a little laugh. My hands were on my hips again and my eyebrows knit together in a frown.He took in my expression and sobered up a little but a smile still played on his lips. I tried to push past him but he snaked an arm around my waist and stopped me.As I tried to free myself he lowered his lips to my ear.

"Don't make me try and convince you Bella" he whispered which sent a shiver down my spine. I shuddered slightly and prayed he didn't notice. I composed myself as he set me free.

"Do your worst Cullen.I'm not budging. We're going to Alaska and that's that" I said with all the strength I could muster.

"Really, That's that..eh?" he said taking a step closer. The look on his face made my stomach lurch slightly. He knew the affect he had on me and I silently hoped he was having an off day. As I tried to stand my ground but felt my body shake I knew that wasn't possible.

"Yep, that's that" I squeaked.

"You see that's just not gonna work for me Bella" he said taking another step closer, so close now I could reach out and touch him.I could stretch up on my tippy toes and touch his face, his lips..._Focus Bella! Focus! God dammit it!_

"I want to stay here with you... just you...just you and me" he added with smouldering eyes as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and let his finger trace my jaw. I closed my eyes at his touch._No Bella open your eyes. Open!! _My eyes lids flickered open.I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"I don't think I could stay away from you for three day's" he said brushing my hair behind my shoulder and he finger glided over my collar bone.He knew that made me weak and my mind fuzzy. There was something I was supposed to do..to say...we were supposed to go somewhere...somewhere he didn't want to go.

"Edward.." that's the only word my lips could form.My eyes closed again.

"And besides it would be a lot harder for me to do this" he bent down and pressed his lips ever so lightly on mine just for a fraction of a second which left my lips on fire. "with my parents around" I stretched up on my toes trying to reunite our lips but I couldn't find them. I finally opened my eyes, a slightly rejected expression forming on my face. He looked down at me and looked as if he would kiss me again but then he took a step back.

"Or if you want to go. I'm sure it will be a weekend of make overs and dresses and lots of pictures and I'm nearly sure I over heard Alice telling Jasper that she bought you three new dresses, one for each day..." I stopped listening, my eyes focused on his lips. I walked towards him and wrapped my arm's around his neck. I thought I heard him whisper "I win" before he bent his face to mine and gave me what I wanted.

When I heard the cruiser pull up I pulled away from Edward and my eyes widened as I heard Charlie get out of the car and close the door. Edward and I ran to the kitchen. I stood there with a what do we do now? face. Edward sat down pulling out two books from my backpack and tossing one to me. As Charlie entered the kitchen he smiled a little as he took in the scene of us looking pretty interested in our homework.If he had looked closer he would have noticed my flushed cheeks and Edward's usually messy hair stuck out at awkward angles. As Charlie removed his boots and hung up his belt, Edward flashed a heartbreaking smile from over my biology book. When he lay the book down on the table, I noticed what he was smiling about.In the corner of the page were several doodles but what stuck out the most was the red heart wrapped around two letters.

**B + E**

I flushed red and covered my face with my trig book trying to hide the fact that the back of it was covered in more doodles and more hearts. When I looked over at him again I noticed he was doodling with a smirk on his face. I craned my neck to see what he had written.

**E + B**

**4 ever**

A smile spread across my face and our eyes locked for a long moment before Charlie re-entered the kitchen and Edward flicked to the next page.

**Jasper POV**

I sat on Alice's bed while she packed her suitcase. She moved around her room so fast she was just a blur.Every now and then she would pull something from her closet and ask my opinion but other than that the room was silent.I sat back against her headboard and winced a little at the flash of pain. It was enough to make Alice stop in her tracks.

"You ok Jazz?" she said as she dropped what she was doing and walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm ok I just just twisted the wrong way" I reassured her. She had a worried expression on her face and I placed my hand on her cheek.She closed her eyes and then they suddenly snapped open again and she backed away from my hand and started packing again.She never spoke after that. The room was filling with an unusual atmosphere. I felt like I was talking _at_ her and no longer _to_ her and rarely got a response. I knew something was very wrong. I pushed myself off her bed and walked towards her. She was still rushing around the room. I placed my hands on her shoulders but she didn't look up. Her eyes remained cast downwards. I noticed she was fidgeting with t-shirt in her hands.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my finger on her chin lifting her face.

"Nothing" she answered still not meeting my eyes.

"Alice" I sighed and she finally looked at me. She looked at me for a long second and then looked away.

"Jasper I have to pack" she said as she shrugged my hands off her shoulders and continued rummaging through her closet. I stared at her for a moment and she glanced back at me over her shoulder. I walked back to her bed and the silence lingered on. After a few moments she came and sat next to me on her bed, not close enough for me to touch her. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Jazz" she whispered "We need to talk"

I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. I knew where these kinds of conversation usually led.

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. My chest tightened.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while but I just didn't know how to put it or if I could tell you" she said finally looking at me.

"How long?" I asked. My voice sounded breathless.

"I realised it when you were in the hospital and it scared me...and then I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would scare you too but now I don't think I can hold it in any longer" she replied. I repeated all of her words in my head but none of it seemed to make sense.

"Alice if you regret what you said in the hospital just tell me." I begged.

"Regret what I said in the hospital? What?" she asked looking very confused.

"When you said you loved me...if you want to take it back then I guess I'll try to understand..."

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" Alice shrieked cutting me off. My eyes widened when I took in her furious expression.

"What?" I asked in a small voice. She crawled towards me on the bed until she was directly in front of me.

"Of course I love you.Why would you even question that!" She said and her voice softened a bit.My heart soared but now _I_ was extremely confused.

"Then why..." I trailed off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they looked wary as the fixed on mine.

"When you were unconscious in the hospital I nearly died. The pain I felt when you didn't respond to me literally broke me. I thought I would go insane if I didn't hear your voice soon and I realised how much I _needed_ you, how much I _depend _on you. You are the biggest part of my life now. Does that scare you?"

"No. Alice love, when I couldn't respond I wanted to rip through my own chest to tell you that I loved you. When I woke up and saw your face I was healed." I said brushing away a tear that was streaming down her cheek.

"Jazz, we're seventeen. We're in high school" she held my hand to her face.

"So!"

"I want to be with you all the time. I love you so much I don't think I could survive if we were separated somehow. Should we be feeling this now?" she asked

"Alice we love each other. I truely believe we were meant for each other. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Why would that scare me?"

"'Cause you're a guy" she said under her breath and I let out a little laugh.

"Alice why did you think you couldn't talk to me about this?" I asked.

"Jasper when you woke up and told me that you loved me the realisation that you were my soulmate came crashing down on me. People our age don't use that word. I mean people don't find the person they want to spend their life with first time around."

"'Guess we're just different" I said shrugging my shoulders. I watched the smile that spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile back.I leaned back and let my head rest on the headboard again.Alice crawled up the bed and kissed me. _My_ Alice was back. She brushed the hair from my eyes.

"You know you're lying on my side of the bed." she whispered against my lips.

"No Alice I think you'll find this is _my _side" I said as I made myself more comfortable on her bed.I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

"For now" she whispered in my ear and my eyes snapped open. "You know I'll win in the end Jazz, why fight it?" she said with a cheeky grin. She kissed me lightly on the lips and jumped off the bed and continued packing as if nothing had happened.

I ended up sitting on her suitcase while she closed it. After many attempts she finally zipped it up.

"OK Jazz it's time to go pack yours" she said as she took both my hands in hers. I groaned. I really hated packing. I looked down at her and she jutted out her bottom lip in an adorable pout which made me cave instantly.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat.She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms held her weight effortlessly.

"Now it's time for me to lie on your side" she said and before I could even respond her lips covered mine.

* * *

**Please review! I love you guys! **

**What side of the bed do you sleep on? I think I sleep on the right...hmmm...**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight or the awesomeness that is Edward Cullen and that makes me a little sad! lol**

**A/N: All my reviewers and readers, I love you guys. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story.**

**All your comments on what side of the bed you sleep on made me laugh! You guys are hilarious!**

**Rosalie POV**

I'm never going to get all this done in time. Dress fittings, church times, rehearsal dinner, cake, center pieces, menu's, vow's, flowers, my dress, my hair,bridesmaids and then college on top of all that..reading this wedding book Alice and I had put together was making me even more depressed, making me realise I had so many things to do. I always wanted a winter wedding, even when I was a little girl. I put the book down on my lap, closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. When I heard Emmett bound through the door my eyes snapped open.

"Hey Em" I called from the sofa in the living room. I picked up the wedding book again and started flicking through it.

"Hey Baby" he said as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "What 'cha doing" he asked

"Just wedding preparations..How was the gym?" I asked not looking up from the book. Suddenly the book was plucked from my hands, I watched as Emmett flung the book across the room. My mouth was gaping open as I watched it hit the wall and fall to the ground.

"Emmett!!" was the only word my lips could form.Before I could speak again he cut me off sitting beside me on the sofa.

"Rose, can we just not talk about the wedding for five minutes. I barely see you anymore and when I do it's at suit fittings or picking out things that go in the middle of the table that no one really cares about any way"

"Center pieces" I said through gritted teeth. He could tell I was annoyed now.

"Rosie, I would marry you right now, in the garden in sweats and a t-shit.." I opened my mouth to protest but he carried on ".. I know you would never agree to it but all this stuff is making you so stressed out"

" 'All this stuff ' as you so nicely put it, is our wedding Emmett. I want it to be perfect" I said

"I know you do Rose but that doesn't mean you have to work yourself into the ground to achieve it." he brought his hand up to my face and tucked my hair behind my ear "You don't even let me touch you anymore" he said sighing. I turned towards him now leaning into his hand.

"I want to marry you _this_ year Em but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen and I guess I'm working over time to get everything ready" I replied sighing. It was a sigh sad.

"All this stress is making you unhappy Rose. This should be a happy experience" he said with a big goofy grin on his face. "Everything will fall into place, you'll see"

"That's easy for you to say Mr. my seventeen year old brother is writing my vows and all I have to do on the day is show up" I said playfully.

"Hey! Edward is just helping me with my vows, it's not like he's gonna just slip me a piece of paper I have to learn a few hours before the wedding. And besides would you rather Edward not help me and my vows be something like ' Rose you have a rocking body and you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen" I shuddered at the thought and Emmett let out a little laugh.

"Ok yeah you're right. Thank god for Edward."

"Rose stop crushing on my brother. He's only seventeen plus I think he's taken" I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"This is the kind of stuff I have missed Rosie. Just me and you and a bit of banter that doesn't involve white dresses and center pieces" I smiled at the fact he remembered the name this time.

"Well if that's the only thing you missed Emmett I'm getting a bit worried about you?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Rosalie Hale!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"I knew I was marrying you for a reason" he said as he leaned in for a kiss trying to guide me to lie down on the sofa.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked and the look of confusion that spread across his face made it so hard not to laugh.

"But you just said -"

"I was referring to my cooking. You must have missed my cooking. Why what did you think I meant?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I was talking about Rose and plus we both know you never cook" he let out a little laugh and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I suppose that will have to change when the Emmett juniors come along"

I looked at him with an expression of pure shock on my face I was sure. I couldn't believe the turn this conversation had taken. Just minutes ago he thought he was getting lucky and now he was talking about having children. I know the two topics are kind of entwined but I've never really spoken to Emmett about it. I guess I was so wrapped up in the wedding that I didn't even think about what happens after that. I've always known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but now it was staring me in the face, for the first time I realised it was real.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing" I croaked out and met his eyes "It's just we've never really spoken about this kind of thing. About our future."

"Well just because we didn't talk about it doesn't mean I didn't think about it." he said kissing my cheek.

"What kind of things did you think about?" I asked curious now.

" Well I thought about a lot of stuff Rosie. When we're married and I'm the happiest man on the earth, that's when the real world comes knocking. So after we finish college and our career's take off - I know they will.I'm gonna buy us a big house and don't worry I'll let you decorate it." he looked at me and let out a little laugh. " And then after a few years Emmett Jr. will come along and then the rest. I know you're gonna be a great mom Rosalie and a damn sexy one too."

"Em.. what did you mean by Emmett junior and then the rest" I asked.

"The rest of the boys" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What boys?"

"The other four. Silly Rosie" he said chuckling.

"The other four" I repeated to myself almost whispering and realization came crashing down on top of me like a tonne of bricks. "How many kids do you want Emmett?"

"Five" he replied calmly.

"FIVE!" I exclaimed. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Do you want more Rose?" he asked and I shook my head fiercely no longer able to speak, my head swimming with idea's of five children. I could see them playing on the lawn. Five boy's. I gulped but when I caught sight of one of them with his brown curly hair and dimples just like Emmett I couldn't help but smile.

"So have these five boy's of ours got names?" I asked with a smile. He returned my smile before he began.

"Well the first will be Emmett Jr obviously, then Ross.." I raised my eyebrow " It was the closest I could get to Rose" he explained. "Then Kellan, Joshua and Derek." he finished with a big smile.

"Emmett, Ross, Kellan, Joshua and Derek Cullen" I repeated.

"Yep" he replied.

"I don't agree with all of them but we can work on that" he looked a bit sad and then he perked up probably because I didn't say no completely. "Why no girls Emmett?" I asked. I watched his eye's widen.

"Rosalie, do you not understand what that would mean, if we had a daughter. You and I..?"

"What are you talking about Em?" I asked

"If we had a daughter she would be beautiful and I wouldn't love her any less than my other five sons but she would grow up some day and well if she's anything like her Mom I'll have to beat the guys away with a stick. She would be even more beautiful with age and I don't wanna carry a baseball bat around with me for the rest of my life Rosie" he finished letting out a quick breath. A wide smile spread across my face.

"You know she'll have some of you in her too Em" I said

"EXACTLY! She'll be gorgeous" he exclaimed and I took to a fit of laughing. The expression on his face told me he was deadly serious. "I never knew you thought about this kind of stuff Em"

"I used to think about it sometimes but I'm thinking about it more lately" his eyes were suddenly alight "I want it all Rose. The big house with the white picket fence and a big closet and garage for you of course, the kids all playing on the lawn and the cat"

"Cat?" I repeated in disgust. I have always disliked cats.

"Yeah, with a little bowl and ball of string" Emmett acted as if he were pulling an invisible string along the coffee table.

"Emmett I don't like cats. I think we should get a dog instead.Cats are just annoying" I said

"How dare you talk about McFluffy like that!" he said as if protecting the little cat in his arms.

"Who?" I asked laughing

"Fine we can get a dog but it has to be a manly dog not some thing that looks like a rat that you carry around in your purse"

"What's your definition of a manly dog Em?" I asked

"I don't know, a big strong one that does manly things" he said

"Manly things! like what? chop wood?" I said laughing

"Don't be silly Rose, how would he hold the axe" he replied which made me laugh even louder. He flashed me a silly smile, he could always make me laugh no matter what we were discussing. I kissed him lightly on the lips. When I recovered from my laughter I spoke.

"I have a confession Em, I have been so wrapped up in the wedding I never actually took the time to look past it. That's what's important, what happens after." I rested my head on his shoulder. He brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed my knuckles.

"I know the wedding is important to you Rose, it's important to me too but please don't be stressing out. It doesn't matter if we don't get married this year, I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you Rose" That made my heart melt and even my eyes water a little. "But please don't make me wait that long Rose cause I want to start our life together." I smiled at his puppy dog expression.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Em?" I kissed his neck.

"I don't know Rose but it must have been something pretty awesome" he teased.I giggled and rolled my eyes.

We lay back on the sofa together and he wrapped his arms around me. Being with Emmett, I felt completely safe as if nothing could ever hurt me. Lying here with him I was at peace and I drifted from the real world.

I awoke a few hours later. Without opening my eyes I knew I was still on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around me but the strong arms I craved were absent. I opened one eyes only to see Emmett sitting in the recliner flicking through the wedding book. I stifled a laugh as I took in his confused expression.

"See anything you like Em?" I asked, my voice still raspy from sleep.

"Oh hey Babe, no wonder this book is stressing you out so much Rose, it's evil! I think we should burn it." he said closing the book and throwing it on the coffee table as if it had some disease. It landed with a thud. I yawned.

"You should go back asleep Rose. This evil book has you up 'til all hours" Emmett said coming over to wrap the blanket around me. He kissed my forehead.

I was pretty tired I had to admit. I was staying up late a lot lately. I usually pulled out the lap top when I knew Emmett was asleep. His loud snores drowned out the sound of my typing fingers. I snuggled deeper into the blanket. I felt Emmett's breath on my ear as he whispered I love you before I dozed off.

**Emmett POV**

When I was sure Rose was asleep I picked up the evil book again. Looking through it I couldn't make sense of any of it. I wanted to help Rose but I knew I would probably just mess things up. There were pictures of cakes and dresses and flowers and finally pictures of white wedding dresses. None of the models wearing them even compared to my Rose. I looked over at her sleeping face, she was beautiful with a small smile playing on her lips which made me wonder what she was dreaming about.

After she tossed and turned several times I took her in my arms and carried her up stairs. I knew she was out for the night and I didn't want her to wake up on the sofa in the morning. I took off her shoes and lay her on the bed and tucked her in. I placed a light kiss on her forehead before I headed back down stairs.

Looking at that evil book again a plan started forming in my head but I knew I would need some help to pull it off, ok some help would be an understatement I needed a lot of help. I needed Alice.

I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and began dialing the pixie's number.

_"Hello_ "

A groggy male voice said on the other end . I took my phone away from my ear to look at it again. Had I dialed the wrong number?

"Umm... Hi. Is Alice there?" I asked unsure.

_"Jazz ...who is it?"_

I heard Alice whispering in the background. I continued to listen.

_"I think it's Emmett."_

There was a fumbling sound on the other end and then Alice came to the phone.

_"Hey Em" _she said clearing her throat.

"Hey Alice..What's going on?" I asked

_"Nothing" _she replied but then she started to giggle. "_Jazz stop!"_

_"_What's he doing?" I asked a little angry that I didn't know what was happening at the other end of the phone.

"_Nothing...so what's up Em?"_ she asked her voice sounded weird.

"You sure you're ok Alice, you sound a bit weird"

"_ Yeah I'm sure, I'm great" _she giggled again "_Jazz I'm warning you"_

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I was fuming now.

_"Calm down Em I'm just hanging out with Jasper"_

I was silent for a moment while I let the anger die down. I was just over reacting. After that it was difficult to remember why I had called in the first place. I cleared my throat.

"I need your help with something Alice"

_"Yeah sure Em what's going on?"_

"Well it's a surprise I'm planning for Rosalie. Do you think you can keep this from her?" I asked suddenly unsure.

_"Oh Em of course I can. I love surprises" _she squealed.

Alice's words inspired me and as I let her in on the plan the squeals continued. I removed the phone from my ear several times during the conversation. Her approval meant everything to me and I became more excited and confident about it as I spoke to her.

I said goodbye to Alice and put my phone back on the coffee table before I went up stairs and crawled into bed with Rose. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair as I drifted peacefully to sleep.

* * *

**So what is Emmett's plan?? If you can guess it you get a cookie!! lol**

**I know some people don't like it when stories switch POV but it was kinda necessary for this chapter.**

**Please Review. You know you want to. go on... you know you do. lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and I would be awesome!**

**A/N Guys I'm so sorry!! Life got a little hectic there for a while and I didn't get a chance to update. Sorry.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, adds and fav's you guys are made of awesome.**

**Chapter 30**

Bella POV

Christmas came quickly.

Christmas shopping for Edward was like...trying to decide which one of his lips was more kissable, top or bottom or trying to define the color of his hair..in other words - impossible!

Alice gave me tons of help and support in the "Edwards gift plan" but I also have a sneaky suspicion she liked to watch me freak out and panic.She never told me what she was getting Jasper which I thought was pretty odd and when I asked him about his purchases for a certain Ms. Cullen he simply smiled a wide smile. I told Edward this and he just shrugged. I was being paranoid 'seeing things that are not really there' Bella. Edward of course had no problem in the gift department. I hoped he hadn't spent too much on it whatever it was. I hated when people spent money on me. He assured me he didn't spend a dime which made me even more paranoid. I had covered every shop in Port Angeles twice and I still came out empty handed. Alice was beginning to get frustrated with me. She had bought him a new radio for his car so she was all set.

I had gotten a new fishing rod for Charlie, Alice had picked out two presents for her parents from me and she also bought her own present from me - that girl never ceases to amaze me,I had gotten Renee a durable camera since she had e-mailed me about her new passion in life - photography, I got Jasper a new baseball shirt...but still no present for Edward.

I had considered Cd's but he had the biggest CD collection I had ever seen and I'm sure he would have whatever I got him. Alice wanted me to get him clothes. I rolled my eyes. I was in a bad mood now and I promised myself I wouldn't but that's what happens when I get stressed out. I went into a small bookshop on the corner just to calm myself down for a few moments. I watched Alice wrinkle her nose at the smell of old books and I had to stifle a laugh. The bookshop was owned by a short old man with a sweater vest and glasses. He greeted us as if we were his first customers in years - maybe we were. I walked among the stacks of books, my fingers trailing lightly over the spines. I could hear Alice ask the old man if he sold magazines. At the back of the store were the oldest books, mostly first editions. Suddenly Alice appeared at my side causing me to jump and knock into a book shelf. Several books fell from the shelf and landed in a heap on the floor. We could hear the old mans shuffle come closer and I threw Alice a frantic glance.Then she was gone. I peered around the book shelf to see her sitting on top of the little mans desk. I could hear them both laugh and I shook my head.

I began to place the fallen books back on the shelf, praying none of them had been damaged. I was almost done when I noticed a book with a piano on the cover. I opened it and realised it was sheet music to various musical pieces. This is it! I thought to myself and I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. I tucked it under my arm, placed the other books back quickly and almost skipped to the cash register. When Alice assessed my currant state she frowned.

"You ok there Bella? Did you get hit on the head or something?" she asked

"Nope." I replied popping the p! "I found it Alice"

"Found what?" she eyed the book tucked under my arm.

"Edward's present!!" I squealed.

"Back there!!" Alice said pointing back the direction I came from.

"Yeah" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She then turned to the old shopkeeper who I had forgotten about. He had been present throughout our exchange.

"See what I mean George" she muttered as she hopped gracefully off the counter so I could pay. I shot her a confused look but thought better not to ask. Now that I had found Edward's gift I just wanted to go home.

x-x-x-x-x

Christmas certainly was a lavish event at the Cullen's. The whole house was transformed into a whole other world and Edward and I had only been gone for a couple of hours. Edward explained that when Alice and Esme set their minds to something there is no stopping them. Carlisle and Edward gave up having an opinion on decorations a long time ago. After seeing the Cullen's Christmas paradise I felt a little ashamed bringing Edward home. Our ancient tree sat in the corner not even 4ft tall with only two presents underneath. One was obviously a fishing rod (I mean how do you wrap a fishing rod) and the other a book in Charlie's attempt at wrapping. Edward never commented though and I loved him for that. We stood in the kitchen and I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before walking to the living room. He followed.

"What was that for?" he asked sitting next to me on the sofa.

"What? can't a girl want to kiss her boyfriend without agenda or reason". I answered. He looked at me for a moment too long. I felt the blush creep.

"So where's Charlie?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Harry's or Billy's I guess. He always visits on Christmas Eve." I was suddenly very aware of the fact I was alone with Edward. What is wrong with me? The air became weird and uneasy.

"So do you want your gift now?" he said after clearing his throat and then I remembered why he was here.

"Let me get yours first, it's upstairs" I tried to climb over him on the sofa but that didn't work so he just picked me up. I had a head rush when he set me down on my two feet again. I stood still for a second before I attempted to move again.

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?" Edward asked with a cheeky grin.

"I think I can manage a few steps Mr. Cullen" I said before bolting up stairs.

I threw my bedroom door open. It was a complete mess with bags, wrapping paper, sticky tape and bubble wrap. I had wrapped Edwards present but I couldn't remember what I did with it after that. Think Bella Think!!. I was going to put it somewhere safe. So safe now I couldn't find it. I searched frantically through bags, drawers and boxes until I finally found it in the cubby in my bedside locker. I stood with it against my chest for a moment and let on a long sigh. When I turned to head for the door I screamed. Edward stood there leaning in the door frame.

"Jeez Edward" I said a little breathless.

"I got impatient" he responded as he took a seat on the end of my bed. I took a deep breath and a sat next to him.

"So do you want me to open yours first or do you want to open mine." he asked.

"Umm... you can open yours first" I said as I handed him the parcel. I closed my eyes and played nervously with my fingers as I listened to wrapping paper being torn open. When he didn't say anything I knew he hated it. My heart sank. I opened one eye slowly to see his disappointed face. What I saw made me open my other eye and look more closely. I studied his expression, he didn't look disappointed well at least I don't think he did. I couldn't figure him out. When he raised his face to look at me he looked shocked. Now I was worried but before I could ask I felt his lips crash down on mine silencing me. My hands went to his hair as they always did. My heart began to palpitate rapidly in my chest. When my back met the mattress I thought it would rip through my chest. When Edward pulled away my breathing was heavy. He lay on his side looking at the book.

"Bella this is amazing. Where on earth did you find it?" I smiled. He didn't hate it after all.

"Oh now that would be telling" I said still a little breathless. He smiled giving me a quick kiss before he spoke.

"Are you ready for your present now?" he asked. I gulped. Not trusting myself to say anything I just nodded. I watched as he pulled a little green velvet box from his pocket. My eyes grew wide. He had told me it wasn't expensive so unless that box was empty I was gonna be ticked. He handed me the small box. I looked at him closely before I opened it. He smiled at me encouragingly. When I lifted the lid of the box I gasped. Inside was an amazing silver charm bracelet with one charm dangling from it. A crystal heart. When I pulled the bracelet from the box the crystal glittered. I suddenly realised where I was and lowered the bracelet. Edward was watching me with intense eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked after a moment.

"Edward it's beautiful but it's too much! Plus you promised you didn't spend much on my gift, so unless you're a closet kleptomaniac I'm guessing you broke that promise" I said looking at the bracelet again. It really was beautiful.

"Bella" he began as he took the bracelet from the box to clasp it on my wrist." I didn't spend a dime. This bracelet belonged to my mother."

"You took a bracelet from Esme and gave it to me for Christmas?" I asked with on eyebrow arched. He let out a little chuckle.

"No Bella not Esme my real Mom, Elizabeth" he said. Realization came crashing down upon me like a ton of bricks and my eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"What? Edward? I can't! I'll lose it or break it! I can't take this. I'd hate myself if I ever let anything happen to it." I rambled.I tried to take the bracelet off but Edward caught my wrist.

"Bella you are very bad at accepting gifts" he said with another laugh. I however was not laughing and he noted my expression. He released my wrist but still held my hand.

"Edward. I can't take this. It's important to you, precious almost" I was nearly whispering now. "I ...I mean..." I just trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Bella I want _you_ to have. No one else." he said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"But why Edward?" I asked. He reached up to touch my face before he spoke. My body reacted to his touch sending shivers down my spine.

"Because I love you" he said in a love voice. That's when I knew I had lost the argument.

He kissed me, hard and my back met the mattress again. It felt like all my blood was rushing to my lips. My fingers wove through Edwards hair. He pulled away to look at me and I smiled a goofy smile up at him I'm sure.

"Bella -" I captured his lips again cutting him off. I was very aware of our position and my hands began to shake. I prayed Edward didn't notice. He never broke the kiss so I assumed he hadn't. I had to break the kiss this time for air. We were both in need of some.

"By the way I love you too" I whispered before I sought out his lips again. I felt him smile before he kissed me back. My hands returned to his impossible hair as I tried to pull him closer to me. I felt him try to pull away again and I moaned in protest.

"Edwarrrrd" I sighed but he placed a finger against my lips to silence me.

"Sshh love" he said as he turned his attention to the window. I sat up on my elbows wondering what he was doing and then I heard it too. The cruiser. Before I even knew what was happening Edward had pulled me to my feet, gathered his present and pulled me downstairs.I looked at his hair and tried not to laugh. Although my own hair was pretty much in the same condition. I tried to straighten out my wrinkled shirt.

We sat on the floor in the living room as if we were there the entire time and not up stairs making out on my bed - I tried not to think about that part though but everytime I glanced at Edward I would fail miserably. He had a very smug smile on his face and he didn't hide it from Charlie.

A little while later he had to go. It was Christmas Eve after all. I wouldn't see him for a few days. Christmas was a big family deal at the Cullen's and although Edward tried to convince me otherwise I felt like I would be intruding if I went. Esme had invited both me and Charlie for Christmas dinner but I declined knowing Charlie would never go for it, plus I wanted to spend some time with my Dad. I walked Edward to the door.

"So I'll see you in a few days?" I asked trying to make my voice sound less desperate and pathetic.

"Bella" Edward said as he pulled me into to a hug and kissed the top of my head. " It will fly by. If it makes any difference I'll be thinking about you the entire time." he gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Yeah I guess" I mumbled with a small smile tugging at my lips.

"And plus we have the party in my house on New Years Eve to look forward too" he said.

"Uh why did you remind me?" I groaned and I heard him chuckle. I knew he had to go so I gave him a quick kiss but after I pulled away I leaned in for another and another. He laughed against my lips and pulled away. He placed a kiss on my wrist where my bracelet was.

"I love you Bella Swan" he whispered.

"I love you too" One more quick kiss and then he turned and walked to the car. I watched as he drove off before I went back inside.

"Time for another Swan Christmas" I sighed.

**There's only a few more chapters left in this story guys. I hope you like this chapter..it was more of a link to the next chapter but whatever.**

**Please Review!!**

**You get a cookie of you do. **

**Chocolate chip are going quick ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer but you guys already knew that (;**

**Hi! Hi Hi! Thanks so much guys for all the reviews fav's and add's and stuff. You guys are awesome!! I luv ya!**

**This is Chapter 31! Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Chapter 31.**

**Rosalie POV**

This is the worst Christmas ever!! - ok that was a bit of an exaggeration but right now I'm having a pity party and I'm the only one invited.

Ok it wasn't all bad. I did get an amazing present off Em. A dazzling silver necklace that I guess I have Alice to thank for but the engraving was all Emmett.

It read:

**ROSE**

**EM**

**FOREVER**

He really is a man of few words. Straight to the point.

Emmett and I did get to spend Christmas Day with my parents before they went away two day's later. Romantic break together - sooo did not need to know that.

I was in a bad mood because I barely saw Emmett over the holiday's. He was in Forks helping Esme. I didn't even know she was redecorating - I mean who redecorates over the Christmas holiday's?? but I guess this is the only free time Esme has to spend on her own home and not other peoples. Emmett was needed for all the heavy lifting.

I flopped down on the sofa in the living room waiting for Emmett to get home. I just felt alone. Emmett wasn't here. My parents were gone. None of my friends had even called. It was New Years Eve tomorrow and Emmett and I had to go to Forks to celebrate with his family. I wasn't in the mood for a party. I just wanted to stay here and ring in the new year with Emmett. Just the two of us.

But we had spent Christmas with my family so we were spending New Years Eve with the Cullen's.

_You could have been a Cullen by now! _a little voice in the back of my mind spoke up and my eyes drifted to the wedding book on the coffee table.

Maybe this was the real reason for my bad mood. Realising my dream wedding of 2007 was now gone.

I needed a distraction. I tried Emmett's cell again.

_"Hey you have reached Emmett's voice mail....Congratulations ha ha ha "_

I rolled my eyes, that was the third time I've heard that message today.I touched my necklace as I spoke.

"Hey Babe, It's just me wondering when you're coming home. Call me when you get this. Love you bye" I snapped the phone shut. I wasn't used to feeling like this! I considered myself a strong woman. Not someone who mopes around the house wallowing.

_Jeez pull yourself together Rosalie!_

My words of encouragement did me little good but I heard the door open and I immediately snapped out of it.

"Hey Babe" Emmett called from the door.

I didn't reply. I just ran. He smiled when he saw me. "Oh hey Rose did -.."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I had jumped into his arms and covered his mouth with mine. He caught me and supported my weight effortlessly. My lips crashed down on his and my back soon met a wall. I smiled against his lips. When we broke apart Emmett spoke.

"Rosalie Hale you will be the death of me!!" he said breathing heavy.

I kissed him again wrapping my legs around him.I wanted to be closer to him. I always missed him so much when he was away. Even if it was only for a day.

"Don't die babe....you'll miss what happens next" I whispered before I kissed him again. I heard him growl and I laughed against his lips and he laughed with me showing his adorable dimples.

He set me down on the floor again and wrapped me in a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"Well I was gonna ask if you had missed me but I think I know the answer to that question" he said with a chuckle.

He kissed my nose and cupped my cheek. He ran his thumb across my cheekbone under my eye.

"More than you'll know Em" I sighed leaning into his hand and closing my eyes.

"You ok Rose?" he asked with concern.

"I am now" I whispered. I stood on my toes for a quick kiss before I opened my eyes. "And why the hell didn't you answer your phone! You ass!! I've been trying to reach you all day and I kept getting your stupid voice mail which by the way is so not funny. I left like three messages!!" I said hitting him on the arm.

"There's the girl I know and love!!" Emmett exclaimed not even flinching. He lifted my left hand to his lips and kissed my ring. "I love a girl with a bit of fight in her" he said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett!!" I squealed.

"By the way I missed you too babe" he whispered before he ran upstairs with me squealing all the way.

**Jasper POV**

"Alice please calm down" I said trying to calm my frantic girlfriend. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Everything will be ok!"

"..But how do you know that Jazz? What if I forget something? What is something goes wrong? We're already behind scheduale and I..I" she asked, all her words rushing out of her mouth and running into one another.

"Alice everything will be fine. It'll be great. You still have a few hours" I replied looking at the clock on the wall. We were in the Cullen's kitchen and Alice was in full organiser mode. She was just a blur running around the house trying to prepare everything for tonight.

"So much to do Jazz in just a few hours" she sighed leaning her head on my chest....and then she snapped out of it. "Jazz I haven't got time. Stop distracting me. I mean I love you for it but I can't be calm right now!!" she said. Her voice was frantic again. I couldn't help but smile at her "I love you" comment.

"It's one thing to be excited Alice but you look like you're gonna explode!" I said letting out a little laugh. She shot me a dark look but I could see the smile tugging at her lips.

"Where the hell is Edward any way?" she asked. "He went to collect Bella about four hours ago!!"

"Umm...Alice he's been gone for like twenty minutes." she was holding a clip board now with lists, notes and a lot of pink post it's.

"Whatever Jazz!! No need to be so logical about it" she said flicking through the pages.I smiled. She was so cute when she was mad. "Why aren't the caterer's here yet?" she asked in frustration.

"Alice you need to relax. The party will be awesome. Everything will go according to plan." I said in the most soothing voice I could manage.

"Party!!" she squealed. "This is soooo much more than a party Jasper!!" I didn't miss the use of my full name. She was definitely stressed

"Relax!! ha Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to relax when in a few hours I-...

I didn't let her finish her rant I just pulled her to me and did something I have been wanting to do all day but couldn't get her to slow down long enough to do it.

She dropped the clipboard as I kissed her and I lifted her off her feet so she could wrap her arms around my neck. I was very glad Carlisle and Esme had gone to the airport to collect guests. I felt her relaxing in my arms and when I set her down on her feet she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Relaxed?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't mean to be such a bitch. If I ever get like that again just slap me. ok?" she mumbled into my shirt.

"I actually think you're kind of cute when you're mad" I said as she looked up at me. She brushed some hair from my face but it fell straight back into place once she removed her hand.

"Don't be silly Jazz we both know I'm cute all the time" she whispered with a cheeky smile.

"That's quite true " I replied before I gave her a quick kiss. When we heard the door open we broke apart.

Edward and Bella came into the kitchen.

"Hey guy's" I greeted them before Alice turned on Edward.

"Where the hell have you been Edward?" she asked.

"I went to collect Bella" he answered tilting his head in Bella's direction.

"From where? Phoenix?" she shot back. Edward's eyebrows knit together in a frown. "What took you so long?"

I saw Bella blush and I smiled. Note to self : tease her about that later.

"Umm..Bella couldn't find her shoes" Edward said in a not so believable voice. Bella kept her eyes down.

"Ohhh!! You were making out!!" Alice screeched. "You were making out while I was here freaking out!!"

"We were not! I told you Bella lost her shoes" Edward and Alice were now having a stare down.

"Oh save it Edward I can tell by your hair" she said as Bella let her hair fall to cover her face. I just smiled.

The door opened again and Carlisle and Esme entered. I hadn't even heard them come in. Although to be fair the sibling showdown was in session.

There were two girls accompanying Carlisle and Esme. The guests I guessed.

"You have a lovely home " one of them was saying. They both kind of reminded me of Rosalie. Both tall, blond and pretty I guess. Not my type, but what is my type? My type can be defined in one word. Alice. I thought and smiled. She walked towards them as she spoke.

"You must be Kate and Carmen. I'm Alice. We spoke on the phone." she said introducing herself.

"Oh yes Hi Alice" Carmen replied.

"Did you bring everything you need?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep I think so" they both answered in unison, looked at each other and laughed.

"Great. I'll show you where you can leave your stuff!" Alice said as they left the kitchen. Edward went to retrieve bags from the car.

I looked at Bella and smiled.

"Don't even mention it!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't gonna" I replied suppressing a smile. She waited until we were alone before she spoke again.

"Jazz!" she whispered

"Hmm..." I answered.

"What is up with everyone from Alaska being like insanely good looking?" her deadly serious face made me laugh.

"Must be something in the water" I whispered back.

Alice breezed back into the kitchen. Followed by Edward.

"Ok Kate and Carmen are upstairs getting ready" she said. She was holding her clipboard again.

"Already!!?" I exclaimed.

"It's a long process Jazz" Alice answered. I looked at the clock and then at Bella in disbelief.

"It's better not to ask questions" she said with a smile.

"Come on Bella" Alice called impatiently. I watched as they left the room leaving Edward and I in the kitchen.

"I will never understand girls" I confessed.

"Right there with you buddy" Edward said with a laugh.

A few moments later Alice ran back into the kitchen with a ringing cellphone.

"It's Emmett" she said with a look of horror on her face. "What should I do?"

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. "I'd rather hear your theories" ha ha see what I did there. Ok If you haven't seen the Twilight Trailer you totally wont get that.**

**Any way....dun dun dun...Why is Alice afraid to answer the phone to Emmett? Did Esme really redecorate the house? Who are Kate and Carmen any way? and why is everyone in Alaska good looking? hmmm.....**

**Please Review. I'm trying to get to 1000 Reviews before I finish the story. You guys wanna help me out? Please xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer but you guys already knew that! lol**

**I wanna thank all you who reviewed to bring me closer to my 1000!!! Cookies for everyone ha ha**

**Sorry it took so long to upload....been working alot!! lately**

**Any way this is chapter 32. Please review :)**

**Rosalie POV**

Arriving in Forks I let out a sigh of relief.....something familiar. I noticed how weird Emmett had been acting all day but I put it to the back of my mind. He was probably just excited about the party.I felt dirty and sweaty after all the traveling and I just wanted to take a shower. I looked over at Em as we drove. He had his cell phone to his ear _again! _He has been on that thing all day. It looked like he wasn't getting through and he was getting very pissed off. I almost laughed. He had been quiet on the drive to the Cullen's house. The moment I stepped out of the car a blur with black spiky hair ran towards me and embraced me in a surprisingly strong hug. I chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Alice" I looked towards the porch and noticed Bella standing there awkwardly. "You too Bella" she gave me a small smile.

I took a step towards the house but got tugged back. I looked back to see Alice with a determined expression on her face.

"Emmett why don't you go in and help the guys set up for the party" she suggested although it sounded more like an order. She was still holding my sleeve. I went to follow Emmett but was pulled back again,

"Alice! What the -...."

"There is so much going on in there right now I thought we could get ready in Bella's house" I frowned and glanced at Bella who was still standing awkwardly on the step.

"But-......"

"Everyone is all over the place, Esme is trying to organize everything, Carlisle is looking after the guests, the caterers are rushing around...it's a mad house" Alice interrupted.

"I want -..."

"There's no space in there...not even to breath. Let alone get ready for a party. It's so crowded......" she trailed off and I took the opportunity to speak.

"But -...."

"And I know all you want right now is a long hot shower" she said as she stared up at me with intense eyes. I felt like I was being hypnotised. She was right though I couldn't wait to get out of these clothes and take a shower.

"..or I guess if you want to get ready inside you can. I doubt you'll be able to shower though." her eyes were doing the intense thing again, "..You must feel soooo dirty and sweaty after allllllll that traveling...." she trailed off again and raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"Fine" I replied and we piled into the car and headed to Bella's.

Bella was shooting nervous glances in my direction as we drove. I found that quiet odd but when we pulled up in front of her house, she wouldn't meet my eyes and I got the feeling she was waiting for me to judge. Did she think I was that shallow? Sure the little white house was no comparison to the Cullen house but I liked it. It had character.

"Is your Dad at home Bella?" I asked as she unlocked the door.

"No he's working today. He knew I was going to the party so he let one of the guys with a young family off for the day." I was actually taken back by the selfless act.

Bella pointed me towards the bathroom as I dragged my suitcase upstairs. I took my toiletries and headed straight for the shower. It was quite small but once the hot water touched my skin I couldn't care less. When I re-entered Bella's bedroom after freshening up I noticed my suitcase had been opened and all my clothes were on Bella's bed. I glanced at Alice with an annoyed look.

"What? I wanted to pick out your best dress." she said innocently. I just shook my head. "You're wearing the red by the way" she called over her shoulder as she turned back to Bella who already had rollers in her hair. She gave me a small apologetic smile.

The rest of the day consisted of Alice playing Barbie Bella and fussing over every single detail of my hair, make-up,dress and shoes. I finally felt what it was like to be in Bella's shoes....probably on a regular basis. Alice really was the best but sometimes it was a little scary how much energy she has.

Bella was wearing a dark blue strapless dress and very dangerous looking heels..well for Bella anyway. She did look stunning although it was obvious she was very self conscious.

"You look beautiful Bella" I said as I fixed her dress.

"Ha!" she snorted "Thanks Rosalie" she said blushing a little. I noticed she did that a lot.

Alice was wearing a silver dress and she looked amazing. Jasper won't know what hit him. Usually I think silver dresses look kinda tacky but Alice pulled it off and made it look elegant.

And then there was me. Red cocktail dress : check. Blond waves: check: Red Jimmy choo's: check. Perfect make-up: check.

It looked like we were ready to go. Finally!! It only took us the whole day to get ready ha. Rome wasn't built in a day Alice had said.

I was actually surprised at how much fun I had with Alice and Bella. It was nice to have a girly day and to laugh about things that the boys would never understand.

Alice and I teased Bella about her relationship with Edward and she invented a new shade of red. She blushed darker than my dress. Her expression glazed over at the mention of Edwards name. It was actually kinda cute.

Then we grilled Alice on the Jazz man. Bella had kept quiet about Edward however Alice was the complete and utter opposite. She would have talked about Jasper all night if we hadn't reminded her of the time.

She stepped out of the room to call the one and only before we left even though she would see him in a few minutes. She baffled me. As we drove to the Cullen's I felt excited. I was actually in the party mood now. Spending time with the girls had definitely helped in that department. I really wanted to see Emmett. Listening to Alice and Bella talk about Jasper and Edward made me miss him even more. Even though he was like ten minutes away. I didn't know if that made any sense but I didn't really care. Alice let out a little squeal as we pulled up in front of the house and Bella gave her a questioning look.

"I'm...just..just so excited about the um..party yeah the party" she said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I was excited about the party too but I wasn't squealing like a fan girl.

I was half way out of the car when I heard Alice swear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I left my purse at Bella's" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well do you really need it? I mean the party is in _your_ house." I replied fixing my dress.

"I know. It's just everything is in it.. you know?" she looked at Bella.

Bella looked at her for a few silent seconds before she jumped as if she had been shocked.

"Oh I....I can drive you back and get it Alice" she said glancing at me from the corners of her eyes.

"Great idea Bella" Alice replied. They sounded like they were auditioning for a really horrible play.

"Well do you want me to come with you guys?" I asked a little confused and freaked out by their weirdness.

"No no no that's ok. I just need Bella to open the door that's all. Why don't you go on inside and find Emmett." Alice said. It reminded me of earlier today when she all but ordered Emmett into the house.

"Ok" I replied dragging out the word. My eyebrows knit together in a frown as I turned towards the house. I heard Bella and Alice bickering as the car roared to life again. I shook my head and walked up the steps.

Walking into the Cullen's home was like entering another world. The lavish decorations enriched with ruby red and leaf green tones gave such a magical feel to the home. The decorated trees, the mistle toe, the fake snow....Esme really does have a gift I thought to myself. It was beautiful. The long winding stair case was a pathway of red and gold, wrapped in flowers and draped in silk. It was amazing. I was mesmerized by it.

The house was unusually quiet. I was so taken with the decor I hadn't noticed it at first. Wasn't there supposed to be a party happening later on? I was about to inspect the house further but before I could take another step Emmett appeared. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he had a small smile on his face.

"Wow Em.... you auditioning for a Bond movie? You know I think Daniel Craig is actually doing a good job." I said with a laugh. My laughter soon died when I looked at Emmett properly. There was something off about his eyes. He looked.....nervous??

"Can I talk to you for a sec Rose?" he asked in a serious tone. Now I was really worried. Why is everyone acting so weird today?. I noticed him gulp.

"Yeah sure Em. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah everything is cool" he replied in a not so convincing voice. What is going on?

"Is it about the party?" I was clutching at straws.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to be here right now." he said. I felt a pang of guilt. I couldn't deny him time with his family.

"That's not true Em, I just would have perferred to spend it with you alone. You know just the two of us. I do want to be here. I want to be where you are." that earned me a small smile.

"'Cause you haven't seen that much of me lately. Right?" he said.

"Yeah, you've been helping your mother though Emmett, it hardly gives me grounds to complain." I replied.

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." he was fidgeting with his hands now. Something he never did. I was about to speak but he continued. " I have been here a lot lately but I wasn't helping Esme redecorate or 'doing the heavy lifting'" he paused. I didn't know what to think. My mind was racing, a million thoughts but none clear enough to actually decipher.

"Emmett what's going on?" I manged to form a sentence. My voice sounded panicked even to me.

"Well ok, it's really hard to explain so I'm just going to show you." My eyes grew wide. _Show me?? "..._If you promise not to freak out" he added raising his eyebrows.

"Okkkkaaayyy" I said drawing out the word.

He walked towards me, kissed my forehead and took my hand. "By the way you look amazing" he said before he headed towards the living room all but dragging me along with him.

Once inside the living room my jaw dropped to the floor. I thought my eyes had fallen out of my head.

All the furniture had been removed from the room leaving a big open space. There was a plush red carpet leading from the door way. My eyes followed it until they stopped at it's destination.. a white draped canopy with red, gold and green worked into it. The walls were decorated in the same colors and tones as the stair case. There were chairs in the room facing the canopy and as the realization hit me I felt my heart explode.

Emmett hadn't spoken since we entered the room, he just let me take it all in. I couldn't speak. Which I think is a first for me.

I turned to face him when he finally spoke.

"This is what I've been doing." he said as if it explained everything.

"Emmett what -" I began but I was soon cut off.

"Rose I love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts..and I know everyone says that but the pain I feel when we're apart is proof enough that it is true."

I could feel the tears slowly streaming down my cheeks as he continued.

" Your happiness is the most important thing to me ever and I want to be the person spending their life making you happy, well trying to make you as happy as you make me."

I wiped my tears and a little laugh escaped from my throat. I was so happy _Right now._

"So Rosalie Lillian Hale... I ask you this, will you marry me today, here, now!"

I couldn't trust myself to speak so I simply nodded my head with fresh tears now falling. To hell with the make-up!. I threw my arms around him. This is where I want to be forever. In Emmett's arms.

And then our peaceful moment of our forever was interrupted with the sound of applause and whistles. I turned towards the door way to see Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice and Bella and Edward. Alice was practically bouncing in her place. It looked like Jasper was restraining her.

"Let me guess Alice had something to do with this" I said with a smile.

"C'mon Rose do you think Em could pull this off on his own?" she asked gesturing around the room. "Actually we had a lot of help"

"Esme it's looks so beautiful. Thank you so much" I said.

"Anything for my future daughter-in law" she answered which sent a little thrill through me.

"Actually we had a lot more help than that" Alice added. I look at her a little confused but then it was soon cleared up as Carmen and Kate entered the room.

"Oh My - Carmen! Kate!" I squealed. "How did you? When did you? I can't believe you're here." I embraced them both as if making sure they were real.

"Well what would a bride do without her bride maids?" Carmen asked and only then did I realize they were dressed in the red dresses I had designed but never gotten finished. My eyes grew wide. I turned to Emmett and he just smiled at my reaction.

"You guys!!" was all I could say. The shock still hadn't wore off. I felt like I was floating or in a dream watching this happen to someone else. Emmett gave me a little squeeze and I came back down to earth.

"Ok Ok people" I looked at Alice she now had a little clipboard in her hand. "We're on a strict schedule now, bridal party follow me"

Carmen, Kate and Bella followed the little pixie out of the room.

"You ready?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"More than ready?" I answered. He smiled and I leaned in for a kiss until someone grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me from his arms.

"None of that before the wedding. You wouldn't want to steal Emmett's virtue now would you?" Alice asked as she dragged me from his side.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. He gave me a wink before I was dragged up the stairs by the little pixie with Carmen, Kate and Bella following close behind.

Alice burst into her room and it was obvious the girls had been getting ready in here.

She was handing out orders like a drill Sargent.

"Carmen you fix her make up. I used water proof mascara the first time. I knew you were a crier" she said flashing me a smile. I still felt like I was floating.

"Kate you fix her hair, if you can get her to sit still" Kate and Carmen both nodded. It was funny to watch since Kate and Carmen were about as tall as me but I could see they were terrified of Alice when she was in organize mode.

"Bella you just um..." Alice faltered.

"So if I don't have a job can I go see Ed-" Bella started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Alice replied sternly. Kate and Carmen glanced at each other and then went back to work.

"Bella you can come with me" Alice said more softly this time as she marched out of the room. I suddenly wondered if Alice wore the pants in her relationship with Jasper.

I couldn't remove the big smile from my face...which I knew must be driving Carmen crazy as she tried to fix my make-up. But I couln't help it. My mind was running on overdrive.

I was going to be getting married _today _and I had no idea!!.... Emmett had planned it all.... I was going to be Mrs. Rosalie Cullen!.... God I love him so much...why are they making me wait? I want to marry him now!...Where is Alice gone?...Why is Kate taking off my shoe?......That speech!! How could I not cry?....I wonder if Edward helped him with it? No I refuse to believe it. Emmett was a softy, I knew he could make me melt all on his own....What is Alice carrying?....I wish my parents could be here.....I will have to get a lot of photo's taken during the ceremony...I wonder if Emmett will cry?....What will he say?....What's he doing right now?....I'll bet Edward isn't taking off his shoes right now....I'll bet Jasper isn't unzipping his dress either. Wait! What? Why Why.....

I crashed back to earth and my hands flew to my zipper.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little breathless startling Carmen a bit.

"Well you're hardly going to get married in red Rosalie!" Kate snorted. " Although we know you're not pure white" she winked.

I was still a little shocked to register her words. I looked at Alice who was speaking now.

"Ok don't freak out on me...but I kinda forced Emmett to get your dress from Mrs. Wilson and bring it down here so Esme and I could try and finish it ourselves." she said studying my expression.

Mrs. Wilson...why does that name sound familiar I thought. Then it all clicked into place. I saw Alice unzip the bag and it was like time was standing still.

"I know it probably looks nothing like what you wanted..but you don't have to wear it. We can find you another dress..Carmen brought some with her...." she was still talking but I could no longer hear her. My eyes were trained on the white strapless gown in front of me.

"It's perfect" the words practically fell from my mouth and I heard Alice suck in a deep breath.

I looked at her now. The tears were welling up in my eyes "Thank you" I whispered and Alice beamed.

"NO NO NO You are not allowed to cry now Missy!!" Carmen was shouting. I forced back the tears and smiled.

"Ok now let's get you into this dress!" Alice said and all five of us squealed.

The dress was a little tight but it was gorgeous. I just stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe this was happening.

The sound of Edwards voice floated into the room. "What are you doing up there?"

Alice watched Bella's reaction as she headed for the door. "You. Stay." she said pointing at her. Bella bowed her head. I held back a laugh.

"Ok Rose you ready?" Carmen asked. I turned back to my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Let's go kick some wedding ass!" I said as I walked towards the door.

We allowed one more squeal before we left the room.

**OK I know....cliffhanger!! You guys are gonna kill me. I'll update faster this time. This was a hard chapter to write since it is all in Rosalie's POV.**

**Any hoo!! Please review...you know you want to...go on...go on... just click that little button!!**

**Still hoping to reach 1000 before I finish the story. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I'm sooo not Stephenie Meyer but you guys already knew that!!**

**I made it!!!! 1000 reviews Woo hoo!! You guys are AWESOME!!**

**So sorry guys. I know I promised to update sooner last time but my computer totally crashed (piece of crap) so I ended up buying a new laptop…..**

**Anyhoo this is chapter 33**

**Enjoy and Please review!!**

**Bella POV**

Rosalie's parents had surprised her by turning up at the house for the ceremony. Apparently there was no 'cruise' but we all knew that….well accept for Rosalie.

I stood back from all the commotion and just observed.

As I watched Rose embrace her mother, I felt a pang of jealousy. The scene before me made me miss my Mom but as I looked over at Edward I knew I could never leave Forks. Well not if he wasn't with me.

I watched Alice stand on the tip of her toes fixing Edwards tie. It was quite comical watching her slap his hand away. When he noticed me he flashed me that heartbreaking crooked smile that made my chest tighten.

I walked into the living room which was utterly transformed.

Emmett was standing under the canopy looking nervous. Rosalie was out of sight. Alice's orders. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding even though he had just proposed for the second time about an hour ago.

Jasper was attempting to calm Emmett down. He was fidgeting furiously. I had never

seen Emmett like this and it made me laugh.

When the reverend arrived it was time to get the show on the road and everyone took up their positions.

Jasper and I sat in the front with Esme and Carlisle. (It's all about who you know!!)

Edward took up his position next to Emmett. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Only when Jasper nudged me did I notice I had been openly gawking at him.

I watched Alice insert a cd into the stereo and the wedding march began. Everyone stood and Emmett let out a huge gust of air. First came Kate who winked at Emmett as she walked by.

Then Carmen who was looking at Edward a bit too intensely. The over protective jealous girlfriend was awakened from within. I imagined myself with a club, throwing Edward over my shoulder or dragging him by the hair.

Then came Alice who looked like she was floating rather than walking. She only had eyes for Jasper.

Then finally came Rosalie looking every bit the goddess she was. I watched her mother begin to cry as her father gave her away and take her place next to Emmett who now had a massive grin etched onto his face.

As the ceremony began I watched Carlisle wrap his arms around Esme's shoulders while the tears escaped from her eyes. It was an amazingly heartfelt ceremony and I thought I might shed a few tears myself.

The vows were beautiful. My heart went into over drive as I locked eyes with Edward and he mouthed the latter part of Emmett's vows to me. The part he had written about true love and how rare it is made my legs turn to jelly. He noticed my glazed over expression and a smirk formed on his lips.

Rosalie's father rivalled the paparazzi during the ceremony. He took pictures of everything, everyone, from different angles and under different light while his wife sobbed.

Everyone stood as Emmett kissed his new bride and then announced Mr and Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

The happiness rolled off them both in waves and the atmosphere in the room was just charged and electric. They were enveloped in hugs and congratulations but not before Mr. Hale got the money shot.

While all the family photos were being captured the chairs were being moved to make room for a dance floor. The red carpet that was being used as the aisle was rolled up and there was a golden border which indicated the dance floor. Esme had thought of everything.

It was getting darker now. The sun had set during the ceremony creating the perfect light and atmosphere. I stood staring out the window when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist.

"Hello beautiful" Edward said placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Hi" I replied leaning into him. He smelled amazing. I sighed. " It feels like I haven't seen you all day"

"I was standing up there next to Emmett. Did you not see me?" he chuckled. I turned in his arms to face him.

"You know what I mean." he smirked down at me. " I missed you" I whispered as I stood on my toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too" he breathed. "This isn't like a wedding thing where all girls go really weird is it?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. I was only recovering from the kiss when I felt him tugging on my hand. I opened my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked

"hmm…."

"I said would you like to go and sit" he asked again.

"Oh right. Yes" I cleared my throat.

I was a bit confused when he led me to the piano. I sat next to him and he lat go of my hand. I instantly felt the impact of the lack of contact. When he began to play I looked up and noticed Emmett and Rose standing in the middle of the room in each others arms. They began to sway to the music as Edward played. Their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone looked on in awe while Mr. Hale snapped furiously and Mrs. Hale continued to cry.

A small smile formed on my lips as Mr. Hale circled the floor with the camera. I caught Jasper's eye from across the room, he seemed to know what I was smiling about and he returned it with a little chuckle.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as he continued playing. When Edward's notes drifted to an end Alice loaded another cd and more people took to the little dance floor. Edward and I stayed on the little bench. I played with my bracelet nervously hoping he wouldn't ask me to dance. Don't get me wrong I do love being in Edwards arms just not in front of so many witnesses who would see me fall on my face. Emmett would never let me live it down I was sure of it.

Edward glanced at the floor, then at my shoes and finally my eyes. I shook my head 'no'. He knew how much I hated dancing. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Later" he whispered in my ear and a chill ran down my spine. I saw Carmen from across the room. She was staring at Edward again as if I didn't exist. I felt the jealousy bubble in my throat._ What is with these Alaskan women pining after my boyfriend? _I took a side long glance at Edward and realised I couldn't blame them. Edward was ...well Edward! If I was being truthful to myself I knew it wasn't just Alaskan women who looked at him a little too long for my liking.

"Do you know her?" I asked

"Who?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Carmen. Rosalie's friend" _the one who has been staring at you all day and who is really starting to piss me off. _I added in my head.

"Yeah. I've met her a couple of times, just in passing. I don't know her well" he answered. "Why?"

" No reason" I said kissing him on the cheek. I was watching her from the corner of my eye. She looked away when I made direct eye contact with her.

"Bella you've got that look. Tell me." Edward whispered.

"What look? There's nothing to tell I -.." I was cut off mid sentence by the evil pixie.

"Bella I need you to -" she started.

"Sorry Alice your Bella time expired hours ago. She's all mine now" Edward said pulling me onto his lap. I let out a little squeak at his sudden movement but didn't protest.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. I merely shrugged.

"Sorry Alice. You heard the man" I replied as she glared at me.

Her expression soon changed when Jasper appeared.

"Come on Al I think your Mom is bringing out the cake" he said. Putting his hands on her shoulders.

Their height difference no longer looked odd to me. Watching him put his chin on her head and wrap his arms around her from behind just looked like they were made for each other. She fit perfectly into his heart warmed a bit for both of them, especially my best friend. I was glad he finally found his Alice.

"OK Jazz" she replied. Taking his hand and reaching up to give him a kiss.

Moments later Esme appeared with a three tiered wedding cake. It was white with little red roses and two figures on top. Emmett joked with the knife and Rosalie rolled her eyes and took it from him. I chuckled as they cut the cake and Emmett wiped some across Rose's cheek. Esme scolded him but Rose just laughed.

Carlisle then gave a toast. Edward had certainly acquired his way with words from Carlisle. After his speech I don't think there was a dry eye in the house.

Time seemed to pass quickly and Edward and I still hadn't moved from the piano bench in the corner. I liked it, it was private and away from Carmen's prying eyes. I was still sitting on his lap. My head was on his shoulder and I felt the vibration in his chest every time he spoke. He was playing with the bracelet he had given me for Christmas absentmindedly.

"So Miss Swan….Any new years resolutions?" he asked. I sat up straight. I had almost forgotten it was New Years Eve.

"Umm… you know the usual: eat more fruit and veg, cut down on the cigarettes, less alcohol" I replied.

Edward rolled his eyes and I let out a little laugh.

"Seriously" he asked one eyebrow raised.

I thought about it for a minute but couldn't seem to grasp one. Then a light blush colored my cheeks and it made Edward even more curious.

"Bella?" his eyes met mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck before I spoke. I leaned into him just inches from his lips.

" I should really spend more time……. Kissing my boyfriend" I whispered before I closed the gap and crashed my lips down on his. I felt him smile against my lips before they moved with mine.

When I released him he had a goofy grin on his face. " You know what Miss Swan I really hope you suceed in keeping that resolution"

"I thought you would. You know I might require some help. Do recommend any one?" I whispered feeling a little giddy.

" I think I might know someone" he said before closing the gap between us once more. I giggled against his lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke us apart. I almost jumped off Edwards lap. Carmen stood before us with her hands on her hips. I narrowed my eyes. Edward just looked down a little flushed.

"Bella. Rose will be throwing her bouqet in a moment, if you think you stand a chance I suggest you move it!" I didn't like her tone or the double meaning in her words. I glared at her. She then turned to Edward and her expression and stance changed dramatically.

" So nice to see you again Edward. I wish I was in town for longer so we could catch up." she flashed him a little smile. I wanted to rip it from her face.

Edward nodded in reply and smiled politely before shifting me from his lap.

" Go get them flowers Bell" he said with a wink and a chaste kiss. Carmen stormed off, obviously dissatisfied. I followed her feeling a little smug.

I contemplated whether this would be a constant issue in my life now that I was with Edward. Would I always be the girlfriend with the baseball bat knocking the other girls away?

I looked back at Edward over my shoulder and she flashed that crooked smile. I played with my bracelet as I obserevd Carmen in her huff. I think I've hit a home run I thought to myself before joing the other girls that stood behind Rosalie. Alice stood in front jumping up and down on her toes as if she were warming up for a marathon. She had that determind look in her eye. The look she got when she had her mind set on something and the only person who could ever change it was Jasper. I craned my neck to see him leaning against the wall at the far end of the eyes focused on the task ahead of me at the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"You girls ready?" she asked. "One! Two! Three!"

The bouquet flew into the air and I watched all the hands make a grab for it. I raised my hand but I was no where near it. The girls all squealed and everyone waited anxiously to see the winner. When the group broke apart I noticed Alice was hunched over. What is she doing? I strained my eyes. She had caught the boquet but there was someone else on the floor holding it for dear life. I recognised the red dress and the desperate behavior. It was Carmen. The girls were fighting.

"Give it to me!"

"I caught it!! Get your hands off it!"

"I caught it first and you snatched it from me!"

" It wasn't anywhere near you. I caught it fair and square"

"Let go!!"

" No you let go!"

" No you"

"No you"

"No you"

Esme finally stepped in. Brave lady I thought to myself. Alice took advantage of Carmen's moment of distraction and pulled free. She jumped up and down punching the air with the flowers.

" I caught it!!" she shrieked sticking her tongue out at Carmen. The whole room irrupted in laughter and all turned towards Jasper. I heard the sound of him gulping from across the room as he smiled shyly at his audience. Alce bounced towards him to show him the flowers as Carmen stood up rubbing her dress. She was livid. She pushed passed me and walked out of the living room.

"Don't take it to personally!" I almost jumped at the sound of Kates voice.

" I..I..don't.." did that even make sense.

"My sister has a bit of a temper and loves to get her own way. She usually does but when she doesn't she flips out" she carried on. My eyes widened at the word sister. Why hadn't I noticed this?

"She usually doesn't give up until she finally gets her way" Kate was saying. My eyes automatically flicked to Edward who was talking to Jasper and Alice now. My stomach tightened. " She no match for Alice though" she said laughing. I laughed along with her but it sounded nervous. I wondered if Kate noticed.

" So you're dating Edward right?" she asked.

"Um..yeah... that's right" I replied blushing.

" He's a good guy..well from what I've heard from Rose and Emmett. They always have nice things to say about him" she said taking a sip from her glass.

"He's great" I sighed and I heard Kate chuckle. " What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just you would so rather be over there with him right now than standing here talking to me. It's written all over your face" she looked over at Edward who was looking at us curiously.

"..I..sorry" I looked down blushing again. Was it so obvious how much I needed him. How much I wanted him.

"Don't apologise to me Bella. Honey I wouldn't blame you. He is one good looking boy" she laughed. _Oh no! not another one_ I thought.

I smiled sadly. It's time to produce the baseball bat. Like she seemed to know what I was thinking Kate spoke again.

"Don't worry Bella from the way he is looking at you right now I don't think he even realizes there are other people in this room." I blushed again glancing at Edward and she was right he was staring over here. I didn't know what to say.

"I love him a lot." What? It just tumbled out of my mouth. I watched Kate's grin grow wider.

"Then you should go to him instead of wasting time with me." she said placing a hand on the small of my back and pushing me forward. " And when my sister comes back...if she ever comes back, I'm sure she will apologize"

"You're sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe not sure but... she might" she laughed again. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thanks Kate" I said as I walked away to meet Edward.

" For what?" she asked confused.

"Reassurance" I replied as I winked at her and continued across the floor to my friends.

Alice was still holding the bouquet of flowers, cradling it like a baby. I stifled a laugh.

"Is it later yet?" Edward asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Later?" I ran through my memory trying to think of a conversation with the word 'later' in it but his kisses had erased everything before the point where Carmen pulled us apart. I looked at him a little confused.

He motioned towards the dance floor and my eyes grew wide. He wanted to dance with me. When had I agreed to dance? I thought of the tragedies that would occur if I set foot on that floor. I looked up at Edward and noticed he was pouting. He already knew what I was going to say. Looking at his perfect bottom lip jutting out from under his top lip was my undoing.

"Edward.." here goes nothing " I will dance with you at midnight" I let out a huge gush of air. I watched Edward's pout turn into a smirk.

"I'll be waiting" he said as I gulped. He laughed at my expression. " Don't look so terrified Bella" he chuckled.

I tried to smile but the image of me falling in my dress and Emmett's booming laughter replayed over and over again in my head. I glanced at the clock. It was just after ten o'clock. That left a little under two hours to learn how to dance and how to walk over a flat, smooth, stable surface without falling on my ass. I was doomed.

The night continued with more dancing, food and more glares from Carmen who had returned. No aplolgy in sight. I caught Kate's attention as she looked at Carmen and then to me and just shrugged. She smiled apologetically and I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. I had more pressing issues to think about right now.

10.30pm......

11.00pm......

11.30pm.....

The time seemed to fly by. I stared at the clock as if willing for it to just stop. I felt like time was moving unbelievably fast just mocking me. I inwardly groaned. Edward thought this was hilarious.

As the night neared midnight the buzz and atmosphere in the house just lifted enormously. It really felt like New Years Eve, all the hype and excitement....I just felt nervous. Esme had bottles of champagne ready to be popped and Alice produced a thousand little party poppers. Rose and Emmett were still swaying in each others on the dance floor. They were leaving on their honeymoon tomorrow. Rose squealed in excitement as Emmett revealed all the plans he had made.

I glanced at the clock once more. Just under fifteen minutes left.

"You're gonna give yourself whiplash if you keep looking at that clock every five minutes" Eward said handing me a drink.

"Just trying to keep track of time" I replied nervously. He didn't buy it for a second.

"Don't look so terrified love" he chuckled. I didn't reply I merely brought my glass to my lips. I studied Edward as I drank.

He had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. His white shirt was untucked but only in certain places ,his hair was a mess and he was beautiful. Looking at him like this I realised I might need something stronger than a baseball bat to keep the girls away.

"See something you like Miss Swan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like it all Mr. Cullen" I admitted and blushed.

His hand cupped my cheek and I instantly leaned into his touch. He rubbed his thumb under my eyes and I sighed. My hands fell limply at my sides nearly spilling my drink. At this moment I was content to just be. Just be here with Edward. I closed my eyes at the sensation his thumb was creating. His lips touched mine for the shortest of seconds but it was enough to set my body on fire. I felt like all the blood in my body was rushing to my lips and the rest just floated.

When I felt him take my drink from my hands I opened my eyes. I noticed all the couples on the dance floor and I gulped. Edward had set my drink down and was walking back towards me with that cheeky smile on his face. My heart was hammering against the rib cage and I couldn't even hear the song that was now just background noise.

"May I have this dance love?" Edward asked holding a hand out to me.

"You may" I said in a shaky voice as I took his hand.

Edward was suddenly on his knees and my eyebrows knit together in a frown. I looked down to see him taking off my shoes. I glanced at Alice who was throwing daggers at Edward as he discarded my shoes. I was barefoot now and much smaller. I looked up at him as he stood. His hands came to my wait as he lifted me up placing my bare feet on his shoes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he looked down at me.

"Better?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist again as we started to move.

"Much" I replied leaning my head on his chest and inhaled. I closed my eyes as he hummed along to the song that was playing. Now I truly felt like I was floating.

I heard some one squeal. Alice. She was standing in front of the plasma flat screen with her arms wrapped around Jasper.

"One minute" she squealed again.

I looked back up at Edward and realised he had been staring at me the whole time. He leaned his forehead on mine and I sighed at the contact.

"I love you Bella" he whispered. Those words always tugged at my heart. This moment was so emotionally charged I felt like I could cry.

" I love you too Edward" I whispered back. "More than you know" He was about to protest but I carried on. "You know the person you kiss on New Years Eve is the person you'll spend the next year with"

"Really? Well then Bella...."

**10**

"I want to kiss you in 2010" he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

**9**

"2020" another kiss

**8**

"2030" another kiss

**7**

"2045" another kiss

**6**

"2060" another kiss

**5**

"2090" another kiss

**4**

"2165" another kiss

**3**

My head was reeling I opened my eyes and met his. I was breathing heavy and so was he.

"Edward....

**2**

"Bella....

**1**

" I love you" we both said simultaneously before our lips met yet again.

**"Happy New Year"**

**Ok I know there is a hell of a lot of grammar mistakes in this one but I was so excited to get this chapter out after being weeks without my laptop!!**

**Please review**

**This is the last chapter I hope it was good enough. I might do an epilogue I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.**

**Please Please Please review!!**

**I want to thank all you guys who review or faved or put this story on alert I love you guys.**

**You are full of awesome xx xx xx **

* * *


	34. Epliogue

**Disclaimer" I am sooo not Stephenie Meyer but you guys already knew that.**

**A/N : This is the last chapter in 'A heart restored'. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and put this story on alert. You guys are awesome.**

**I have a new story starting soon. If I ever finish that one I might come back and do a sequel to A.H.R.**

**Please review one last time.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Epilogue**

I sat on the sofa in my pj's with my comforter wrapped around my shoulders, trying to get comfortable. I picked up a book from the coffee table and began to read. The tv was on but once I got into the story I barely even heard it. An hour later I had to stifle a yawn. It wasn't even six thirty yet. This book was a lot of work. I needed a break.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I opened my lap top, checking my e -mails and deleting all the junk mail and spam. Today had been a long day and I could barely keep my eyes open. I headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. I grabbed a magazine I bought today but never actually got around to opening, off the counter flicking through it mindlessly waiting for my coffee. I stopped when an article caught my eye.

_Kristen Stewart looked stunning at the MTV Movie Awards on Friday night. Wearing a couture A.J. Love dress, the actress practically glowed. She later went on to win Best Female Performance for her role in the movie 'Realize' which cleaned up at the box office earlier this year._

_She graced the stage once again with her co-stars , when 'Realize' was named Best Movie._

_Kristen will begin shooting the sequel early next year. Two other actresses were also spotted on the red carpet wearing A.J. Love._

I had missed the awards on Friday but I was sure they would be repeated until next years awards were announced. I grabbed my coffee and headed back to the couch. Wrapping the comforter tight around myself, I began reading again before my eyes drooped and I couldn't fight it any longer. I gave in, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

NO. NO. NO. It cannot be morning already. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Another hour please! I silently begged. When the beeping ceased I sighed. My hand fumbled underneath the sheets, searching. When I found him I pulled myself closer, draping one arm around his waist and placing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. I breathed in his familiar scent and drifted back asleep with a smile on my face.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I jumped and sat bolt upright in bed. I had fallen back asleep. Crap! I'm gonna be late. I looked down at the arm circled around my waist holding me in place. He was still asleep. I tried to remove his arm and crawl out of bed silently but I couldn't. I tried to wriggle from his grasp, but he was too strong. It wouldn't go down well with my boss if I was late. He wasn't exactly a 'morning person'.

" Bella" he mumbled "What are you doing?" his voice was thick with sleep but I could here a smile in his voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. " I whispered back. His eyes were still closed but his mouth was turned up in a smile.

"Where are you going?" he asked tightening his grip on my waist and settling further into his pillow.

"I'm going to be late Edward" I said. I could hear the reluctance to leave in my voice.

"Bella" he mumbled again.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Sunday" an 'oh' formed on my lips. "And you're not going anywhere" he finished and pulled me back into bed.

"Edward!" I squealed at his sudden movement which made him chuckle.

He kissed me until I was breathless.

"Edward" I gasped for breath.

"Hmm… " was his reply

"Why did you set the alarm?" I asked. We never set the alarm on a Sunday.

"That was your phone Bella" he chuckled playing with my engagement ring absentmindedly.

I knew only one person who would text this early. Alice.

On cue my phone vibrated again. I reached for it but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Leave it love" he said "go back asleep. Last night was the third night this week I've come home and found you passed out on the sofa"

"Sorry" I whispered and he chuckled.

"No need to apologize to me love. I quite like carrying you to bed actually" he replied with a cheeky smile.

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped in mock horror smacking him on the shoulder.

He chuckled but then pretended to be hurt, cradling his shoulder with his hand.

I leaned in and placed a soft kiss where his collar bone met his shoulder before he captured my lips with his.

I smiled against his lips. "Better?" I asked.

"Much" he breathed.

He kissed me again and my insides melted. I pulled myself as close to him as I possibly could, my arms wrapping around his neck and my hands drifting to his 'bed hair' as I liked to call it. His fingers grazed the exposed skin of my stomach and I shivered. His kisses became more urgent and my heart was hammering against my ribcage. I was sure he could feel it as my chest was pressed up against his and….. then my phone rang.

Edward groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I reached over to grab my phone off the night stand. I checked the caller id. My expression murderous.

"What Alice?" I growled into the phone.

"_Good morning to you too sunshine." _she said in her sing song voice.

I just grunted in response.

"_Oh I'm sorry. Is now a bad time?" _she didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

I glanced over at Edward, he had his arm draped over his eyes and the other at his side, his hand clenched in a fist. I knew the moment was gone. I silently cursed Alice and her bad timing.

"No it's fine. What's up?" I asked

"_Did you see the awards?" _she asked excitedly. Oh crap. I hoped she wouldn't ask me that question.

"Sorry Alice I forgot" I said cringing a little waiting for her response.

" _Bel -la!!" _She whined.

"I did see pictures though and I read about it too. Plus I'm sure it will be repeated." I recovered quickly.

"_Did you see her dress?"_ she all but squealed down the phone.

"Yes it was beautiful Alice. She looked amazing." I replied.

"_I know right ! She won best female performance!" _she said

"Yeah I know -"

" _And Realize won Best movie! " _she added quickly.

"I know -"

"_They want to do this big article about A.J. Love in Vogue!" _she squeaked.

"WOW! Alice that's awesome!!" My mouth hung open after I replied. Vogue! I didn't know much about fashion or the fashion industry but I knew that Vogue was a big deal.

"_I know right!! They contacted me just before the awards and asked if I was interested. I was like 'Hell Yes'!!" _she screamed. I could almost hear her bouncing up and down_. _

"Alice that is so fricking amazing!! I'm proud of you." I really was. My heart swelled with pride for my best friend.

" _I'm so excited Bella. I'm calling everyone I've ever come in contact with ever!!" _I didn't doubt that for one second. _"Emmett had no clue what I was talking about, I think he was just a bit ticked off because of the whole time difference thingy but once he handed the phone to Rose I got the screams I deserved and - "_

" Wait. Where are you?" I asked sitting up straighter in bed.

" _Oh I'm in New York with Jasper. He's asleep so I'm trying to be quite"_ she answered whispering for affect.

"This is you trying to be quite?" I asked and giggled.

"_Shut up Bella. I listened to your squeals when you got your job at that publishing company or editors or what ever it is you do" _she retorted.

"Wow Alice I'm so privileged that you take interest in my life and what I do for a living" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Have you finished your book yet?"_ she asked I could almost hear her smirking.

"_It's not ready yet Alice!"_ I answered. I was a little annoyed and she knew it.

" _Bella, how long have you been saying that? Just turn it in, or I will. Well I actually probably won't see you but I'll get Edward to turn it in" _she threatened . I turned to look at Edward now and he smirked back up at me. He had heard that. I shot him my 'don't you dare' look and he lifted his hands in surrender. I blew him a kiss. God I loved him so much.

"_Hello. Hello. Bella ? Bella are you still there?" _the pixie was screaming at the other end of the phone.

"Yes Yes I'm still here." I sighed.

"_Oh shoot! I think I woke Jazz up" _she whispered.

" Well you can tell him that I'm very annoyed with him right now. He is being a very crappy friend at the moment. I haven't spoken to him in over two weeks. Tell him that I knew him before he became Mr. Big time baseball player and forgot all his non- famous friends." I ranted. I wasn't really serious but I really had seen him less and less since he got signed. He traveled _a lot!_ Now I only saw him on the tv or on the sports page and I missed him.

" _Bella what can I say? It's not my fault my husband has a killer curve ball" _she said and we both burst out laughing. Once we had sobered up she spoke again.

" _Any way the real reason that I called you Bella, other than the amazingly awesome news of me taking over the fashion world one couture dress at a time,_ _was to make sure you're coming home for Christmas_. _Jazz and I can finally make it home this year and I really want to see everyone again."_

"Alice, Christmas is weeks away." I said.

" _I know Bella but we both haven't been back in Forks in like forever. I just want everyone to be there. I haven't seen Emmett or Rose or the twins in so long. I'm beginning to forget what they look like" _she added and I stifled a laugh.

" Well Edward and I will definitely be back in Forks for Christmas. I can't wait to see you Alice. I'm missing you a lot and Jazz." I admitted.

"_Awwww … Bella you're gonna make me cry. Stop! No tears are to be shed on my Chanel" _she said as I rolled my eyes. Then all I could hear on the other end was muffled voices and it sounded like I was on the phone under water.

"Alice? Alice can you hear me?" I asked.

When the line was finally clear I could hear her again. She sounded weird.

" Alice are you ok?" I was a little concerned.

"_Me? Oh. Yeah I'm great Bella. Great…."_

"Alice you sound a little weir- .." I started but then stopped when I heard her squeal and the deep voice of Jasper in the background.

"_Sorry Bella ..um.. I have to go … I have to um… well Jazz is up now and um he wants to um... talk to me " _she breathed. I almost laughed at her tone and then her words all came out at once rushing into each other.

" _Bye Bella. I love you. Tell Edward I said he's an ass. Call me later. Jasper say's hi. I really have to go now! " _one last squeal and then the line went dead.

When she had hung up I checked the two messages she had sent me this morning.

Alice : _Bella call me. I've got great news. Call me call me now!!_

I chuckled as I checked the second one

Alice: _Bella get off my brother and call me now!_

My face flamed as I read the second one and I quickly deleted it.

Setting my phone back on my night stand I lay back down next to Edward.

"Good morning love" he said. I chuckled. It sounded like such a ridiculous statement after everything that had already happened this morning.

I sighed and entwined our fingers. "I wish I could stay here forever. That everything outside this room would just disappear" I said staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I don't know about forever but how about today" Edward said in my ear. I turned my head and he caught my lips. He moved our entwined fingers above my head. I was breathless when he pulled away.

"Edward .." I never got to finish. The sound of his phone ringing almost made me jump. I closed my eyes in frustration as I heard Edward mumble something under his breath before his hand left mine and he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

" Lucas man it's Sunday. You're killing me" he answered. I watched Edward pace around the bed in only his pyjama bottoms. Ok 'watched' is not really the correct word to use. More like ogled. I listened to the one side conversation.

"We'll do it tomorrow Lucas don't worry it will be done"

"Don't listen to him he has no idea what he's talking about. I'd like to see him put his own movie score together."

"Carter Burwell is coming next weekend. Yes, he's going to work with me and the orchestra. We'll worry about that next week"

" Don't fret Lucas the studio will take care of that"

"Ok. You ok now?"

"Relax man. It's Sunday. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Good. Bye Lucas"

Edward closed the phone with his chin and turned to look at my smiling face.

"What?" he asked with a curious expression.

"You were exactly like that when you first started at the studio" I said with a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes. I threw the blankets off and went to join him at the end of the bed. I reached up to kiss him and he grasped my waist and lifted me up.

" For that comment Miss. Swan soon to be Mrs. Cullen, I don't think you deserve strawberry pancakes in bed." he taunted. Hmmm… Mrs. Cullen. I liked the sound of that maybe even more than the sound of strawberry pancakes.

I did my best Alice pout. I knew I wasn't as good as her but it still worked. He kissed my bottom lip and placed me on the ground again.

I only realized how cold it was when Edward was gone. It was a cold winter in Chicago. I pulled one of his t-shirts over my tank top and shorts and jumped back into bed. The light shining through the window bounced off my diamond engagement ring. I turned my hand watching the different patterns the light created.

I glanced at the date on the calendar on the wall

18th November 2015

Three more months and seven more days and I shall be Mrs. Edward Cullen and I couldn't wait.

_Fin_

**_So that's it. Please review one last time._**

**_The film 'realize' which I refer to in this chapter is actually an awesome fanficiton by one of my favourite authors on here. Goo82_**

**_You should check it out._**

**_Thanks guys :)_**


	35. Authors Note

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**This is just a quick authors note letting you guys know that I've started a new story and the first chapter is posted.**

**It's called Time Stands Still. I did my best with the summary but it will be better than it sounds, I promise.**

**Anyhoo Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Zoobert xx xx**


End file.
